Rosario Spider
by Spidey108
Summary: On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: Monster School!

_**Chapter 01: Monster School?!**_

Peter Benjamin Parker, a fifteen Year old brunette teen wearing a blue school uniform, sighed as he sat on a bus by himself watching the tree's pass by.

He was supposed to be starting his second year at Midtown High School with his best friends Harry Osborn, Gwen Stacy and Mary-Jane Watson and he was hoping for a quiet year after this last one.

What does he mean by quiet year?

Well the summer before his Freshman Year at High School he was bit by a Genetically Altered Spider and managed to obtain the powers to do everything that a spider can do.

... Well almost everything, he had to make fake webs to go with it.

After an incident with his Uncle being killed by a mugger he could've stopped earlier that day he donned a suit and became the Spectacular Spider-Man, a vigilante that fought crime and protected the good people of New York.

Not that anyone appreciated him for doing so thanks to a certain Newspaper Editor with a Hitler Mustache and a hatred of a certain Spider, but like his fellow hero Captain America told him.

The truth will come out.

The whole Freshman Year had it's ups and downs.

The ups being that he actually had a Girlfriend with a Cheerleader named Liz Allen but it didn't really work out well for him and he realized he had feelings for Gwen Stacy.

The downs were the Supervillains that crawled out of the woodwork to kill him courtesy of L. Thompson Lincoln, AKA Tombstone, AKA the Big Man of Crime in New York.

Then there was the fact that his biggest enemy yet the Green Goblin who evidence pointed to Harry Osborn at some times, turned out to be Norman Osborn the father of his Best Friend who died in an explosion that Harry blamed Spider-Man for.

And Gwen was dating his best friend who hates his other self.

But he was getting over it.

The best part was the team-up with the Avengers he had this last month during his Summer Vacation in saving the world from Galactus.

He was actually an Honorary Avenger way before that.

He still can't get over the fact that he personally knows Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, hell he knows the God of Thunder personally... Well not close but he fought alongside him.

There was also a time he led a group of Avengers against a man who was a conqueror from the Thirty-First Century.

So yeah, all of that happened in the last year with him being Spider-Man and he was hoping that this next year wouldn't be so bad.

... Like the Avengers finding out his real age and revoking his Membership from the group.

But then somehow, someway he got a flyer for a school in Japan called Youkai Academy.

Luckily he took Japanese in Middle School and his first year of High School because he needed language class and considering how Flash Thompson was in Spanish, there was no Latin Class... Okay a girl he liked was in the Japanese Class but she didn't give him the time of day and by then it was too late to transfer out so he took it.

He was still confused on how he got a flyer for it when he didn't apply for one.

Aunt May, his only living relative was overjoyed that Peter got a chance at a scholarship like this so she would not take no for an answer.

Luckily the Defenders, a group of Street Crime Fighters that he was a part of that consisted of him, Daredevil, Shang-Chi, Luke Cage, Iron Fist and Moon Knight said that they would look after the streets in his absence.

Daredevil knew who he really was considering he could tell who a person was from the sound of their heart, so he had his back in that one.

Now Iron Man and Captain America were surprised by him saying that he wouldn't be around for awhile and he told them it was family issues.

... Sure it was a lie, but considering he was hiding his age from them he can't really say he got transferred to a school in Japan, now can he?

"Hey kid." Peter looked up as he came out of his thoughts as the Bus Driver spoke up. "Are you a new student at Youkai Academy?"

"Yeah." Peter said with a smile, hoping that he sounding motivated. '_It's a new school with no one knowing about Puny Parker, I can do this._'

"Well then you better prepare yourself."

"... Prepare myself?" Peter asked with a frown not liking the sound of that.

"That's one scary ass school you're going to."

"Please how scary can it be?" Peter asked with a chuckle. "I've already faced Middle School where people are going through puberty."

When the bus driver didn't answer so Peter looked out the window only to blink.

The trees were gone and it came to a stop.

Raising a brow, Peter grabbed his bag and got off only to be face-to-face with a Scarecrow that had a Jack-o-lantern head and he was on a cliff with a red sea underneath it.

"... Did I end up in the Negative Zone or something?" Peter asked in confusion looking around, hoping that Nihlus an enemy of the Fantastic Four wouldn't swoop in on him before seeing a building in the distance. "Is that the school over there?"

"I'd watch your back if I were you Web Head." The bus driver said as Peter gave a nod.

It was only after the bus began moving that Peter realized what he called him.

"Wait-!" He turned only for the bus to be gone. "The hell?"

'_This is weird._' Peter thought turning back to the building. '_Well my Spider-Sense isn't going off, so I might as well see how the building is._'

With that he began walking to the school.

'_But why couldn't he park a bit closer?!_'

Deciding to call his Aunt May to tell her that he got there, Peter pulled the phone out only to pause. "Strange, no signal?"

Eyes widening, Peter pulled out the Avenger's ID card and pressed it only for nothing to happen.

'_Alright a bad signal on a Cell Phone is one thing, but a bad signal on the Avenger's ID card?_' Peter had a bad feeling as he put them up.

Feeling his Spider-Sense going off, Peter turned only to be nailed in the chest by a bike and sent sprawling across the ground.

As he laid daze with his eyes swirling he couldn't help but think it was pathetic that after all the blades, bullets and occasional laser beams that he dodged, a bike hit him.

A freaking bike.

Pushing himself up, Peter felt his hand touch something soft and he heard a small gasp.

Blinking, Peter turned to see a girl the same age as him with long pink hair, wearing a female version of his school uniform with the addition of a rosary cross around her neck, pushing herself up too and he followed his arm to see that it was on her thigh, very close to her skirt.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just suddenly got all dizzy." The girl brushed her hair out of her eyes to show that they were dark greenish color.

Peter stared dumbfounded at her not able to speak. '_W-W-Whoa._' He thought before realizing his hand was still on her thigh.

His mind was screaming at him. '_Code Red, Code Red! Retreat! Pull the hand off, Pull the Hand off!_' Instead his hand slipped further up when he tried to stand up to pull his hand away. '_... You're fucked._'

"It's not what you think!" Peter shouted jumping back, not noticing his nose bleeding from the situation. "Sorry!"

The last thing he needs is to be labeled a pervert/rapist on his first day when it was an accident.

"Oh you're bleeding!" The girl reached into her pocket and pulled out a handkerchief but as she got closer they were inches apart as she tried to wipe the blood before pausing.

Peter swore that his heartbeat was going off loudly in his chest and he was wondering if he was incredibly lucky or royally screwed at this point while his face was turning red.

Sure he's kissed a girl or two before but this girl was making him nervous.

"I can't... I shouldn't." The girl gripped her rosary cross tightly as Peter blinked his mind going into overdrive. "But that smell."

'_Is what I think happening about to?_' Peter thought as more blood dripped. '_... And why is my nose bleeding damnit?! ... Wait, smell?_'

"Sorry I can't help it." The girl cupped his face.

'_... How the hell did I get in this situation?_' Peter thought with wide eyes as despite his mind screaming at him he leaned forward.

"Cause I'm a Vampire."

'_Yeah cause... You're... Wait...She's a what?!_'

Peter was so shocked that he didn't notice her biting his neck until a second after it happened.

After a few seconds, the girl came to her senses. "I'm sorry!" She jumped back as Peter grabbed his neck wondering what just happened. "I didn't mean to."

'_I got bit by a vampire?!_' Peter had wide eyes. '_A cute one-, no Parker focus! Oh man I'm going to become a Vampire! Shit, Blade is going to stake me if we meet up, I need to disappear! Make myself scarce._'

Then he blinked as he realized it was still daytime and he wasn't changing... Then again it could be a slow process.

"Are you going to Yokai too?" The girl asked picking up the paper that fell out of Peter's bag when they crashed.

"Uh yeah, it's my first year." Peter said covering the bite mark on his neck as he warily stood up considering she just tried to drink his blood.

"Great, cause it's my first year too." She said with a smile before she looked nervous. "I have to ask… Well um... What do you think... About vampires?"

Peter blinked.

Truthfully he only met the evil vampires so far like Deacon Frost and Dracula as well as hearing about the Vampire God La Magra from Blade, so that was why he panicked when she bit him.

Hell one of his enemies Morbius was a person who became a living vampire through science.

So he doesn't really have any good experiences with them.

Then again this girl had to be joking... Yeah what kind of vampire would tell a random person on the street?

Of course she's joking... Then again she did drink his blood.

"Well the only ones I've met tried to kill me before." Peter said slowly and the girl's shoulders slumped a bit. "But I can't exactly blame every vampire for that so nope, I have no problem with them."

"Thank you!" The girl jumped him in a hug as they crashed into the ground with her on top.

'_My head._' Peter thought in pain as it hit the ground with a thump.

"Well if that's the case, maybe we can be friends?" The girl offered as Peter gaped a bit. "What do you think?"

"Y-Yeah, sure." Peter said feeling speechless and he knew that if any of the Avengers or Defenders knew that he felt that way they would be shocked and probably give this girl an award for making him be so quiet.

"Oh fantastic." The girl sat up with a big smile. "I was nervous because I didn't have any friends here yet... Oh that's right, my name is Moka Akashiya by the way."

"And mine is P-Peter Parker." Peter said blinking a bit.

He honestly can't believe what has transpired in the last few minutes.

Maybe the Parker Luck wasn't so bad after all this year.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Peter was sitting in his desk with a bunch of students talking and for some odd reason his Spider-Sense was going haywire a bit.

"Hello and if you're new here welcome to Yokai Academy." Their teacher walked in and Peter stared a bit.

The teacher was a young blonde woman with red glasses wearing a yellow shirt with a white shirt over it but the strange part was that a part of her hair were up like cat ears.

"I'm your homeroom teacher Shizuka Nekonome and I'm sure that everyone knows this by now but Yokai Academy is a special school." Ms. Nekonome said as Peter smiled at how their teacher was nice as well. "One specifically for monsters."

Peter's smile dropped off his face at hearing that as thunder chose that exact time to boom outside.

'_S-She's joking, right?_' Peter thought nervously.

He knew that Monster's were real because besides his team-up with Blade he actually teamed-up with the Howling Commando's which consisted of Werewolf-By-Night, Frankenstein, N'Kantu the Living Mummy and Man-Thing.

But a school full of monsters?

And he's a part of it?!

How the hell did that happen?!

"Currently, this planet is well under the control of humans." Ms Nekonome said not seeing Peter's rapidly paling face. "So the only option for surviving class it that we have to learn to coexist with them."

Peter felt relieved at hearing this.

So it's going to be like the X-Men with Monsters wanting to coexist rather than kill.

He can deal with that-.

Then he blinked.

'_Wait, so Moka is actually a Vampire?!_'

"And so our first rule, Acceptance Special Circumstances for as long as you are on Campus you must remain in your Human Form." Ms. Nekonome said with a smile. "Everyone got that?"

Peter went to raise his hand to say he was in the wrong school.

"Rule number two." Ms. Nekonome continued not seeing his hand. "Never, ever reveal your true monster's identity to a fellow student. Everyone will follow this rule, am I right?"

"Actu-." Peter tried only for the guy next to him to scoff.

"Bunch of boring rules." Peter looked over to see a fellow brunette with some piercings and a bored look.

"And you are... Ah, Saizou Komiya." Ms. Nekonome checked her table chart.

"If we just happen to spot a human why not eat them? That's what I do anyway." Saizou said as his tongue came out and it went past his chin before he brought it back in. "The beautiful girls however, I have a better idea for them."

Peter's pale face disappeared as he sent the guy a look of disgust already knowing what he was talking about.

But he scooted a bit away from him due to what he said he would do to a Human.

"Well there's no chance of that happening considering everyone both student and teacher is a monster." Ms. Nekonome said a cat tail coming out from behind her nearly making Peter's jaw drop. "Since this Academy is in a different realm, no humans will be within miles. If any of them came here there's no question that they won't survive a day due to execution."

Peter gaped. '_What happened to coexistence?!_'

"Say whatever you want, but I've been smelling a human the whole time." Saizou said making Peter tense before the door opened and a familiar voice spoke up.

"I'm sorry that I'm late."

"Oh that's fine, go introduce yourself." Ms. Nekonome said and Peter looked up only to blink.

It was Moka as she said her name to the class and Peter heard a few cat calls.

"Whoa."

"Look at her."

"Oh man she is so hot."

"Even if it's a transformation, she does it good."

As Moka looked around her eyes fell on Peter and she smiled. "Peter!" She ran over and hugged him. "I'm so glad we're in the same class."

"Wait what?!"

"She knows him?!"

"Lucky bastard!"

"Oh hell no!"

Peter felt his Spider-Sense go on full blast as everywhere he looked he could see that the guys wanted to kill him.

'_Not even day one and I may have made an enemy of every guy in class._' Peter thought dryly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Class went by quickly as Moka held onto his arm as they were walking throughout the school and Peter couldn't help but smile at Moka's bubbly personality.

It was infectious.

But the only thing that soured his mood was his Spider-Sense going off with every guy they pass glaring at him as if he just committed a felony.

'_I-Is this a dream?_' Peter thought as Moka led him throughout the school. '_I can't decide if I want to wake up or not._'

"Did you see that girl?"

"Whoa beautiful!"

"Huh? Who's that guy with her?!"

"Maybe he'll leave on his own?"

"Let's kill him right now!"

Peter felt a cold chill at hearing that last part as Moka was pretty much oblivious to everything.

But he needed to find a way to call his Aunt May otherwise she would worry sick about not hearing from him.

"This is a cool school isn't it Peter?" Moka asked as they came across a vending machine.

"Uh yeah it is." Peter said seeing Moka pull some yen out and he pulled some money out thankful that he remembered to exchanged whatever American Money he had at the Airport.

As their drinks came out, they both reached for them only for their hands to touch. "My bad." Peter said pulling his hand back in embarrassment.

Moka only smiled. "You're silly." She said going to bop him on the head lightly but as Peter's Spider-Sense went off, she ended up slamming him into the wall by accident.

'_S-Strong._' Peter thought in pain as Moka looked sheepish.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Peter couldn't help but feel awkward as they sat together on the bench outside with their drinks as Moka used something to make holes in the can of tomato juice for her fangs.

"This is fun, right?" Moka asked as Peter awkwardly took a sip of the water he got.

"R-Right." Peter said not sure what to say.

He was still trying to get over the fact that he was in a Monster School and the girl sitting next to him was the first vampire that hasn't tried to kill him.

But despite him having powers, he was still human.

If anyone found out he could die.

Thankfully he could pass his powers off as being a Monster... Was there such a thing as a Spider monster?

Peter tensed as his spider-sense went off as a voice spoke up behind them. "Hey cutie, you're name is Moka Akashiya right?" Both of them turned to see Saizou only for the teen to pick Peter up by the scruff of his shirt. "So tell me, what's a girl like you doing making friends with a short fry like him?"

"Let him go." Moka said worriedly as Peter glared.

'_Hell no, I am not going to be walked over on here like how Flash did to me in Midtown._' Peter thought cracking his knuckles as he clenched his fist. '_At least here I don't have to hide my abilities._'

A crowd was gathering.

"Isn't that Saizou Komiya?"

"I've heard that he's one of the Rogue Monsters who were forced to come here."

"They say that he's a ladies man from the girls he molested."

Peter frowned at hearing that one.

Rapists were one of the worst criminals in his opinion.

"Why don't you forget about this punk ass and hang out with me instead-."

Peter chuckled. "So this is how you try to get dates?" He asked making Saizou glare.

"And what's so funny about that-?" Saizou was cut off as Peter grabbed his arm twisting a bit making the guy let go of him before using his strength to send him flying into the Vending Machine.

"That's what's funny." Peter said dusting his hands off as a lot of people looked on in shock. "Don't assume that just because I'm small compared to you that I can't kick your ass."

Saizou shook his head and stood up. "You think I'm going to let you get away with that?!" He asked in a cold tone and Peter's Spider-Sense was screaming at him.

"I've heard worse from a Grade Schooler." Peter said turning around to walk away as Saizou's fist shook in rage.

"T-That was pretty cool." Moka said as they walked down the halls. "I didn't know you were that strong."

"Don't judge a book by it's cover." Peter quipped with a smile.

"So what type of monster are you anyway?" Moka asked before blushing a bit. "Wait never mind, we aren't suppose to tell each other."

"But you already told me that you were a vampire." Peter reminded her and Moka looked sheepish.

"Yeah I know, but when I told you I didn't know that was a rule here." Moka explained causing Peter to nod as he accepted that explanation.

"You know you don't look like a vampire pretty much and I've seen quite a few to know what to look for." Peter said as Moka looked down.

"Well not right now, but this rosary keeps me how I am." Moka said explaining the cross. "If I were to take it off, I would change to my true form, a powerful and terrifying vampire so that's why I wear it to seal my powers away... I can't even take it off myself."

"Huh." Peter said not expecting that one and he was surprised by how calm he was being. "That's pretty cool."

"Oh thank you, you're my first friend here!" Moka hugged Peter again and the teen was red a bit.

'_Man she's a hugger!_' Peter thought before Moka spoke up again.

"And I think I should tell you that you're my first in another way."

"... In what way?" Peter asked feeling a bit awkward.

"Until now all I've had was tomato juice and transfusion bags, I've never sucked anyone's blood before yours today." Moka said as she was blushing. "It tasted so sweet."

Peter now felt extremely awkward so he did the only thing he could think of.

He made up an excuse and ran for it.

"Sorry, but I just remembered I needed to take care of something important!" Peter lied through his teeth as he ran.

Moka looked surprised by his sudden departure.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Peter sighed as he saw the dorms but he was also thinking of leaving considering he still had his bags.

Sure this place was pretty cool and he did have some fun.

But it was a school for Monsters.

He was human.

... Well a Metahuman.

But the fact remains that he didn't belong there.

And if he was found out, he doesn't think he can survive if all of the students that hate humans tried to kill him.

With his luck it would be half the school.

Especially with the guys looking for any excuse to get rid of him just for talking to Moka.

'_I need to go._' Peter turned to leave and head back to the airport when he heard footsteps.

"Peter!" Peter bit back a groan at hearing Moka's voice.

'_Shit._'

"A-Are you leaving?" Moka asked unsure due to him having his bags.

"Uh there was a family emergency so I need to head back home." Peter lied. "I might have to go to Midtown High-."

"T-That's a human school!" Moka said and Peter cursed not expecting her to know that. "Y-You can't go to a human school!"

"Why not?" Peter asked surprised by that.

"It's just... I don't like humans very much." Moka said making Peter wince as his arms went slack. "They can be cruel, I know because I've attended human school's all the way through Junior High."

"Not all of them are." Peter tried to say but Moka shook her head.

"Yes they can be, none of them believed in Monsters." Moka said with a frown. "I was all alone and some of them called my a Mutant or something when I tried to make friends, I don't know what that is."

Peter winced at hearing that one.

"That's why I hate humans." Moka said.

Peter looked down. '_Then we can't get along._' He thought sadly.

"W-... What if I told you I was human?" Peter asked earning a confused look.

"What?" Moka asked in confusion.

'_Here goes._' Peter closed his eyes. "I'm human." He said surprising Moka. "That's all I am and I'm only here because of a mix-up."

"But you wouldn't have been able to do that to Saizou if you were-." Moka began only for Peter to cut her off.

"Remember when people called you a Mutant?" Peter asked and as Moka gave a nod he continued. "Lately people with abilities pop up and people call them Mutants out of fear along with Metahumans who receive abilities in accidents... I'm a Metahuman, not a Monster."

Moka took a step back in shock at hearing that and Peter knew that she believed him and that wasn't the reaction he was hoping for.

But then what was he expecting honestly?

"And you hate humans." Peter turned and ran before Moka could say anything else.

"Peter wait!"

But he was already gone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'_It wouldn't have worked out with us being friends._' Peter thought as he already left her in the dust. '_I'm Human and she's a Monster. No matter how nice she is, she said so herself she hate's humans... And it was stupid of me to come here in the first place, I have a responsibility to New York... To the Avengers... To Aunt May._'

But as he ran he couldn't help but think of how his Uncle Ben would disapprove of how he just ran away.

Then again considering what this school had as students and teachers, maybe Uncle Ben wouldn't blame him.

As he ran, Peter looked up to see the exact same bus that brought him here as the Bus Driver was waiting. "So you're running away after all web head."

"You-... You know who I am?" Peter asked in surprise.

"Yeah, I knew ever since you stepped on the bus, it's not everyday you get a Human who could pass for a Spider Youkai on the bus." The Driver said to Peter. "Well if you're serious about leaving then get on, just know that if you leave now, you won't come back."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Peter!" Moka was running through the woods in the direction she saw Peter running. "Where are you?! Wait!"

Moka was afraid.

If she didn't reach Peter in time, she would lose the only friend she ever made.

Yes she was shocked that he was human, even after what he did earlier.

But Peter seemed different from other humans... He even said so himself that he met some bad examples of Vampires and yet still hung out with her.

"I don't care!" Moka shouted hoping that if Peter heard her, he would know what she meant. "Please come back."

"Hey cutie." Saizou stepped out from behind a tree. "I see you wised up."

"Sorry but I'm busy now." Moka said with a glare.

Saizou smirked as his tongue came out and he grew, changing to his true form, showing him to be an Orc, as his skin turned gray and some of his clothes ripped off. "I can't stay in my human form anymore." He said as his voice got deeper. "I'm going to enjoy this!"

With that he grabbed Moka and slammed her into a tree causing her to cry out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Peter had one foot on the bus when he heard the scream and his Spider-Sense was going off as he turned to hear Saizou's laugh. "Oh man." He said getting an idea of what was happening.

"You sure you want to go?" The Driver asked curiously as Peter looked back at him. "This is the only chance you'll get to leave."

"I-." Peter was conflicted before he heard his Uncle Ben.

'_With Great Power._'

"I have a Responsibility right now." Peter said with a determined look as he ran and the Bus Driver smiled as he fingered his sunglasses.

"Well then Spidey, go get em." He said with a smile. "Show them some mighty Marvel Action."

As he ran, Peter stripped out of his uniform to show his Spider-Man outfit underneath as he pulled out the gloves and pulled them on with his web shooters underneath and he was just pulling his mask on as he shot a web line and swung through the trees.

'_... Did I have to change?_' Spider-Man thought to himself as he made his way to where he heard the scream. '_Then again I feel practically naked in a fight without my costume._'

He came onto the scene with Saizou in his true form using his tongue that was wrapped around Moka's leg to slam her into another tree.

Frowning under his mask, Spider-Man jumped forward. "Hey ugly!" He called out causing Saizou to turn only to receive a kick to the face. "Haven't you heard of the no tongue on the first date rule?"

Moka pushed herself up a bit at seeing a teenager in red and blue tights with a spider logo on his chest and spider webs underneath the arms wearing a mask with huge silvery lenses on it.

"Moka, you alright?" Spider-Man made it over to her as Saizou was recovering.

"P-Peter?" Moka asked in surprise at the fact it was him in the costume.

"Well I'm Spider-Man like this." Spider-Man quipped before his Spider-Sense went off and he grabbed Moka and jumped high into the air, dodging an arm that tore through the tree. "Man what did trees do to you?"

"Shut it!" Saizou roared as Spider-Man landed on a tree branch and sat Moka on there.

"This should take a few minutes." Spider-Man said jumping off the branch as he shot a glob of webbing, covering Saizou's eyes.

"What the-?!" Saizou tried to rip it out only for his hands to get stuck. "What is this shit?!"

"That's webbing, you know for a spider?" Spider-Man taunted running at the guy as he finally managed to tear the webbing off, only for Spider-Man to slide between his legs and webbing his feet together making him trip. "Now how many hits does it take for an ugly creep like you to fall over?"

Not waiting for an answer, Spider-Man jumped and landed on the back of Saizou's head making his face go into the ground, causing cracks to appear, but Saizou quickly spun around his arm catching Spider-Man in the chest making him sail into the tree.

"Oh I should've seen that coming." Spider-Man muttered feeling tender in his ribs.

"Then you should've stayed out of my way!" Saizou came at Spider-Man as he flipped over the Orc.

"Nah, that's not my style." Spider-Man quipped landing in his signature crouch. "I make it my mission to stop assholes like you from taking advantage of people, and I've fought stronger beings that would make you cry. Hell compared to Juggy and The Serpent Society you are one of the easy ones."

"Stop disrespecting me!" Saizou roared tearing a tree out of the ground and used it as a bat only for Peter to jump and land on it.

But he didn't see the tree that it would hit and his Spider-Sense warned him of it too late as he was slammed into it and on the ground.

'_I need to end this quickly._' Peter went to push himself up only for Saizou to grab his arm and lift him in the air.

"Not so tough now are you-?" Saizou began only for webbing to cover his mouth.

"Hey only I do the quips-." Spider-Man stopped as Saizou began squeezing his arm and he felt agonizing pain as it was close to breaking. "Ack."

"Peter!" Moka jumped out of the tree and ran up to the Orc. "Let him go."

"Shut up!" Saizou used Peter to slam her back, but what he didn't know was that Peter accidently tore the Rosary off of her on impact as he turned back to Spider-Man. "Now where were we-?"

A blast of wind caused him to drop Spider-Man in shock as he spun around to see light coming from Moka as her hair changed to silver and her eyes were now blood red and Saizou was shivering.

"T-That energy, s-she's an S-Class Super Monster."

'_W-What?_' Spider-Man thought pushing himself up painfully as he saw how different Moka looked and it wasn't just the looks.

The way she stood was different and she had a cold look in her eyes.

'_I-Is this what she was talking about?_' Spider-Man thought seeing the Rosary on the ground and his Spider-Sense was warning him to be careful around her.

"So then I suppose the one who woke me up is you, huh?" Moka asked and even her voice was different.

"W-Why can't I stop shaking?" Saizou muttered as Moka yawned.

"Only an Orc?" Moka asked in a degrading tone. "It's time for you to know your place."

"M-Moka?" Spider-Man asked in confusion causing her to give him a look and even the way she looked at him was different.

Instead of friendliness it was cold indifference.

Then Moka became a blur and shot forward, kicking Saizou so hard that he flew through ten trees and she wasn't even trying.

Spider-Man gaped underneath his mask. '_C-Can she go head to head with the Hulk?!_'

"Not even a decent opponent." Moka complained as Saizou was out cold before she walked over to Spider-Man. "I would ask what's with the ridiculous costume, but I don't give a crap right now."

"Man why does everyone dis the costume." Spider-Man muttered seeing her pick up the Rosary.

"You're not scared?" Moka asked with a raised brow.

"I saw a guy try to eat the planet a month ago, what could be scarier than that?" Spider-Man asked as Moka blinked, not hearing about that.

"Whatever." Moka said and from her tone Spider-Man could tell that she was annoyed by that, as she put the Rosary on and Spider-Man had to cover his eyes to block out the light and when it died down, he saw the Moka with the pink hair.

Spider-Man caught her as she fell forward. "Got you-." He stopped when she bit his neck and he could see that she was subconsciously doing it while being out. "Oh come on."

His first day at his new school didn't go exactly as planned, but he guess he was here to stay.

Especially considering how the Bus Driver said that was his only chance.

"Capuchu." Moka muttered through his neck as she was still out.

Now if only he can get her to stop sucking his blood then he would be good.

**To Be Continued...**

**Another new story and I have no shame in doing so.**

**... Yeah I did a Rosario-Vampire and Spider-Man crossover.**

**I've heard about Rosario a few years ago from a friend of mine so I decided to check it out this last month and I got hooked on the first episode.**

**I thought it was cute how the characters were.**

**... Yes I'm a guy and I think stuff is cute, so go ahead and get it out of your system.**

**Anyways, I hope you liked the first chapter and the next one will be out as soon as I can get it out.**

**I will explain later how Yokai Academy found Peter and how he got the flyer and other Marvel Characters will appear overtime.**

**You can already tell there will be some issues between Blade and Spidey when they meet in Japan.**

**So tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: Charms of a Succubus

_**Chapter 02: Charms of a Succubus**_

Peter was staring at the ceiling as he laid in a web hammock in his dorm room.

Normally the students get a bed but to him it looks more like a sleeping bag... Sure it's a different culture with him being in Japan and all but he didn't want to have a sore back.

So he mixed some new webbing that lasts instead of dissolving.

It took a lot of trial and error but he managed it within three hours of his first night.

Speaking of which, only a day has passed since he's been there and he sent a letter to Aunt May as well as his friends.

The letter he sent ended up saying that there was no signal at the school or anyplace around it, so it would explain why he didn't call and then it was to tell her that he was having fun.

That honestly surprised him but it was probably because Moka knew he was human and accepted it.

Sure to everyone else he's a monster in disguise.

But for monsters some of them weren't so bad.

He even sent a letter to Johnny Storm of the Fantastic Four, Matt Murdock who is actually Daredevil and his friends from the X-Men asking how they were doing.

Even Wasp from the Avengers got a letter because out of everyone on that team she got his sense of humor along with him sending a letter to Hulk considering they were on good terms.

It would take awhile to receive any letters back due to the weird delivery schedule, but Peter was hoping they would get them.

He even sent a letter to Jolly Jameson from Spider-Man just to piss him off... Without a return address of course.

Giving a yawn, Peter checked the time and saw that he had to go to class.

"Might as well." Peter muttered getting up as he decided to change into his school uniform.

As he did that, he saw his Spider-Man costume on the floor so he casually hid it in his dresser underneath all of the clothes.

He can't risk being Spider-Man around here due to him acting like a Spider Monster to fit in.

Especially if some of these Monsters seen the News about the Human world.

He was lucky that Moka didn't seem the type to watch the News or she would probably be unsure due to the News labeling him as a 'Masked Menace to Society' with everything from littering to Global Warming blamed on him.

As he exited his room, he saw a lot of teenage monsters goofing off in their true forms with each other.

'_Luckily they don't think anything about me not changing._' Peter thought happily knowing that from the excuse he gave he was in the clear.

It was that he lost control in his real form and they kept a wary eye on him after that thinking he was one of the 'Rogue' monsters.

As he was walking to class, he heard a few voices behind him. "Hey check it out it's that new girl."

"Oh yeah, Moka."

"She's so hot it should be illegal."

'_Man these guys are acting like just about any other teenagers._' Peter thought shaking his head. '_Then again when I first met Moka I'm just as guilty, but I got over it quickly._'

"Peter!" Moka ran up and hugged his arm.

"What?! There's a guy with her?!"

"Him again?! What's his relationship with Moka?!"

"He's not getting away with this, I'm gonna beat him to death."

Peter sighed as he felt the all-too familiar Spider-Sense going off. '_Seriously it's getting old already!._'

"Morning Moka." Peter said trying to ignore his sixth sense screaming at him.

But it was annoying as he winced.

"What's with you this morning?" Moka asked grabbing his hand. "Let's go."

"Wha?!" Peter was pulled along as she ran holding his hand, trying his best not to trip and fall as her strength dragged him.

"Now she's holding his hand?!"

"That bastard!"

As their cries of jealousy were drowned out the further they got away, Peter smiled now that his Spider-Sense was calming down. "So crazy day yesterday, huh?" Peter asked with a chuckle.

"Not really." Moka said before looking sheepish. "Then again it's natural it was for you going to a human school before."

"Yeah, it's nice not hiding my powers so much in this school." Peter said with a smile as Moka gave a nod.

"Yeah... But it must be lonely being the only human." Moka said as Peter gave a chuckle.

"Not so much." Peter said with a nod. "It's never lonely with friends."

Moka had a smile at hearing that.

Then Peter blinked as she bit his neck. '_Oh come on!_'

"Capuchu!" Moka said her voice muffled.

Yeah... This was the downside of being friends with her.

Moka was a pretty cool friend and really sweet.

But apparently his genetically altered blood had a taste that she loved and occasionally she would suck his blood.

He wasn't so sure about it, but logically speaking Vampires do need to drink blood after all to survive.

But he was confused on a few things about her being a Vampire.

The Vampires he's seen with his team-up with Blade burned in the sunlight and he does remember getting bit by one and the Vampire screamed about his blood being tainted and that was one of the few times Blade helped him by getting rid of the venom before he could change... While holding a stake in his other hand, just in case.

But Moka, she was in sunlight, her bites didn't turn him, hell she had a reflection and she loved the taste of his blood.

... Alright that last part sounded dirty for some reason.

But the fact remains that something was wrong with his experiences with Vampires and he was tempted to ask Moka but he wasn't sure how to approach the subject.

Especially if she found out he was friends with Blade a notorious Vampire Hunter who is probably told as a nightmare story for Vampire Children who misbehave.

The thought of that made him snicker as Moka finished.

"What's funny?" Moka asked curiously

"Ah just thinking about something from back home." Peter lied, wanting to wait a bit before approaching the subject on how she was radically different from the Vampires he met.

"Hey do you want to talk about your home?" Moka asked curiously.

Peter was always vague on why he wore that costume when fighting Saizou, but she was curious to know what the story was behind it.

"Maybe later." Peter said to Moka making her grin.

"Alright, I'll see you in class." Moka said taking off running as Peter rubbed his neck a bit.

It was a little sore from the bite and he did feel a little lightheaded, but nothing his small healing factor won't take care of.

Seeing how far the school was, Peter sighed.

The trees weren't big enough for him to web swing there so unless he wants to slingshot himself like he did with trying to help Moka get away from Saizou he was walking.

That was one of the things he missed about being Spider-Man.

Hearing a thud and a pained moaning, Peter turned and walked through some trees to see a girl near the lake wearing the a white school shirt and a sleeveless yellow vest over it, with light blue hair.

She looked like she was in pain so being the person he was, Peter walked over to see if she needed some help.

But he stopped his Spider-Sense buzzing and it was coming from her.

Looking closely, he saw nothing was wrong and he remembered that it was a Monster School.

Frowning, Peter sighed. "Are you going to cut the act?" He asked making the girl look up to him with big eyes.

"W-What?" She asked with a pained whimper but he could see the shock in her eyes.

"I can tell you're faking." Spider-Man said causing her to stop.

"B-But how, no one ever could." She said dropping all pretense of being ill or injured.

'_That's because they probably don't have a Spider-Sense like I do._' Peter thought smugly.

Then the girl smiled and made eye contact causing Peter's Spider-Sense to go haywire as he felt his body go slack a bit as she pressed her chest up against his.

'_S-Soft-Whoa don't go there!_' Peter told himself blushing furiously. '_Dangerous Territory... I need an adult! I need an adult!_'

He was wondering what was up with his lack of resisting though.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" The girl asked in a seductive tone and still kept eye contact. "I've had my eye on you for awhile Peter Parker."

'_Wait._' Peter closed his eyes and the energy disappeared as he jumped back. "Eye contact to control others, huh?"

Now the girl was even more shocked that her trick didn't work.

"How is my charm not working on you?!"

"You think I would tell you after that?!" Peter said in a deadpanned tone. "Who are you anyways?!"

"Kurumu Kurono." The bluenette said and Peter felt his Spider-Sense and could tell she was trying again.

Deciding his best bet was to get out of there, Peter took off running. "Well see ya!"

"How the hell did he resist me?" Kurumu asked darkly. "No man resists me!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Peter sighed as he made it to school. "Man, I really need to be more careful." He muttered shouldering his backpack. "That could've ended badly."

Shaking his head, Peter made it to class only for Ms. Nekonome to have what looked like a video projector.

"Hello class, today we're going to be teaching you about some very important changes in the Human World." Ms. Nekonome said with a smile. "How many of you have heard of the Avengers?"

Peter stiffened on that one as his jaw dropped causing Ms. Nekonome to look at him.

"Ah Mr. Parker, you have I take it?" Ms. Nekonome asked causing everyone to look at him curiously, especially Moka due to not hearing of them.

"I-I lived in the Human World for a bit." Peter said causing many of the teen monsters to whisper around. "I'm actually shocked many other Monsters don't know about them."

"Well then can you tell the class who they are?" Ms. Nekonome asked with a smile.

Peter looked around the class to see all eyes on him and he froze at seeing the Kurumu girl from earlier who smirked and waved at him.

"Uh they're the Earth's Mightiest Heroes." Peter said with a chuckle. "They saved the world plenty of times in the last year from a lot of threats."

"Correct." Ms. Nekonome said with a smile as she started the projector up. "Now I'm going to show the class pictures I've obtained of some of them, since you know a lot about them consider explaining some of them a Pop Quiz."

Peter swallowed a bit at having more attention on him as the first picture showed a man in red and gold armor in the air shooting beams of energy. "Iron Man, a human named Tony Stark created a suit of armor to fly and fight his enemies." He said considering the whole world knew who Iron Man was.

The second picture showed a muscular blond man in ancient armor with a red cape holding a hammer as lightning flashed behind him.

"Thor the God of Thunder." Peter said making many of the students snicker not believing he was really a God.

Then it showed a huge green giant in ripped purple pants making people whistle in awe at seeing him.

"The Hulk, the strongest being in the world." Peter said and other scoffed thinking he wasn't so tough.

It went on and on with Ms. Nekonome showing various heroes that were in the Avengers and he heard a few catcalls to Wasp, Black Widow, Mockingbird and Ms. Marvel.

'_Yeah try anything and you'll get the crap beaten out of you by them._' Peter thought chuckling before his blood froze as it showed him as Spider-Man.

Moka's eyes widened at seeing that picture before looking at him in shock remembering him wearing that costume the other day.

Hesitating a bit, Peter sighed. "Spider-Man someone with the powers of a spider."

He probably had a lot of explaining to do to Moka on this one.

Hell he was lucky that Saizou who was a few seats away with a few bruises was beaten so badly yesterday that he didn't remember anything but waking up in agony after cornering Moka, so he was scared shitless of the Vampire Girl.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As class ended early Peter sat down with Moka in lunch and it was a little quiet.

"So you're well known in the Human World?" Moka asked as Peter gave a nod, looking for anyone listening in.

"I am a little famous." Peter said weakly. '_Mostly infamous due to Jolly Jameson._' "I just like helping the little people and I ended up joining the Avengers last year."

"Does that mean you saved the world before?" Moka asked looking a little amazed.

Peter scratched the side of his face. "Once or twice, the main Avengers do it weekly, I usually stay in the City and keep criminals off the streets with other street crime fighters." He said. "Nothing too fancy."

"C-Can I hear about some of the adventures?" Moka asked truly curious about the Human World as Peter experienced it.

"Um sure, but there's a lot of them." Peter said with a smile.

It was pretty nice just talking to someone who knew his secret.

But for some reason his Spider-Sense was going off and he assumed it was the guys glaring at him when in actuality it was Kurumu who was a few tables away holding broken chopsticks as she glared towards them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Humming to himself, Peter felt his Spider-Sense go off before someone pulled him into the Janitor's closet and held him against the wall.

Shaking his head, he saw that it was Kurumu.

"Why don't you love me?"

'_Did she just-. What did-?_' "...I'm sorry, what?"

"Why. Don't. You. Love. Me?" Kurumu repeated in a strained tone.

"Am I supposed to?" Peter asked making sure not to keep eye contact before it all clicked. "Pheromones, that's your ability isn't it?!"

"Part of it." Kurumu said with a sly smile as her chest pressed against his again. "I'm a Succubus, my charms make men fall for me and yet you resist it. Why?!"

"Lo-That's not love." Peter said a little horrified at the fact that she was actually trying to rape him that morning. Now he really does need an adult. "That's lust."

"Same thing." Kurumu said her voice getting a little husky and Peter felt his body acting up against his will a bit with his Spider-Sense screaming at him to get the hell away from her.

"No it's not." Peter said twitching as he fought the pheromone she was emitting. "Love is an emotion, not what you're doing. Hell it's practically slavery and rape!"

Kurumu frowned before seeing the bite mark on his neck. "Of course, it's that Vampire girl, she has you in a spell already."

"Wait, what?" Peter was confused on how Kurumu came to that conclusion.

"Just wait here." With that Kurumu had purple batlike wings sprout out of her back, her nails lengthened like claws and a whip-like tail came out from under her skirt. "Once I take care of that Vampire you'll be mine." With that she flew out the window in the closet.

As his Spider-Sense died down, Peter groaned. '_Why do these type of situations happen to me?'_ He thought in drained annoyance. '_Let them happen to someone else for crying out loud._'

Then he realized what she just said.

"Oh shi-**MOKA!**"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Moka was humming to herself as she was walking around the school grounds after school.

Peter told her a few of his adventures how he got his powers, an enemy of his made completely out of sand and about some of his hero friends that he made.

His life as a human was so much different then how hers was in a human middle school.

'_**Look out!**_' A voice said in her head as her rosary glowed causing Moka to look around in surprise before seeing a shadow above her.

Looking up, Moka had to jump back to avoid Kurumu slashing at her with the claws.

"Damnit, hold still!" Kurumu snarled.

"Who are you?!" Moka asked hesitantly not sure what was going on.

"I'm your death-." Kurumu was cut off by webbing blocking her eyesight causing her to crash into the wall.

"I made it." Peter panted managing to catch up. '_Nothing to swing on and trying to catch up to someone who can fly faster than Toomes, that is exhausting!_'

"Peter?" Moka looked at him in confusion. "What's going on?"

"Do you want the long version or the short?" Peter asked as Kurumu was tearing the webbing off.

"Short." Moka answered seeing that.

"Miss Succubus here tried to use her pheromone charm on me and since I can resist it, she thinks you have me under a spell yourself." Peter explained to her. "So she wants to get rid of you in order to try and put a spell on me herself."

"What? But that's crazy." Moka said with wide eyes. "I don't have you under a spell."

"Lies, I saw the bite mark!" Kurumu said flying at them. "If I have to rough Petey here up to kill you then I will."

'_I haven't been called that in a while._' Peter thought ducking the strike as Moka dodged to the side.

Shooting two web lines from his web shooters, Peter used his strength to slam Kurumu to the yard. "You miss are officially grounded." Peter said in his best adult-like voice. "You're flying privileges are revoked."

Using her claws, Kurumu slashed through the webbing as Peter shot more only for her to keep slicing them.

"Any chance you know a Lady Deathstrike?" Peter asked sheepishly as she ran closer slicing through his webbing.

"You don't know why I do this!" Kurumu shouted as Peter jumped over her.

"What, enslave men? Sorry lady but no means no!" Peter snarked to her. "I don't do rape!"

"She's in the way of me finding my destined one!" Kurumu shouted at him. "If I don't, my kind is extinct."

On hearing that, Peter frowned only to be backhanded and he shot towards Moka with tears in his uniform from her claws.

"Peter, take my rosary off!" Moka said as Peter landed next to her.

Peter hesitated, not sure if that was a good idea but he was panting.

Most of his energy was spent on resisting Kurumu's pheromones, so he knew he wouldn't last.

"Alright." Peter said grabbing the rosary and pulling it off. "But go easy on her."

He wasn't so sure about fighting after hearing that last part.

In a second Moka's true form stood there as Kurumu snarled. "Do you think I'm scared?! I can't let you stop me!"

Moka chuckled darkly at hearing that. "So what are you going to do?" She asked with a smirk. "You can''t let me stop you, so you dare to bare your fangs at the likes of me. Frail egotistical woman. Know your place."

Kurumu shot at Moka to slash her only for the vampire to be gone. "F-Fast." She muttered before feeling someone grab her tail.

"No, you're just slow." Moka said flipping her into the air before she kicked Kurumu. "And you're about to experience the power of an S-Ranked Monster first hand!"

Peter winced as Kurumu slammed through a few trees and slid to her knees.

"I-I'm sorry." Kurumu muttered having trouble getting up. "I-I won't do it anymore."

She knew she couldn't win this fight.

"I have no guarantee of that." Moka said walking up to her. "So to be safe, I'm going to tear your wings and tail off."

Kurumu's eyes widened in fear.

"Moka, I think that's enough." Peter said about ready to intervene if it went too far.

His Spider-Sense was screaming bloody murder at him for even thinking about it as Moka turned towards him.

But he'll stand by what he said.

"Not only did this Succubus try to bewitch you, she tried to kill the two of us."

Peter shrugged. "Honestly in my line of work back home I've had attempts on my life every other day. But I can't really be mad at her because of her reasons." He said surprising Moka as well as Kurumu who looked up in shock. "Anyways we all make mistakes in life, I could write a book about the many I've made before I came here."

Moka frowned.

"Look we'll give her a second chance alright?" Peter said hoping that talking her down would work because he knew from how his Spider-Sense was going off that if she disagreed she could do it despite him trying to stop it. "What do you say, Moka?"

Peter held out his hand with a grin only for Moka to snatch the rosary from his other hand.

"Don't make any mistakes, you're friends with the other Moka, not me." Moka said to him. "She may want to be your friend, I just don't want to have your blood stolen from me."

"Nice to know." Peter said not even fazed... On the outside that is.

"Fine she get's a second chance, but if she tries it again, I won't just rip her wings and tail off, I'll rip her head off." Moka warned before placing the rosary back on and she was back to being the pink haired Moka again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The rest of the day passed by without incident thankfully as both Peter and Moka were walking through the hallway to class.

"So wait, you heard a voice coming from the rosary?" Peter asked curiously.

"It's weird, maybe the seal is becoming weaker or something." Moka said looking down. "And I'm sorry for what the other me said."

"Meh it's fine, I have a friend that says he wants to gut me half the time if I annoy him." Peter said surprising her. "Even if your other self doesn't see me as a friend, I see both of you as friends."

"Peter." Moka said in shock.

"Morning!" Kurumu came up behind them and since Peter's Spider-Sense didn't warn him of the surprise he screamed in shock along with Moka.

'_Damn Sense only works for danger, not surprise!_' Peter thought trying to calm his palpitating heart.

"Hey Peter, I cooked some cute little cookies for us, how about we eat them together?" Kurumu offered and Peter blinked as he tapped his head to make sure his Spider-Sense wasn't taking it easy before deciding that Kurumu wasn't trying to bewitch him like the other day.

"Not that I don't appreciate the offer, but why me?" Peter asked cautiously.

"Oh remember how I said I was looking for my one and only destined partner for life?" Kurumu asked with a light blush and Peter gave a nod along with Moka the brunette having a bad feeling in his stomach at this. "Well I decided that it was you."

Peter stared in disbelief. "Come again?" He asked while Moka looked horrified for some odd reason.

"Well you did speak up for me." Kurumu told him with a real smile. "And you were the one to give me a second chance so I'm totally in love with you!"

With that she ran up and hugged Peter her chest touching his.

Peter was stupefied by the situation.

'_How the-. What the-?_'

Now it's two girls that left him speechless.

What the hell?!

Moka frowned and grabbed Peter's arm taking him out of Kurumu's grip.

The Succubus frowned at the Vampire and grabbed Peter's other arm and now the brunette found himself in a tug of war match where he was the rope as they pulled him back and forth.

"W-Wait, don't I have a say in this?!" Peter asked as they were arguing. "Girls? Hello?!"

"He's mine Vampire!"

"No Peter is mine!" Moka opened her mouth and bit Peter's neck sucking some blood with a happy face. "Capuchu!"

"Oh that's bullshit right there!" Kurumu shouted at her as Moka gave the peace sign while Peter was getting dizzy by both the motion and the blood loss.

"If Matchstick was here I don't know if he would laugh his ass off at me or be pissed." Peter muttered dazed before he passed out. '_Why can't I have normal problems?_'

"You drained him dry you Vampire bitch!"

"Oh do you really want to start something after yesterday?!"

**To Be Continued...**

**Man this was a fun chapter to type, especially with the material that was given from the episode/Manga I was using along with Peter's random thoughts like 'I need an adult!' so I hope I kept everyone laughing at how this was getting.**

**Plus now that he saw how their teacher was showing the class some events from the Human world like the Avengers, he will make it a mission not to wear his Spider-Man suit in the school.**

**Oh and his bed being a web hammock, I figured it would be cool because no offense to the Japanese culture but I don't think I can fall asleep in their beds... Then again I'll have to try it first.**

**Coldblue: Yeah, I've seen some but it didn't stop me from wanting to type my own and yes I used Spectacular Spider-Man combined with Ultimate Spider-Man, Avengers EMH, 616 and 1610 for this story so you can expect some references and like you said the first chapter was like the first episode but that's because I'm just beginning the story and like how I changed this episode a bit I planned to change the others as well.**

**Now for your questions. 1) He will overtime but he's trying to find the right way to ask. 2) Oh I have a plan for that last part but yes Spider-Man will be immune for the most part. 3) Eventually yes. 4) Man you guessed it.**

**Phantom Fan: Oh don't worry, I plan to use both the Manga and the Anime to do the typing as well as my imagination.**

**SCARLET117: Good eye on what elements I used for the story and don't worry I plan to continue it. And I like both the Anime and Manga equally because both of them have good materials that the other doesn't have. 1) Actually I have a plan for that one so stay tuned for later on. 2) Don't worry I won't, the time he wore it was because it was instinct for him to put it on whenever there was trouble and as this chapter showed, the Monsters know about the problems that humans face. 3) I never really typed Dormammu so I might do that but I'm not decided on that one. Ghost Rider however will be mentioned a few times.**

**Cabrera1234: So true on all of them.**

**LordGhostStriker: I know I told you this in the PM but I'm going to put the same thing here so I don't have to answer the same question more then once... Or twice in this case. I know that. I had it be instinct for him due to being used to wearing the suit whenever there was trouble. I figured it would be funny with him resisting the urge to put it on after the first chapter.**

**Alright that's enough out of me for this chapter.**

**Spidey Signing Out!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Little Witch

_**Chapter 03: The Little Witch**_

"What a crazy month." Peter muttered in his web hammock yawning as he shut his alarm off.

It's been exactly one month since he ended up in Youkai Academy, a school that was actually for Monsters and his two best friends in this school right now were two girls.

Moka Akashiya who is actually a Vampire that becomes a cold badass when the Rosemary cross around her neck is removed but when it's on she's sweet and friendly.

Then again with her having two different personalities, maybe he should say he had three friends rather than two.

But the second... Or third... Damnit the other girl is a Succubus named Kurumu Kurono who tried to bewitch him, attempted murder on Moka and is now another friend.

His social circle is getting pretty weird at this point.

Then again he climbs walls and dressed in a costume to punch peoples faces in New York, so who was he to talk?

He did get some letter back from Harry, Gwen, MJ and Aunt May along with Johnny sending him a letter.

Wasp even sent a letter back with a hello from Hulk.

He didn't get one from Daredevil, kind of expected because he didn't think about him being blind until after he sent it but he heard rumors that he could read the ink off papers by touching it.

Smiling a bit at the letters and he pulled out a picture that Harry sent that had the two of them along with Gwen and MJ the day they became a group in their Freshmen Year with the words 'Wish you were here.'

Apparently the Academy sent someone named Tsukune Ano in his place so Harry's been showing the kid the ropes according to the letter from him and helping him keep safe from Flash Thompson.

'_I wonder if this Tsukune guy is a monster._' Peter thought in worry before shaking his head. '_Maybe I'm overthinking things a bit too much._'

If he was a monster that was threatening to others, Youkai Academy wouldn't put him in a Human School.

... Right?

Deciding not to think on it, Peter finished putting his tie on as he walked out of the dorms to get to class.

The last week they had an exam and Peter figured he did pretty good, so he wanted to see if they posted the scores already.

Surprisingly he didn't meet up with either Moka or Kurumu on the way.

Maybe they went on ahead to class?

... He better make sure that they don't kill each other.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Peter found a group of students at the bulletin board in the courtyard and he smiled as he guessed what was going on.

"Now let's see." Peter muttered.

Instead of A's or B's they actually put a number next to the name as a rank and Peter looked around for his name before finding it.

He was Rank 2 on the Test just underneath someone named Yukari Sendou.

Sure he was a little disappointed he didn't make Rank 1 due to being Midtown's Brightest, but he smiled.

Rank 2 wasn't so bad, especially for a Human in a Monster School.

This Yukari person must be pretty smart.

Maybe this Yukari is on the same level as Reed Richards and Tony Stark.

"I wonder where Moka is." Peter looked before finding her as Rank 5. '_Wow, she's pretty smart as well._'

Looking for Kurumu he gave a sweat drop when he saw that she made Rank 201.

'_Well it could've been worse._' He thought considering there were close to a thousand in the school.

"Peter!" The Human Arachnid turned to see Moka running towards him.

"Hey Moka, congrats on making it to the Top Five." Peter said making Moka smile.

"I did? What about you?"

"Rank 2." Peter said with a smile. "I think that's a cool achievement for me."

"It is." Moka told him. "You must be pretty smart."

"Well I was a nerd before I got my powers." Peter admitted sheepishly. "Had the look and everything."

Moka giggled at the image as every other guy were burning holes at Peter.

After a month, it barely fazed him anymore.

But Peter's smile fell when he saw three teenage students a bit away behind Moka speaking to a black haired girl who looked to be dressed as a witch holding a small wand with a heart shape on it.

He could hear the words as Moka was still smiling, not seeing what was behind her.

"I suppose congrats are in order, Yukari." One of the teens said to the little girl. "As expected you're the number one youngest student."

"I guess that someone knew what they were doing when they let you skip ahead."

"But don't press your luck or you're going to pay the price-."

The guy was cut off when a glob of webbing covered his mouth.

"Wow just because you three got low grades doesn't mean you can take it out on someone else." Peter said walking up as the teen was trying to get rid of the webbing while Moka got in front of Yukari. "You three are pathetic."

"Who the hell do you think you are-?" One of them charged Peter who tilted his head to the side to dodge the punch before doing a backflip to kick the guy in the chin, sending him back a few feet.

The last guy hesitated as Peter looked at him.

"Your turn." Peter said with a smirk.

He admits he might be enjoying this more then he should, but since he doesn't have to hide his powers, he's all for using them to help another person.

Their leader managed to get the webbing off. "Come on guys, let's go." He said before sneering at Yukari. "Disgusting witch."

Peter glared at the man before turning to the little girl. "You alright-?"

"Thank you so much, Moka!" Yukari hugged the Pink haired Vampire. "You really saved my neck!"

Peter gaped as Moka blinked in confusion. "But it was Peter-." Moka tried but Yukari continued.

"I'm Yukari Sendou." The girl said not hearing what Moka said.

Hanging his head a bit, Peter didn't let it bother him.

He was used to not being thanked.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I've actually heard about you." Moka said as they were eating lunch with the witch. "You're in the same grade as we are, but your four years younger right?"

"Wow." Peter said impressed. "That's pretty cool."

"And your outfit rocks." Moka said causing Yukari to blush a bit.

"T-That's very nice of you to say, but I'm not the impressive one." Yukari said waving a hand. "You're by far the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, Moka... And you're kind-hearted and smart and cool... I-."

Peter and Moka exchanged glances, wondering what was about to happen.

"I wuv you so much!" Yukari jumped her with a hug surprising the two teens.

Peter's jaw dropped at hearing that not expecting it.

'_She loves her?!_' Then he shook his head. '_Wait, she could mean it a different way-._'

"Please be my girlfriend!"

Now Peter was certain he was right as Moka's face flushed.

"Um I can be your friend-." Moka tried to say but Yukari smiled.

"Yay!" Then Peter's eyes furthered widened when Yukari started to grope Moka's chest. "Wow, they're so soft."

"Eep!" Moka's face was a deep shade of red at this.

Peter was trying to process what he was seeing.

'_How the-. What the-... When-._' Peter was unaware of the nosebleed he was having. '_She's a perverted eleven year old._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A lot of students both male and female were staring as Yukari hung onto Moka's back still groping her chest. "Has anyone told you your boobs are bigger than they look?"

"Listen... Yukari could you-? Moka was trying to get her to stop but she was getting a little flushed.

"Look at her grabbing and squeezing Moka's fun bags." A random guy muttered before screaming. "It's just not fair."

"I'm flat as a pancake myself so getting to squeeze some like yours is a dream come true." Yukari said with a blush.

"Yukari can you please let go? I'm starting to feel a little weak." Moka muttered.

Peter sighed at seeing this as he was shaking his head.

'_Maybe I should intervene._' He thought walking over.

"Hey, what's going on-?" Peter asked only for Yukari to glare.

"Don't get in our way!" Yukari said letting go of Moka's chest as the vampire let out a sigh of relief. "I know all about you Peter Parker."

"... You do?" Peter asked in confusion as his Spider-Sense was beginning to buzz.

"Grades just below mine and you are an average height with no show of hobbies or abilities with the webbing coming from the mechanical bracelet you wear." Yukari said making Peter stare wondering how she forgot how he fought earlier. "In other words you are average."

"Uh huh." Peter had his arms crossed wondering what she was getting at.

"I love Moka-San, so I don't want my beautiful Moka-San to be brought down into the dirt by someone like you." Yukari took her wand out. "So I'm declaring war on you!"

"Wait, what?!" Peter's Spider-Sense was on full blast now. "War-?!"

A nearby door burst open as brooms flew at him.

"Whoa!" Peter jumped and latched onto the ceiling causing Yukari to blink.

"Okay so you do have some ability." Yukari admitted begrudgingly before the brooms came after Peter who was doing his best to dodge them on the ceiling with some of the students watching. "But you won't win!"

"Peter." Moka called out as one of them got a lucky shot in and smacked him to the floor.

"Cuz I'm a witch and I will use my magic to protect Moka-San from any boys that get near her."

Peter was dizzy from the hit to the head as he had one thought. '_I thought it was against school rules to say what type of monster you are._'

Unknown to them, the three teens from earlier were watching the scene.

"She broke the school rules." One of them whispered.

"Yeah she's out of control."

Their leader chuckled. "How about we show this little witch what happens when you break the rules?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Yukari Sendou?" Kurumu asked as she was helping Peter with the bruises he got on his face in the Nurse's Office.

She was surprised to see Peter on the floor with cleaning supplies around him when she was walking to class and since she declared Peter her soulmate, naturally she wanted to find who did this and teach them a lesson.

"Yeah, I don't really know what to do." Peter told her. "She said that if I get close to Moka again, her magic would do this... Man what is it with me being a bad luck magnet for magic?"

Seriously, first that time with Doctor Strange and ending up in the Dark Dimension for a few days and now this?

Kurumu cheered surprising Peter. "Yahoo, that means it's just the two of us right now, way to go Yukari!"

"Really?" Peter deadpanned as Kurumu realized she said it outloud as Yukari was underneath the window with a plan to get Moka to hate Peter.

"You know concerning that girl I've heard some things." Kurumu said causing Yukari to freeze. "They say she's a genius but I think she's childish and bratty."

Yukari was shaking at hearing that when Peter sighed.

"I would be a hypocrite if I agreed." Peter said making Kurumu look confused while Yukari peeked in surprise wondering what he was talking about. "Back home I played pranks with my abilities when I began using them and made childish jokes... Still do the latter occasionally, but I think all Yukari wants is a friend."

"She beat you up with brooms and you think she needs a friend?" Kurumu asked in disbelief.

"A lot of my close friends started out as people who try to kill me." Peter said remembering when he met Wolverine, Luke Cage and Hulk. "If I remember correctly you tried to kill me before we became friends."

Kurumu had the decency to look sheepish at hearing that.

Yukari was shocked but she shook her head, thinking he was making it up as she took out what looked like a doll and she had a piece of hair. "With Peter's hair in this voodoo doll, I'm going to win this war."

With that she made the doll punch the head.

Peter felt his Spider-Sense go off as his left hand punched his face. '_Did I just hit myself?!_'

"P-Peter?" Kurumu asked in shock as Peter repeatedly punched himself in the face. "What are you doing?!"

"Now for the finisher!" Yukari made the doll reach forward and Peter's eyes widened as he now gripped Kurumu's chest in his hands.

Kurumu looked surprised by the sudden action but she smiled.

'_Oh crap._' Peter was shell shocked as his body acted on its own. '_Can this get any worse-?_'

The door opened to show Moka walking in. "Peter I-."

Her eyes widened at the scene in front of her as Peter was on top of Kurumu and she had a look of bliss.

"What's going on here?!" Moka shouted making them freeze. "You got him under your love charm again don't you?!"

"What, no I don't!" Kurumu said standing up with Peter's hands still on her chest. "Peter just got grabby here!"

"I can't control my body!" Peter finally shouted. "I don't know what the cause is this time-."

Then slipped and fell forward and to his shock he had a pair of blue panties down as well.

'_Please tell me this isn't what I think it is._' Peter thought as it got quiet. '_... I'm dead._'

Kurumu actually looked mortified as she used her skirt to hide where the panty was as Moka looked a little angry.

"L-Let me explain." Peter tried to say before they heard laughter.

"I did it!" Yukari cheered, forgetting to stay hidden as she held the voodoo doll and they all got what happened. "It worked!"

"Yukari!" Three voices said in unison and Yukari realized she was seen.

"Uh-oh."

She attempted to leave only for Peter to jump and land in front of her webbing her feet to the ground.

"We need to talk-." Peter began only for Yukari to use the doll to make Peter punch himself in his manhood causing him to cry out in agony.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Thankfully, Moka and Kurumu took the doll away from Yukari as they were all in an empty classroom with Peter having an ice pack over his manhood with a pained expression.

Getting hit there was painful, period.

Getting hit there with the proportionate strength of a spider was overkill.

He probably won't be having any kids in the future.

"Alright." Peter began his voice a little high because of what happened. "Now we have to talk about what you did."

"Um... I kind of don't mind what she did." Kurumu said looking red as Yukari stuck her tongue out at Peter.

"Not helping." Peter said before looking at Yukari. "Look you have to stop these pranks-."

"Why should I?" Yukari asked annoyed at him. "No one is at my level with my powers."

"You don't know anything about power." Peter said having deja-vu as he remembered this happening when he spoke with his Uncle Ben but it was in reverse with him being the arrogant one thinking he was the big guy with his powers. "You think that just because you can do what you can that you can use them for everything?"

"Yup." Yukari said but she was angry at what he said first.

"Haven't you ever heard the words with Great Power comes with Great Responsibility?" Peter asked causing Yukari to scoff.

"What deadbeat came up with that stupid line?"

It got quiet as Peter didn't answer and both Moka and Kurumu looked at Peter whose shoulders were shaking at what she just said.

_SLAM!_

Everyone jumped as Peter slammed his fist right through the wall.

"Deadbeat?" Peter asked darkly, no hint of a smile or any humor in his tone and neither Moka or Kurumu seen Peter like this before.

Yukari was quiet as she saw his anger before she glared back. "Yeah, deadbeat! You don't have the right to lecture me. You don't know what it's like to picked on every day!"

Peter blinked at hearing that.

He was still angry at what she said, but he was surprised by that last part-.

_**Spider-Sense.**_

_Bam!_

A pot landed on Peter's head as Yukari ran off laughing.

"Hey!" Peter went to run after her when Moka grabbed his arm.

"Peter, you can't just get angry at a little girl like that." Moka tried to say but Peter shook his head.

"I'm not angry, I'm trying to stop her from making a big mistake." Peter said to her.

"She'll think it's a trick due to her being a border being." Kurumu said surprising Peter.

"What?"

"You don't know what a border being is?" Kurumu asked in surprise.

"Not really."

"I do." Moka said causing Peter to look at her. "It's because that witches are closer to being human than monsters and people here hate that."

'_So I was right, all she needs is a friend._' Peter thought sadly as he looked out the door where she ran.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Yukari was laughing as she was running from where she hit Peter with the pans, but as she ran she couldn't help but hear the whispers around her.

"It's that witch."

"Man why is a stupid border being in this school."

"She's nothing compared to us."

"I say we get her out."

"All she does is wave a stupid wand."

"Magic, that's probably how she got her grades."

Making it outside, Yukari realized her eyes were wet and she quickly wiped them. "I don't mind being alone." She whispered sadly, trying to lie to herself.

Then Peter's words flashed through her mind.

'_**You don't know anything about power.**_'

Yukari gripped her wand tightly. "He's the one that knows nothing." She muttered running off. "Responsibility? Bah who needs it-."

That was when Yukari ended up slamming into someone.

"Ow, watch where you're going you Moron!" Yukari shouted as she waved a fist before seeing who it was.

It was the three who picked on her that morning.

"You're the one who bumped into me Yukari-San." Their leader said with a smirk. "How rude, you're a damn shame to this academy."

"C-Class President." Yukari said in nervousness.

"The little rule breaker."

"You've really done it this time with revealing your Monster Identity."

"That doesn't have anything to do with you guys so leave me alone!" Yukari told them.

"Actually it does, for you see." The Class President grabbed Yukari by her wrist and hauled her off the ground. "If someone breaks the rules then it's our responsibility to take care of it."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Peter was by himself standing on the rooftop rails like he usually does on the buildings of New York in his crouch looking at the sky.

He couldn't help but think of a little of himself in Yukari as he thought back to before he got his powers.

_**~Two Years Ago~**_

A thirteen year old Peter Parker walked through the halls of Middle School.

The difference was that this Peter was scrawny, small and he had taped glasses on as he was trying to get through the hallway before a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Oh Puny Parker." Peter was held against the wall by a muscular teen with blonde hair. "Where do you think you're going in such a hurry?"

"F-Flash." Peter was nervous. "N-Nowhere."

"So did you do it?" Flash asked and Peter knew what he was talking about.

"Uh well you see-." Peter was cut off by a punch to the stomach causing him to cough in pain.

"No excuses for not doing my Science Report." Flash said in annoyance. "I told you to do it."

"I didn't have time-." Peter tried to say before Flash grabbed his backpack and threw Peter to the side.

"But you had plenty of time to do yours?" Flash asked at pulling it out before smirking as he tore it apart making Peter gasp. "That's why you do mine first before doing yours."

With that, Flash kicked Peter in the stomach before walking off.

"See you later Puny Parker."

_**~Present Time~**_

Peter knew how it was to be bullied but he did have friends.

_**~Two Years Ago~**_

"Flash again?" A red head teen boy wearing a green shirt asked as he helped Peter out of the school.

"Y-Yeah." Peter said with a frown. "Ever since Eddie graduated, he's been relentless."

"I'm sorry to hear about that." The teen apologized.

"You don't have to be sorry, Harry." Peter said to his best friend but deep down he was angry.

At Flash.

At the school.

At everyone.

Harry Osborn gave a smile. "I know, now come on, I think Gwen is waiting for us."

_**~Present Time~**_

He was the weak one.

Small, helpless, all the anger he probably would've went postal on the school if he didn't go to Doctor Curt Connor's Lab that summer.

_**~One Year Ago~**_

"Whoa." Peter said in awe as he was with a blonde haired girl with glasses wearing an orange hoodie. "Are we really in Doctor Connor's lab?!"

"You said you were a fan of his." Gwendolyn Stacy replied with a smile at seeing Peter smile.

He rarely did this last year thanks to Flash.

"I am." Peter said seeing that they had a few spiders in the cages. "Genetically Enhanced?"

"It's a science project that I'm working on." Both of them turned to see a young adult with brown hair wearing a white lab coat but with only one arm. "I've been looking into the DNA of different animals to see the differences between ours and theirs and seeing if I can make them compatible."

"D-Doctor Connors!" Peter gave out his right hand for a handshake only to wince as he remembered that Connors was missing his left. "Uh-."

"Don't worry, Peter Parker right?" Curt Connors used his only hand to shake Peter's. "Miss Stacy here told me about you when she was coming for the internship"

"I-Internship." Peter looked at Gwen in surprise who gave a small blush. "That's amazing Gwen."

"Oh it's nothing." Gwen said finding her hair interesting at that moment.

"She actually recommended you as well." Curt said making Peter's jaw drop.

"R-Really?" Peter asked with a hopeful expression.

"Yes, I spoke to a few of your teachers and they told me you were one of their brightest students." Curt said and Peter's grin got wider. "What do you say?"

"O-Of course!" Peter said with a smile.

"Doctor Connors, what was in this cage?" Gwen asked pointing to an empty cage that had nothing but webs in it.

Curt's eyes widened. "That was one of our experimental spiders." He said seeing it was gone. "But where-."

Peter felt a flash of pain and he yelped drawing their attention as he held up his hand where a pretty big spider was on it.

"Peter!" Gwen called as he fell back while Curt pulled out a cell phone.

"I need an Ambulance at the ECU University, a student was bitten by a poisonous spider!"

_**~Present Time~**_

Peter looked at his hand as he could still feel the phantom pain of the bite.

He was in a coma for a week after it happened with his DNA changing.

Doctor Connor's work actually became a reality that day with what happened to him and he was half-human half-spider because of it.

He discovered his powers a few days after he woke up due to him after nearly being ran over, he jumped back before he found himself on the side of a building, sticking to it.

The first thing he did however was put on a mask and fought in a wrestling ring.

It was to take his frustration out as well as earn the Parkers some money.

_**~One Year Ago~**_

"You think you can win little man?" Crusher Hogan asked as he was huge compared to Peter who just wore a black mask.

"Bring it on, tiny." Peter snarked not even waiting as he punched Hogan in the stomach causing the man to stumble before he jumped up and kicked him in the face. "Pathetic."

"Oh you're just asking for it-." Crusher ran to tackle him, but Peter just lifted him off the ground before slamming him face first, knocking him out.

"I'll take my money now." Peter said flippantly to the shocked announcer as everyone in the stadium stared in shock.

_**~Present Time~**_

He was growing arrogant, self-centered and just angry.

Then he did something he would regret for the rest of his life.

_**~One Year Ago~**_

Peter was walking by himself on his way to do his wrestling career and he had a proper wrestling outfit this time.

It was a red and blue suit to fit with his Spider-Man persona.

"Help!" Peter turned to see that a man running out of a store with a bag of money and was rushing towards Peter who was in front of him.

"Move it." The robber shouted and Peter gave a shrug, standing to the side.

"What was that?" The store owner asked at seeing that as a police officer was running after the guy. "Why didn't you trip him? All you had to do was stick your foot out and he would be eating pavement."

"It's not my problem." Peter told him with a shrug.

"Selfish brat."

"Selfish?" Peter glared at the nerve of the guy. "All my life I've been beat up, tormented and pushed around. Give me one good reason why I should give a damn about others? Everyone in this world can just go to hell for all I care!"

Peter turned only to walk right into his a man with gray hair that was pulled into a ponytail who had his arms crossed.

"U-Uncle Ben?" Peter asked surprised to see him.

"We need to talk." Benjamin Parker said as he heard what Peter just said.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They were both in Central Park now sitting on a bench as it was awkward.

"Peter, you're a good kid." Ben said. "And your Aunt and I love you to death, but you've changed these last few days."

Peter kept quiet.

Ben rubbed the back of his head. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

"I-... I know." Peter said looking down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Ben asked hopefully but Peter shook his head. "You really do remind me of your father sometimes."

Peter tensed as he heard that.

Somehow his father was always brought into the conversation.

How he was.

How Peter is like him or not.

Peter hated that.

"He used to have this saying that he and I both share." Ben said making Peter look up. "If you have the power to do something, you have the responsibility to help people with it."

"What?" Peter asked with a look.

"The way I always said it was that with Great Power comes Great Responsibility." Ben said to Peter. "Now I know I'm not your father but-."

"Then stop pretending to be." Peter didn't want to hear a lecture.

"Peter-."

"No! I'm just tired of everything!" Peter finally snapped as he stood up, all the aggression he held in for years hitting the breaking point. "I hate it here! I hate school, I hate being picked on! I just want it to stop! I don't have to take any shit from Flash or his friends anymore!"

'_I can make them stop._' Peter thought shaking as he thought about seeing how they liked being picked on for once.

How would they like being the ones beat up.

The ones scared to go to school.

"Peter your father wouldn't-."

"I'm not my father!" Peter shouted at him. "Sorry to disappoint you that I'm different from him. If he was so smart then where the fuck is he?!"

With that he ran despite Ben calling his name.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was dark by the time he got home looking saddened.

He skipped his Wrestling Career to cool off by himself and he felt guilty for yelling at his Uncle like that.

Ben cared for him and Peter knows that.

And yet he took out his anger on him.

But when he got home, he saw a Police Car and he was worried when he saw his Aunt May, a woman with silver hair crying. "A-Aunt May what's wrong-?" He stopped when he saw Ben Parker on the ground dead with a bullet wound.

As he stared, he heard the Police saying they cornered the shooter in a warehouse where he was holding off the police.

Turning around, he ran out as his Aunt called him to come back as Peter pulled out the costume he made for the wrestling match and pulled it on.

He didn't want the police to get him.

He will get this shooter himself.

This bastard was going to pay for this.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Murderer!" Peter shouted after he snuck into the warehouse surprising the shooter who was unprepared as he slammed him into the wall. "How could you-?!"

Peter's eyes widened under his mask.

This man.

It was him.

The robber that he let get away earlier that day.

_**~Present Time~**_

That guilt stayed with Peter to this very day.

The only time he turned his back on someone in need and his Uncle paid for it with his life.

And the last words he said to his Uncle Ben.

He could never take them back.

Giving a sigh, Peter looked down to have his eyes widen at seeing the same three teens from earlier dragging Yukari by her wrist into the forest.

Peter narrowed his eyes as he jumped off the rooftop and shot a webline at the nearby tree swinging into the forest where he landed on a branch.

He might not have saved his Uncle, but he wasn't going to leave Yukari to fend for herself.

He caught up in time to see Yukari get pushed into a tree. "Ow that hurt you jerk!"

"Oh it hurts, it hurts." One of them, the fat one mocked. "Why don't you just go cry about it."

"Your voice is disgusting." The skinny one said with a chuckle.

"Yup." The Class President said with a sigh. "Disgusting is exactly right. It makes me sick!"

WIth that all three of them revealed their true forms which turned out to be lizards that looked a bit like the one he tangoed with back in New York.

Only these three were a bit smaller in comparison.

"Now I think we're feeling hungry."

Tensing, Peter jumped down when they destroyed her Magic Wand. "Hey, leave her alone!"

All of them turned to Peter, the Lizard Youkai's looked annoyed while Yukari was surprised to see him.

"What a coincidence, we have a score to settle with you." The Class President said his voice sounding monstrous. "And what do you care about this disgusting little shrimp bitch that doesn't belong here."

"I care whenever people are being hurt for no reason." Peter said with a glare. "So what if she's a witch?"

"You tell them Peter!" Moka said walking out.

She was about to run out herself, but Peter beat her to the punch.

"Moka, get Yukari out of here." Peter said as he cracked his knuckles.

"W-What about you?" Yukari asked as Moka grabbed her.

"Don't worry, I have experience fighting a tougher lizard then these guys." Peter said with a grin as his Spider-Sense was going mad.

'_Connors was definitely bigger than them._' Peter thought as they snarled at being underestimated.

"Don't worry, Peter can handle himself." Moka said as Peter shot webbing at the lizardmen. "You don't have to do everything yourself you know, you're still a little kid so don't push yourself too hard."

"I'm not pushing too hard." Yukari protested to her as Peter jumped causing two of the lizardmen to crash into each other.

"Whoa, walk much?" Peter quipped using the tree as a springboard and landed on the back of the Class President. "How about a rodeo partner?"

"I know, but the truth is you were lonely your whole life." Moka said pulling surprised Yukari into a hug. "If you were lonely and you didn't want to be alone why didn't you say so?"

Peter was yawning as he grabbed the leading lizard by his tail and spun around, using him to hit his friends before letting go causing him to go flying into a tree.

"He shoots he scores... Wait that applies to basketball... Ah what the hell I'll use it anyway." Peter gave a shrug.

He turned as his Spider-Sense went off about to web the attacking lizard only for Kurumu to fly down and bash the lizard back.

"Thanks." Peter said.

Sure he had it, but it was nice to have help.

"No problem Petey." Kurumu said and Peter winced at being called that.

The Class President groaned before he saw that Moka and Yukari were still near and his two allies were out. '_Damnit._'

With a snarl, he came at them, intent on killing the witch and Peter noticed, so he shot a web line and propelled himself forward as the Lizard slammed Moka out of the way about to slash Yukari before Peter tackled the witch girl out of the way, earning three deep scratches on his back.

"Ack." Peter muttered as he and Yukari were on the ground a few feet away from the Lizardman.

"You scaly bastard!" Kurumu flew at the Class President and slashed through his scales with her claws.

"W-Why?" Yukari asked at seeing that. "Why did you do that?"

She attacked him.

Used magic to control his body.

So why did he risk his life to save her?

"You know, for the smartest kid, you can be slow on the uptake." Peter remarked wincing as his back flamed up in pain. "I know how you feel with being alone."

"No you don't!" Yukari snapped at him feeling a rush of anger. "You liar."

"It hurts." Peter said as he pushed himself up. "You scream and cry and no one turns, I hid it back home with wisecracks, pretending that it never bothered me. Eventually I gained friends."

He didn't meet Gwen until two months in his last year at Middle School and it was a year after Flash began picking on him due to his friend Eddie Brock moving out of the city for a bit.

Harry came soon after.

Then he met the other heroes as Spider-Man and eventually made friendships with them,

Finally on coming to Youkai Academy he met Moka and Kurumu.

Yukari stared in shock at what Peter was saying as he accurately described everything that she was feeling.

"So you don't have to be alone anymore." Peter said giving a pained smile.

Yukari looked at Peter before remembering that it was him rather than Moka that defended her first when the lizardmen picked on her that morning and after all the trouble she gave Peter, he defended her again.

"Peter." Yukari said with guilt on her face.

"Enough with this sappy shit!" The Class President roared as he came at them.

Pushing himself up as he jumped carrying Yukari out of the way, Peter saw Moka a bit away and shot a web line snagging the rosary.

"I would feel sorry for you." Peter said pulling it off. "But after everything that happened, I couldn't care less."

In a flash of light, Moka was in her true form.

"You seem to have gotten yourself injured again." Moka said in annoyance at having to help Peter again.

"Seems to be the norm IM." Peter joked causing Moka to raise an eyebrow.

"IM?"

"I'm calling you Inner-Moka." Peter said with a grin.

"You're joking." Inner Moka deadpanned.

"Nah, whenever I pick a nickname it sticks if you don't believe me ask Wolverine back home." Peter said as the Class President snarled.

"Dyeing your hair is against school rules!"

"... What?" Peter asked but Inner Moka rolled her eyes and shot forward kicking the Lizards teeth out, sending him flying across the water.

"He's going, going... Gone!" Peter said like an announcer as the lizardman sank into the water.

"Pathetic." Inner Moka scoffed at the easy fight. "I can't believe you called me out for this."

Yukari was staring at Inner Moka in awe never seeing anyone move like that before she flinched as someone placed a hand on her head.

"You alright Yukari?" Peter asked with a smile as the witch looked at him in shock before she started crying causing him to panic. "I didn't do it, I swear!"

Then he was surprised when Yukari hugged his waist crying and Peter blinked before chuckling as he finally got what was happening.

"Just let it all out." Peter said turning to Inner Moka who turned away from the scene and reattached the rosary turning her back into Moka.

Moka stumbled from the transformation but Kurumu surprised her by helping. "Wha?"

"Peter would be worried if you fell over." Kurumu said looking away. "I don't want him to worry for you."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"She actually stood up in front of her class and apologized." Kurumu said as she and Moka were heading to their class. "And everyone started to feel guilty about what they said about her. Little by little they started to open up to her."

"Oh that's great." Moka said as they opened the door only to be baffled by the scene.

Peter looked very uncomfortable as Yukari was hugging his waist. "Oh Peter I wuv you so much!"

Both girls dropped their books in shock as Peter was trying to get Yukari to let go of his waist, but she had an iron grip.

Hearing the books hit the floor, Yukari and Peter turned to see the girls and Peter paled. "It's not what it looks like." He tried to say but Yukari spoke up.

"Oh hey guys, it turns out our classes are right next door to each other." Yukari said excitedly as she kept her grip on Peter. "I should come over and play sometime."

"C-Come over and play?" Moka asked hesitantly as Kurumu looked like she was strangling the air.

"Yeah, it'll be fun because I already love you Moka and now I've fallen madly in love with Peter too, isn't that great?"

Moka's eyes widened as Kurumu gritted her teeth at this.

Peter only looked up wondering how this happened to him?

Back in Midtown he could barely get a girl to look at him.

Now they just won't leave him alone.

"You see when we hugged I didn't feel like a kid anymore." Yukari said blushing as she tightened her grip. "What I mean is, I want to keep on hugging him."

"Uh Yukari I'm flattered and all but I'm fifteen and you're eleven-." Peter tried to say but Yukari shook her head.

"Love knows no ages or bounds." Yukari told him with a smile.

"Oh no, Peter is mine!" Kurumu grabbed Peter's arm and he found himself in a familiar tug-of-war only it was between Kurumu and Yukari this time. "I already have enough trouble dealing with Moka being a rival!"

"But I love him!" Yukari protested as Moka looked down her fist shaking.

"Come on can't we talk about this?" Peter tried only for Moka to speak up.

"You're both wasting your breath." Moka said causing them to look at her before she lunged. "Peter belongs to me!"

"Wait-." Peter tried to say knowing what was about to happen only for the Vampire girl to bite his neck. "Ack!"

"Capuchu!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

At a Japanese Airport, a blonde haired man in a black shirt and gray jeans walked out of it with no bags as he looked around the city.

"You sure he's here?" He asked no one in particular.

A deep raspy voice spoke up. '_**We sense him here and word in Midtown is that Peter Parker is in Japan.**_'

"We better find him." The young adult said with narrowed eyes. "It's been awhile since we've seen our bro."

**To Be Continued...**

**Another chapter on this and man I hope that you liked the changes I had with the fight against the Lizardmen as well as the flashbacks that showed with how I've had this Peter Parker be before he became Spider-Man.**

**But now Peter has a third girl after him and he also has an old 'friend' from New York coming for him and I'm pretty sure you all know who it is.**

**Now for the Reviews!**

**Duskrider: I'm going to have him go by himself but the girls will surprise him in the middle of Summer Vacation.**

**LordGhostStriker: So true on that one.**

**Coldblue: Haha yeah, I'll be putting more in Ms. Nekonome's class with them seeing News Reports on Metahumans and Mutants overtime. I figured that with Peter's Spider-Sense he would be able to fight off anything Kurumu tried and while it might have hurt Inner Moka's pride on hearing Peter say that, it's true with beings like Dormammu, Galactus and Hulk out there.**

**Now for your Questions. 1) Eventually yes. 2) That will be explained much later. 3) After a bit yes. 4) Yes. 5) Interesting question, I suppose yes but there will be a drawback later on.**

**Nightmaster000: Thanks and yes the Monsters will eventually.**

**Mario986: Actually you're making sense and maybe this Peter will do some dimension jumping, haven't decided yet.**

**Cabrera1234: Thanks and hopefully you like this fast update as well.**

**Phantom Fan: Wow, you guessed part of my plan for the difference between Marvel Vampires and Rosario ones, but I still have some surprises for that one and yes the Spectacular Spider-Man is the main one I'm having this Peter be from because it was an awesome show but I am going to be changing a few things that will show up later.**

**Dethroned King Umbros: So true.**

**Alright that's enough out of me so Spidey is signing out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Attack of the Fans

_**Chapter 04: Attack of the Fans**_

'_**He's near.**_'

"We know." Eddie Brock Jr. muttered as they were in the countryside. "But where?"

'_**Keep going forward, ignore everything else.**_'

"Got it." Eddie said before coming to a tunnel.

'_**Not much further.**_'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Peter hummed to himself as he was upside down in his room with one of his legs hooked on a web strand attached to the ceiling as he read the text book for one of his classes doing homework.

He actually found it relaxing to doing work this way while many people would get vertigo after a minute or two.

His Spider DNA actually fixed the vertigo problem because he's been like this for at least an hour.

"Okay let's see carry the two." Peter muttered writing in his personal notebook.

Looking up... Or down in his case, Peter could see the Spidey mask he pulled out earlier laying on the table and he felt a flash of longing.

Sure he was having fun but he missed being Spider-Man.

He can't believe that he's saying it but it's true.

After a whole year of web swinging and fighting crime, Spider-Man became a part of his life as much as being Peter Parker has been.

Plus he had fun outside of crime fighting as Spider-Man.

The prank war with Johnny Storm as the two acted like brothers after a while and Johnny knew who he was.

It got to the point to where he was an unofficial member of the Fantastic Four because he could visit them anytime and he even helped Johnny when he was having trouble on a date by being a wingman.

Now the paparazzi had a field day with that one.

Shooting a webline, Peter snagged the letter from Johnny and read it.

'_Yo Peter,_

_It's been pretty quiet without you around._

_We brought you up when we played Poker with the Avengers and man Hawkeye even said something about it being weird without you swinging around the city._

_Jameson is having a field day with you being gone and all that but a lot of people are ignoring him right about now._

_Franklin is missing his Uncle Spider-Man, you were always one to play with him and Valeria whenever they were bored and the Power Kids even asked where you were._

_None of your enemies have been causing trouble lately, Fury moved them from Riker's to the Raft so they should be more secured than ever._

_The only one saying nothing about missing you is Wolverine but I think it's because he's actually winning at cards without you there._

_So how's this Japanese School treating you? I've asked Reed about Youkai Academy but he said he's never even heard of it, hell he can't even find it, what's up with that?_

_Write back soon web head or I'll come down myself and see what all the fuss is about._

_Your pal,_

_Johnny._

_PS: You meet any girls yet? Come on man don't hold out on me._'

Peter smiled a bit.

It was a surprise that his absence in New York was actually affecting some of the others, sure it was nice to hear about but Peter didn't think it was that bad.

He missed swinging around in his costume taunting the bad guys.

It's something he can't do here because just about every monster has the sense of smell equal to Wolverine so they would be able to tell who he was instantly.

'_At least I'll be heading back when Summer Vacation rolls around._' Peter thought sadly.

Unhooking his leg, Peter did a flip and landed in his crouch before placing the letter down and he grabbed the extra web cartridges he made for his web shooters and placed them on his utility belt he had on under his shirt.

The belt was the only thing he kept with him besides the web shooters because it held extra cartridges for his webbing just in case he needed to refill his web shooters.

He made sure to always have extra cartridges on his person at all times due to the month he's had in this school.

It was almost time for class anyways as he placed the mask back in his hiding spot for it before leaving his room.

"Peter!" Someone jumped on his back. "There you are!"

"Morning Yukari." Peter said used to her doing that the last week.

The witch girl gave a smile as she snuggled closer to his back.

"Hey get off him!" Kurumu was running up and grabbing Peter's arm.

"Make me." Yukari blew a raspberry at the Succubus.

"If you insist!" Kurumu pulled Yukari off of Peter and he watched as the two got into a fight.

Peter gave a small chuckle.

Slowly, this was starting to become the norm for him.

But he looked at the sky and he began to wonder how things truly were back at home.

Was Aunt May doing alright by herself?

Is Harry staying off the Gobulen Green?

... Is Wolverine actually winning at the Avenger's Poker Night?

"Morning Peter." Moka walked up before staring at seeing Kurumu and Yukari fighting.

When Peter didn't answer, Moka looked concerned.

"Peter?" Moka tapped his shoulder causing him to blink. "What's the matter?"

The question caused Kurumu and Yukari to stop fighting and look at him in concern.

"Oh it's nothing." Peter lied to them. "Just thinking."

"Well you want to talk about it?" Kurumu asked grabbing his arm as her chest pressed against it.

A pan came out of nowhere and smacked her head.

"Back off." Yukari warned her with her wand ready. "Peter isn't yours."

"He's my destined one." Kurumu told the witch.

"Come on, shouldn't we be heading to class?" Peter asked a little tired by this.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Peter was distant as class was going on with Ms. Nekonome giving a lecture on how to blend in easily in the Human world as he was drawing in his notebook.

He was drawing one of his old fights from memory and he likes to think that he was good artist, but it was still simple looking with him blowing up the Goblin's glider.

That was the one fight he couldn't get out of his head no matter how hard he tried.

For a long time he went on as Spider-Man without killing anyone and in a rush of emotion he caused the death of Harry's father.

Norman needed help, not death.

Peter was surprised when something poked his back and he turned to see that Moka was trying to get his attention and pointed forward causing Peter to see that everyone was looking at him due to Ms. Nekonome asking him a question.

"Sorry, what?" Peter asked closing his notebook.

Ms. Nekonome frowned a bit. "I was asking you to read the next page out loud Mr. Parker."

Peter looked down only to sweat drop at seeing he had the wrong textbook. "Uh I forgot the book." He said causing some of the class to laugh.

"Well that's fine, Ms. Akashiya would you read it?"

As Moka did so, Peter found himself spacing out again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Is there something wrong, Peter?" Moka asked as she found Peter on the roof later that day.

"How did you know I was up here?" Peter asked in surprise.

"You said something about liking high places." Moka answered walking up to him. "But you seem distant today."

"... I guess I feel a little homesick." Peter admitted causing Moka to look at him in surprise. "The city, racing with Johnny, even hearing Jameson's rants."

"That's understandable." Moka said thinking about it although she didn't understand that last part. "Have you ever been out of New York before?"

"Once on Avenger's Business." Peter chuckled with a grin. "But never for this long."

"D-... Don't you like it here?" Moka asked thinking that Peter was considering leaving.

"Huh?" Peter looked at her in confusion. "Of course I do, I met you, Kurumu and Yukari by coming to this Academy."

Moka breathed out a sigh of relief at hearing that.

"But I still wonder how I got accepted here." Peter said with a frown. "I got my powers from a science accident, how would that get me here as a Monster? That's the part that worries me."

Moka looked confused by that. "Why would that worry you?"

'_**It's because someone wants him here.**_' Inner Moka spoke up surprising Moka causing her to gasp. '_**And whoever it is knows he's human.**_'

"Moka, you alright?" Peter asked hearing the gasp before seeing the rosary shining. "Inner is talking to you?"

'_**I swear I might squash this bug for that ridiculous nickname.**_' Inner Moka muttered before the glow died down.

"Y-Yes." Moka said still not used to being able to hear her other self.

"What did she say?" Peter asked with a smile.

"She just answered my question that's all." Moka said not mentioning the squishing part before she sniffed. "You smell nice."

"Tha-." Peter realized what was about to happen as Moka leaned towards his neck.

"Just a little taste, okay?"

"Noooo!" Kurumu came out of nowhere scaring the crap out of them as she jumped between the two. "Look, you've been sucking his blood way too much Moka and that's probably why Peter's been so spaced out in class this morning."

Moka blinked as that possibility hit her and she took it seriously before she gave a pout as she tapped a finger to her chin. "I didn't suck too much from him yesterday."

"Bullcrap, otherwise he wouldn't be acting this way." Kurumu told her.

"It's not that, I'm just a little homesick that's all." Peter said waving that off. "Besides, Moka needs blood to survive so I don't mind helping her out with her needs."

He swore that Moka somehow had stars in her eyes when he said that and smiled. "Oh Peter."

"Oh yeah?" Kurumu cooed and pressed her chest against him. "Well I have needs too, Peter."

Peter felt his eye twitch at how this conversation was turning out. "Uh-well." He was tongue tied.

He felt like how when Black Cat kissed him after that mess with the Chameleon framing him for robbery.

"Nooo!" This time Moka got in between the two of them. "Kurumu you're a Succubus, if you kiss him he'll become your slave!"

'_I wonder if any other heroes go through this?_' Peter thought randomly thinking if Daredevil or Wolverine did and he sighed. '_Probably not._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Peter hummed to himself as he was heading back to the dorm after the last few classes before he saw Kurumu running towards him. "Hey Peter." Kurumu had a smile. "Can I ask a favor?"

"A favor?" Peter repeated before he gave a shrug. "Sure what is it?"

"Well remember how I got a low score on the last exam?" Kurumu looked a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah." Peter said a little casually causing Kurumu to hang her head.

"Well can you tutor me?" Kurumu asked hopefully. "You are one of the smartest in the school after all."

"Wouldn't you want to have Yukari tutor you due to her being Rank 1?" Peter asked suspiciously.

"Why her when I can ask you?" Kurumu replied with a smile.

'_This is perfect, if Peter accepts then I can show him that we are destined._' Kurumu thought to herself as she could already see Peter and her laughing together in harmony.

"Well I guess there's nothing wrong with-." Peter began only to hear two voices.

"Hold it!"

Kurumu bit back an angry curse as Moka and Yukari came into the picture.

"What's this about you asking Peter here to tutor you?!" Yukari asked with a judgemental look. "You just want to be in his room."

"That's not true!" Kurumu denied even though it was.

"Well if he's tutoring you then so are we." Moka said knowing what Kurumu was trying to do.

"You don't need tutoring." Kurumu protested.

"That's why we'll be doing the tutoring." Yukari said with a smile.

Peter did a face palm at hearing them argue. '_Can they ever not argue?_'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"And that's how you do it." Peter said showing Kurumu how to do a problem as all of them were in his room right now and he shook his head when he saw that Kurumu was barely paying attention. "Did you get any of that?"

"Of course I did."

"Then how did I do it?" Peter asked seeing Kurumu shift her eyes away sheepishly. "Seriously?"

"So you sleep in your webs?" Yukari asked seeing the hammock.

"It's comfy." Peter replied with a chuckle before seeing Moka looking at something. "Something wrong?"

"Um, I'm just wondering, who are they?" Moka pointed at the picture that showed Peter before he got his powers along with Aunt May and Uncle Ben.

"That's me with my Aunt and Uncle." Peter replied and Kurumu instantly ran over to see the picture.

Kurumu gaped at seeing how Peter was before looking from him to the picture. "You were small?"

"Hey." Peter said in mock annoyance before Moka realized something.

"Wait your Aunt and Uncle? What about your parents?" Moka asked and Peter went quiet.

"So how about the next problem?" Peter said changing the conversation and the girls could hear a hint of sadness in his tone.

"Peter?" Moka was confused before her rosary began to glow a bit.

'_**It's obvious he doesn't want to talk about it.**_' Inner Moka told her. '_**It's none of our business in the first place.**_'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning, Peter was yawning as he was up early.

He helped tutored Kurumu until it was nearly midnight and thankfully the girls didn't pry about his parents so Peter was happy about that.

He still thought it was weird how he was friends with three girls who were in fact monsters.

Especially given his past experiences with Vampires and Magic in general.

He still hasn't forgotten the experience of Loki turning switching bodies with him to attack the Avengers from within, and when he went to warn them they ended up attacking him before he could explain.

But hey if he can become friends with a hairy Canadian Midget who likes to stab things with metal claws and a green giant that loves to smash things then he could become friends with anyone.

"Hey you!" A voice called out and Peter turned to see three teenagers.

One of them was tall with shaggy brown hair with a lanky appearance and glasses along with a reddish blonde guy who looked pretty normal if anything and a short and pudgy guy with spiky blonde hair.

"You're the American, Peter Parker right?" The reddish blonde asked as Peter blinked in confusion.

"Yeah, and you are?"

"Fed up with you." Pudgy boy answered confusing Peter even more.

"Why? Did I do something?"

"Because you're our number one enemy!" Glasses told him.

"There are about fifty guys back home that would challenge you for that title." Peter said dryly as he took a step back. '_And you aren't wearing green and purple while laughing maniacally on a flying glider._' "Why am I your enemy?!"

"Then let us explain." The reddish blonde said as they threw their jackets off. "Formation set!"

Peter stared at their horrible pink coats now knowing he found worse fashion wear then his enemies back home wore.

And one of them was dressed as a giant Rhino for crying out loud.

Seriously, they were so bad that he wanted to gouge his own eyes out just by looking at them.

"Start!" The Reddish blonde began singing and making weird gestures. "Give me an M! Give me an O! Give me an K! Give me an A! What's that spell?! MOKA!"

Pudgy began singing. "I have to sing for my love too pal! Kurumu, Kurumu she's my love! Touch her and you'll get shove!"

"Y-U-K-A-R-I! Little one Yukari! YAAAAAYYY!" Glasses cheered.

Peter just stared in pure disbelief at what he was seeing as some of the other students were passing by heading to class giving the trio a weird look.

"Oh you have to be kidding me." Peter said realizing what was going on.

"We kid you not!" The reddish blonde crossed his arms. "I'm the President of the Moka Akashiya Fan-Club, Kouzou Kasahara!"

Pudgy boy jumped forward. "While I'm the President of the Kurumu Kurono Fan-Club, Gouzaburou Taira!"

Glasses smirked. "That leaves me as the President of the Yukari Sendou Fan-Club, Kubisaku Naga."

"And together we're the Love-Love Alliance, AKA The Cute Girls Fan-Club Coalition!" The trio cheered.

Peter just looked dumbfounded before he did a face palm. "Just how weird is my life becoming?" He muttered not sure what to make of this. "Not even Deadpool is this weird."

He didn't know whether to be disturbed by what he was seeing or just laugh at them for how they were acting.

What he did decide was to back away very slowly. "That's nice..." Peter said with a forced smile. "But I'm going to be late for class so-."

"Hold it!" Naga said as they all pulled megaphones out of nowhere. "You aren't going anywhere Parker!"

"You will not escape our vengeance." Taira vowed.

"Prepare for our rath!" Kasahara said as they all charged at Peter.

"Seriously?" Peter asked as they were hitting his head with the megaphones.

His Spider-Sense wasn't even going off and they were paper mache so he wasn't even trying to dodge.

"You do realize nothing is happening right?" Peter asked wondering how long it would be before they got tired as he pulled out a book and began to read as they continued.

Even the students watching could see that Peter wasn't even bothering with paying them any attention.

"Bah look at him, we're winning!" Taira said as Peter wasn't even paying them any attention. "He's weak!"

"Yeah, like a human!" Naga said with a chuckle. "We're too strong for him."

Peter just calmly turned the page of his book. '_Keep telling yourself that._' He thought to himself.

"A panty-waste piece of trash like him is not worthy of being friends with Moka!" Kasahara taunted.

"Are you guys done yet?" Peter asked as they didn't notice a bunch of pebbles and tree branches nearby rising up.

"Why, had enough?" Naga taunted.

"No, I'm just wondering how long it will take for you to notice that nothing is happening." Peter told them before pebbles shot at them and the branches smacked the trio in the face.

"What's going on?!" Taira asked in confusion. "Is Parker doing this?!"

"No it's Magic." Naga had a red face. "That means my darling Yukari is close by."

"Quick question, how old are you?" Peter asked looking disturbed.

Naga looked to be eighteen or something and he's lusting after an eleven year old girl?

That's telltale signs of a Pedophile right there.

"Hey cut it out you creeps!" Yukari shouted running at them waving her wand. "You jerks leave Peter alone or I'll kick your butts!"

"What's going on here?!" The other two girls were right behind Yukari

Taira had drool coming out. "It's my sweet Kurumu."

"And my darling Moka." Kasahara looked about ready to swoon.

"What the hell were you doing to Peter?!" Kurumu asked seeing him on the ground surrounded by them even though he had a book out.

"I'll tell you, they were ganging up on him and beating the stuffing out of him." Yukari said angrily.

"That's so mean." Moka said with a heartbroken look before Peter called over to them.

"It was Paper Mache, I'm not even paying attention to them." Peter said turning the page again. "Honestly it's more annoying than anything else."

"Love-Love Alliance, retreat!" Kasahara ordered as the trio took off with pebbles and branches smacking into them.

Peter rolled his eyes and closed his book as Moka walked up to him. "Are you alright?" She asked in concern.

The girls became pretty overprotective of him during his time getting to know them.

Moka especially due to the fact she was the only one to know that he was Human instead of a Monster.

"I'm fine, they weren't really doing anything." Peter said making Yukari gape at him in surprise.

"They were ganging up on you!"

"With paper mache headphones." Peter shook his head. "I was wondering if they were going to get tired to be honest."

"Well I'm not going to let them get away with it!" Kurumu went to run after them only for Peter to grab her arm.

"It's fine, just let them be." Peter said with a shake of his head. "They're not worth it."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was later that evening that Peter couldn't help but think about what that Kasahara guy said.

'_A panty-waste piece of trash like him is not worthy of being friends with Moka!_'

Peter shook his head. '_Just because I nearly lost my friends back home doesn't mean me being Spider-Man will make me lose my friends here._'

None of his enemies know where he is.

No one from back home will put the girls in danger.

And no one here knows about him being Spider-Man, just a Spider Youkai.

But what if someone finds out about him being human?

"Rough day, Web Head?" A voice asked causing Peter to jump and look around cautiously seeing no one in the room, before he saw part of the wall shift.

Like a chameleon was there.

Hearing a click, a familiar figure appeared dressed in a black coat with a finger on a button on his belt.

"Hello Parker." Nick Fury, a dark skinned man with an eyepatch said with a smirk at Peter's astonished face.

"Fury?!" Peter stood up. "H-How the hell are you here?!"

"SHIELD has known about the location of this school for quite a while." Fury answered him. "And we have our ways of getting in."

Then Peter narrowed his eyes. "Do you have anything to do with me coming here?"

"No." Fury said surprising Peter. "I was thinking of sending in a SHIELD Agent to be undercover when I've heard you were put in this school so I came to see you."

"Why?" Peter asked feeling some dread at why Nick Fury wanted to see him.

"We want you to find information in this school for SHIELD." Fury said making Peter widen his eyes.

"What?" Peter glared. "Why? So you can control this place like your organization's tries to do to Metahumans and Mutants? Give me one good reason on why I should do so?"

"Monsters like Saizou." Fury said making Peter freeze wondering how he knew about that. "And there are some worse then him. SHIELD needs to be prepared."

"I-." Peter shook his head not wanting to do that. "I'm not going to do it."

"Peter, whether you believe it or not, we're the good guys-."

"Oh yeah? What about when you arrested Hulk when it was Ross who framed him?" Peter asked angrily. "Or that time SHIELD created Graviton? What about the incident with the Prison Break and there are a lot of criminals still on the loose and let's not forget how one of the members of Congress turned out to be Red Skull in disguise."

"You've been spending way too much time with Stark." Fury said shaking his head. "Yes SHIELD created Graviton but the Avengers created Ultron if you recall along with Doctor Doom being created in the accident that created the Fantastic Four."

Peter faltered at that but Fury wasn't done.

"And let's not forget you creating Venom."

"That's a low blow." Peter said glaring at having one of his worst mistakes brought up.

"You started it hotshot." Fury said to him with a casual shrug.

"Well at least I don't have a loaded gun pointed at my allies." Peter spat out knowing full well that Fury has an army of specially trained soldiers to take him of all people down just like the Hulk Buster Unit.

Hell, SHIELD actually tried to arrest him when Chameleon and Mysterio tried to frame him for murder a few weeks after Goblin's death.

"Venom is proof that anyone you think is your friend can turn on you." Fury said making Peter look away. "Just like your Vampire friend."

"What?! Moka would hardly hurt a fly." Peter said to him before Fury pulled out a disc and a holographic video of Inner Moka fighting showed on it.

"Her other self is a whole other story." Fury said to Peter. "Her other self showed nothing but a love for fighting with you having to talk her down from going too far at one point."

Peter didn't say anything before Fury placed a black phone on the table.

"This phone was made by our top specialists and it will work here." Fury said to Peter. "Think about it and call."

With that Fury went to leave before he stopped.

"Venom is on the loose just so you know." Fury said making Peter tense. "And he won't rest until he finds you so watch yourself."

Now Fury turned on the cloaking device on his belt and Peter heard him leave.

Peter looked at the phone and was about to smash it but something stopped him.

"Worse than Saizou." Peter muttered clenching his fist.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In another location, the Fan-Club trio were in a room with pictures of their idols everywhere.

"The only thing that stands between us and the loves of our lives is you Peter Parker so come tomorrow we're going to pound him into the ground!" Kasahara declared with tears streaming down his face.

"Why?!" Naga cried cuddling a cardboard cutout of Yukari. "Why do you go to him, Yukari-Chan? He's nothing."

"Kurumu-Chan, why do you degrade yourself hanging with that filth?!" Taira called out with a cardboard cutout of Kurumu.

"This sucks, it's because of Parker that we're here with cardboards instead of the our Goddesses!" Kasahara said grabbing his locks. "When we take him out they will see how low this guy brought them."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Peter hummed as he was walking through the hallway when the trio came out. "There you are Parker-."

They gaped when Peter just walked past them not even looking in their direction.

"D-Did he just do that?!" Naga asked in disbelief.

"Oi, Parker!" Kashara ran at him as Peter walked around the corner.

But when the trio rounded the corner they saw that he was gone.

"W-Where did he go?!" Taira asked in shock.

"Who cares, find him!" Kasahara ordered. "Love-Love Alliance, Move out!"

As they ran off, Peter dropped from the ceiling. "Thank God they didn't look up." He said with a chuckle.

That was the third time since he got up that they've been trying to ambush him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So has anybody noticed those three guys from yesterday hanging around a lot?" Kurumu asked as all four of them were in the lunch room slurping noodles.

"Is that a trick question for me Kurumu?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow. "Everywhere I go I see them, heck they tried to ambush me in the Bathroom."

"Are you alright?" Moka asked in concern.

"I'm fine, there was an air vent in there big enough for me to move through." Peter said with a chuckle. "It was funny seeing their faces when they saw that I 'disappeared'."

"Now that you mention it, I have seen one of them before." Yukari said dropping the noodle she had in her chopsticks.

_**~Flashback~**_

"Oh this is so heavy." Yukari muttered as she was carrying a Projector with her before she heard a chuckle.

_Click!_

"Huh?" Yukari turned to see Naga with a camera. "Hey what do you think you're doing you creep?!"

Coming back to reality, Naga panicked and began taking a lot of pictures of the hallway. "I'm taking pictures of the ever changing school! As a member of the photography club, it's a part of my duty."

Yukari frowned not believing him, but she didn't have any proof that he was lying due to how he was taking as many pictures of the hallway as he could.

Turning around, she continued on to class.

_**~Present Time~**_

Peter frowned. "As much as I hate to admit it, it's not really against the rules to take a picture, I was a Photographer for a Newspaper back in America before coming here." He said causing Yukari to hang her head. "However it sounds bad, it's probably best you stay near one of us for awhile."

"Got it!" Yukari slid close to Peter making his eye twitch.

Kurumu frowned at what was happening but she sighed. "Same here."

_**~Flashback~**_

"Let's see." Kurumu was grabbing a few items. "And this, I hope Peter loves it."

Turning around she saw Taira leaning on the stair banister smiling like something from a Romantic Movie, the difference was that it was not working for him.

"W-What the?" Kurumu looked creeped out.

_**~End Flashback~**_

"I saw him following me in the hallway and waiting for me outside of the bathroom." Kurumu said and now Peter was worried.

It was one thing to 'declare war' on him.

But stalking his friends and taking secret pictures of them?

He may have a talk with them if this continues.

"Moka have they been stalking you too?" Yukari asked in worry.

"Um... I haven't seen anyone like that." Moka answered with a shake of her head.

"Well it's possible your stalker is more... Subtle with his attempts." Peter told her.

"It's annoying." Kurumu muttered as Yukari gave a nod.

"Yeah they give me the creeps."

"Well as long as they don't catch any of you off guard, you girls should most likely stick together." Peter suggested with a shrug. "No one goes alone."

"But what about you Peter?" Kurumu asked but Peter gave a chuckle.

"I can take care of myself." Peter said figuring they were trustworthy to know this. "Kurumu remember how you asked how I resisted your love-charm when we first met?"

Kurumu gave a nod and Peter tapped his head.

"I have a sixth sense that goes off whenever something that endangers me or anyone around me happens." Peter said surprising the three girls. "It's a small buzzing in the back of my head."

"So that's how you knew when attacks came from behind you." Moka said remembering some of the fights Peter's been in.

"That means no one can surprise you!" Yukari said sounding impressed.

Peter gave a sigh. "Well almost no one." He muttered softly but the girls heard it.

"What do you mean?" Kurumu asked curiously.

"Nothing, forget it we should focus on the Stalker Problem first." Peter said with a wave of his hand.

"But their main target is Peter so we'll be his bodyguards and take them out." Kurumu said causing Peter to blink.

"Didn't I just say I have a Spider-Sense?" Peter asked rhetorically. "I'm fine, I can easily handle all three of them."

"But we want to keep you safe!" Yukari told him and Peter shook his head.

He's the one who worries about keeping people safe.

He's Spider-Man.

An Avenger for crying out loud.

They don't have to worry about him.

"For all we know their monster form may be strong enough to take you out." Moka said in worry.

'_I beat the Juggernaut by myself and the Sinister Six._' Peter thought before frowning. '_Then again it was the Symbiote that beat the Sinister Six, not me._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Peter sighed as he had his backpack and was dressed in his casual clothes.

"Maybe some web swinging will help clear my head." He decided as he left his room.

Unknown to him, Yukari who was cleaning up around the dorm, saw him leaving with his bag.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Moka was humming as she was cleaning out her desk in her dormitory when she heard rapid knocking on the door.

"Moka! Open up!" Yukari's voice came through. "It's urgent!"

Wondering what was going on, Moka opened it to see Yukari looking out of breath. "Yukari? What's wrong?"

"I was helping out with cleaning the dorms when I saw Peter leave." Yukari explained to Moka panting. "He was dressed casually and had this serious look on his face! He even had a bag with him."

"Casual clothes and a backpack?" Moka thought for a bit before remembering how he nearly left on the first day. "Oh no, he's planning on leaving the school!"

Yukari looked horrified at the thought.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Peter sighed as he was walking and came to the crossroad with the bus stop being to the left and the forest being to the right.

He looked towards the forest thinking it would make a good substitute for web swinging when his eyes widened.

He saw a huge dark shape in the forest.

A familiar shape that was black with a white spider symbol.

"E-Eddie?" Peter ran towards it as the shape ran into the forest.

Shooting a web-line as he got closer, Peter swung through the forest.

Looking around wildly, Peter shook his head.

'_W-What am I thinking? There's no way Venom is here._'

Shaking his head, Peter kept a wary eye out as he began swinging through the forest.

"_**Gotcha Bro.**_" Venom showed himself from a tree branch, watching Peter swing away. "_**It's not time for our reunion yet.**_"

"There you are!"

Venom turned to see the Fan-Club Trio running up to him thinking he was Peter because he was sticking to the tree.

"We got you now Park-." The Trio stopped as they realized Venom was a lot bigger than Peter. "I-Is that your Monster Form?"

"_**Monster Form?**_" Venom chuckled as his tongue came out to show his sharp teeth. "_**Yes, we're a Monster, but we're not Parker.**_"

With a look of eagerness, Venom lunged at the three Fan-Boys as their screams were cut off by webbing to the mouth.

"_**So you know our Bro, Parker is that right?**_" Venom asked as their eyes widened. "_**We are hoping for a reunion but we need information on this place, so give us the information.**_"

With that the suit began to cover the trio as they had looks of terror.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"He's... Not here." Kurumu said as the three girls were at the bus stop. "You don't think he already left do you?"

They met up with Kurumu and explained the situation on the way.

"Oh I hope not." Yukari said shaking her head. "Why would Peter leave though?"

"Peter." Moka said sadly. "I know he said he was homesick, but I didn't think he would leave."

"**WAHOO!**" The girls turned to the cliffs to see Peter flying off a web strand out of the woods before doing a flip and shooting another web line at the rocks as he saw the girls. "Oh hey!" He called out landing on the side of the cliff, sliding down until he came to a stop. "What are you three doing here-?"

Peter was cut off as his Spider-Sense went off and he got smacked by Moka.

"The hell?!" Peter held his cheek in pain. "What was that for?!"

"You idiot, how can you think of doing this!"

Yukari jumped on his back. "Don't leave Peter, we'll miss you."

"Wait what?" Peter looked confused as Kurumu grabbed his arm.

"We know you're homesick, but I'd miss you way too much."

"Leaving?" Peter looked between them. "Who said anything about leaving?"

All three girls looked at him in shock. "B-But you had a packed bag." Yukari said pointing at it.

"Remember when I said I was a Photographer?" Peter asked opening it to show his camera. "I wanted to take some pictures of the school after using my webs to swing through the forest."

'_**I swear he just keeps getting more confusing by the day.**_' Inner Moka muttered.

"So wait, you leaving was just Moka jumping to conclusions?" Yukari asked as they all looked at Moka who gave a sweat drop.

"Last time he dressed casually and had a bag he was actually thinking about leaving." Moka defended herself.

"Relax, I won't be leaving anytime soon." Peter said with a smile.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Venom had a disturbed look as the Fan-Club trio were nothing more then drained husks. "_**You three have some serious issues.**_" He said after seeing certain memories. "_**But you gave us the information we need.**_"

He couldn't help at the juicy information they had on who Peter hung out with.

"_**So you think you're safe in a School of Monsters, bro?**_" Venom chuckled darkly. "_**We will prove you wrong.**_"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"There were some construction delays that took longer than it was supposed to be, but I'm proud to say that we officially have pay phones on Campus that will keep you in contact with the Outside World." Ms. Nekonome said as Peter's eyes widened.

"**ALRIGHT!**" Peter cheered jumping up with his fists in the air before it got quiet as every student gave him a weird look. "What?"

"Isn't that great Peter?" Moka asked knowing why he was happy.

"It is, I can't wait to speak with Aunt May again." Peter said with a smile. '_Along with Harry, Gwen and MJ._'

"You smell nice."

Peter's eyes widened. "Wait, Moka!" He said causing everyone to turn to him. "We're in the middle of clas-!"

Moka already jumped on him and drilled her fangs into his neck. "Capuchu."

"Hey!" Kurumu jumped out of her seat and lunged at them. "Get off of him!"

**To Be Continued...**

**Well another chapter done and hopefully you all enjoyed how I changed what happened to the Fan's with them meeting Venom.**

**Not much of Inner Moka was shown in this chapter but I will remedy that and try to have her make more appearances in the future.**

**Now it's Review Time!**

**LordGhostStriker: Pfft! Nice one.**

**Duskrider: That's why I've had him find Peter because out of all his enemies, Venom had a better chance of finding him.**

**Piemaster981: Well I doubt it's the best one you read but thank you.**

**Coldblue: Yeah, after seeing how people treat Yukari in that episode/chapter I felt that Peter would've sympathize with her due to his past of being bullied. And don't worry, I plan to show small tidbits of flashback's with Peter like I did in the last chapter.**

**Now for your Questions. 1) Well he will be a danger to the Monsters after what he did to the Fan-Club to get information but he will focus primarily on Peter. 2) Maybe. 3) Eventually. 4) At some point in the future. 5) He will eventually before the mess with the School Disciplinary Community does but it will be instinct to keep that part a secret.**

**HollowIchigo12: Haha, yeah it will be fun to type their faces at that.**

**Phantom Fan: Don't worry I have a plan for the Man Spider as well as Peter controlling it. And thanks, I'm happy you enjoyed how Peter found common ground with Yukari and as for him telling them about his Aunt, he would keep that to himself since two of them don't know he's a Metahuman instead of a monster. I will show Yukari trying to declare her love for Moka in the future as well and as for Inner Moka (Happy you enjoyed the nickname) showing she's a bad cook while Pink Moka isn't is a great idea.**

**Nightmaster000: Haha so true along with the fact he won't know if he's screwed or lucky for quite awhile.**

**Bookworkdd: I actually had that brought up in the second chapter with Peter wondering about it.**

**Alright that's enough out of me for tonight... Spidey Signing Out!**


	5. Chapter 5: School Clubs

_**Chapter 05: School Clubs**_

"Yeah, they just put the phones in, Aunt May." Peter said with a smile as he was on the phone. "I'm sorry it took so long to call."

"_It's not your fault, Peter._" May Parker said and Peter could just imagine her smile on the other end. "_I did get your letters and it's nice to hear that you're enjoying yourself over there. You said that you made some friends?_"

"Yeah, they're pretty good friends." Peter said with a smile.

"_So tell me about them._"

Peter felt his eyes widen. '_Crap._'

"Uh what do you want to hear?" Peter asked trying not to be nervous.

"_Well how about their names?_" May suggested since Peter never went into details. "_And how did you meet them?_"

"Well first there's Moka Akashiya." Peter said thinking for a bit. "I met her on the first day because she accidently crashed into me with her bike."

"_Were you hurt?!_" May's parental protectiveness came through the phone.

"I'm fine, it didn't hurt much." Peter said with a chuckle. "Moka still apologizes for that to this day."

"_As she should._" May said not knowing what really happened. "_What about the others?_"

"Kurumu Kurono, I found her feeling sick and escorted her to the Nurse's Office." Peter said twisting the truth to where he didn't have to tell her the whole story.

"_You were always a gentlemen just like Ben and your father._" May said making Peter chuckle in embarrassment.

"And Yukari Sendou, was being picked on for being the smartest in our year, so I helped her out with that issue."

"_Wait, three girls?_" May asked with a frown and Peter was sweating lightly. "_Then again you were always popular at home._"

Knowing she was referring to Gwen, Liz, MJ and Betty, Peter gave a small chuckle.

It was extremely different here.

He only dated Liz with Betty becoming like a sister to him and both MJ and Gwen are still his friends.

"So how are Harry, Gwen and MJ doing?" Peter asked hoping to hear of his friends.

"_They're doing fine the last time I saw them._" May answered him. "_They come over and keep me company since you're in Japan._"

"That's great of them." Peter said with a smile at hearing that. "And how are you doing Pretty Lady, are you doing well?"

"_Oh pish-posh Peter I may be an old lady but I still have some life in these bones._" May said with a laugh. "_Don't you worry about me, enjoy yourself and take in as much of Japan as you can, it's not every day you go to another Country._"

"Got it, Aunt May." Peter said with a sad smile. "I'll call you again soon, alright?"

"_I look forward to it._" May said before Peter heard her hung up.

Placing the phone up, Peter felt someone grab his arm. "Come on, we're going to be late for class." Moka said pulling him away from the phones.

"We are?" Peter asked in surprise not knowing he was talking for so long.

"So that was your Aunt?" Moka asked catching the last few words before he hung up.

"Yeah, she's been doing well this last month." Peter said with a fond smile. "Thankfully, she has company but I still worry for her."

"That's good to know." Moka said with a smile. "So does she know?"

"About what?" Peter asked hesitantly.

"Well the Academy?" Moka elaborated.

Peter winced. "No, she doesn't even know about my abilities." He said surprising Moka.

"Why not?"

"It's her health, she had a Heart Attack this last year and I'm afraid that telling her about my powers, never mind my Web Swinging Activities, will give her another one." Peter confessed with a sigh. "And then there's the whole School for Monsters. I think that one will give her one if I tell her."

Moka went quiet at hearing that. "Heart Attack?"

Peter was confused on how she didn't know that before sighing.

'_Right, considering she's a Vampire, they don't have to worry about weak hearts from old age._' Peter realized. '_It's not that surprising she doesn't know about it._'

"You know how humans grow old over time?" Peter asked making Moka nod. "Well as they grow old, their heart can sometimes give out and that causes a lot of pain for them, even death in some cases."

Moka looked a bit horrified by that. "Wait, does that mean someday it'll happen to you?!"

"Well not for a long time." Peter said patting his chest. "I'm still in my teen years, so don't expect me to have one for awhile."

'_If I live that long that is._' Peter kept that thought to himself as they continued to class.

Sure it was a pessimistic thought, but considering the year he's had as well as the reality that anyone faces when they be a Superhero, he already accepted that he could die at any time whenever he puts on the mask.

Especially if he helps the Avengers save the world from time to time.

Adding in the fact he's the only Human in the Monster School, he may die today considering his luck.

A growl caused him to look at Moka who looked embarrassed because it was her stomach. "Didn't you eat?"

"I meant to." Moka muttered sheepishly before looking at Peter with a hopeful expression.

Peter winced knowing what was about to happen. '_What am I, a juice box?_' He thought exposing his neck. "Go ahead."

Sure he doesn't mind due to her being a Vampire, but he does need the blood to survive.

Moka didn't hesitate as Peter felt the familiar fangs enter his neck. "Capuchu."

'_Why does she say that anyways?_'

After a few seconds, Moka got off as Peter rubbed his neck, not even feeling the mark. "It was as delicious as always, thank you Peter!" Moka said with a smile looking better.

"No problem." Peter said as they continued only for him to stumble a bit. '_W-Wha?_'

"You alright?" Moka asked now looking concerned. "I didn't suck too much did I?"

Peter looked at her only to squint.

For some reason, she was a little blurry, but it quickly cleared up.

"No, it's nothing." Peter told her thinking he was just tired.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Okay everyone, it's time for you to join a club." Ms. Nekonome said with a grin as the class began and Peter blinked.

'_Club activities?_' He hasn't joined one in… Well he never joined a club before. '_This might actually be fun._'

"The reason for this is to teach young monsters on how to adapt to Human Society." Ms. Nekonome continued with a smile as she wrote some up there like Sports, Arts and Values. "To transform into humans completely we must have a deeper understanding of them."

A student raised his hand. "But Sensei, wouldn't that give you an 'F' in transforming?" He asked with a chuckle.

Ms. Nekonome blinked before realizing her tail was sticking out.

In response she clawed the student's face making Peter gape.

"Understand?" Ms. Nekonome asked as if that didn't just happen as the student was on the floor covering his face in agony. "Everyone will participate in Club Activities."

"... Note to self, don't piss off the teacher." Peter muttered with an eye twitch.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Peter stared at all the different club stalls that were going on as he and Moka were walking through the crowds.

"Baseball here."

"Witchcraft!"

"Wow, they have more stalls than Coney Island." Peter quipped actually feeling right at home with the bustling hallway.

It was reminding him of the Rush Hour Traffic in New York.

"Hey I have a great idea, how about we join the same club?" Moka suggested with a smile.

Peter gave a thought before giving a nod as Moka began tugging on his arm.

Now normally that wouldn't hurt, but this time Peter winced in pain as his vision was getting blurry again.

"So Peter, what club do you suggest?" Moka asked looking at Peter before seeing that he was squinting. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Peter lied thinking he was tired before answering her first question. "Do you think there's a science club?"

"I don't know." Moka said in thought. "Let's look-."

"Moka-."

"For the last time, she's not doing any nude pics!" Peter shouted at the weird Phantom Picture Club Student who has been following them all day and he was beginning to get on Peter's nerves. "Now beat it."

It was after the Acupuncture, Mummy and Love Potion Club that Peter was wondering if there were any normal clubs in the school.

"Peter-Kun, save me." Yukari hid behind Peter finally finding him and Moka.

"Huh?" Peter turned to where she came from only to have a sweat drop when he saw someone literally dressed like Pedobear. "What the hell?"

"Uh…" The guy turned and took off running, not wanting to anger a Vampire and Spider Youkai.

"... Yukari-Chan, how long was that guy following you?" Moka asked hesitantly.

"Since class ended." Yukari said shaking her head. "I ended up passing the Pedobear Club Stall."

Peter felt an eye twitch wondering if it was bad that he wasn't even surprised to hear about that one.

"Oh do you want to join a club with us too, Yukari?" Moka asked and Yukari didn't hesitate to give a nod.

"Well of course I'll join a club with you two." Yukari said hugging both of their legs.

Peter tensed because Yukari was copping a feel on both of them. '_Seriously, how did she get so perverted at her age?!_'

"Ooh you're pretty bi-." Yukari began only for Peter to quickly move.

"Alright let's keep moving." Peter said a bit disturbed by what just happened. "There has to be a club for us to join."

Yukari was giggling pervertedly as Moka smiled and walked after him.

"Alright so if we can't find a Science Club how about Photography?" Peter suggested as Yukari decided she wanted a piggy back and was on him while Moka was on Peter's arm.

"Why not Witchcraft?" Yukari asked curiously.

"Well let's just say that back home I was a bad luck magnet for magic." Peter said shaking his head. "I made an enemy of a magic user who turned me into a pig one time."

Moka pictured a pig Peter before giggling a bit while Yukari blinked. "Wow, that takes quite a bit of power, who did you make an enemy of?"

"Uh well…" Peter wasn't sure what to say due to the fact that it was Loki the God of Mischief that he made an enemy out of and if he told Yukari that it would be a huge shock to the young girl and it wouldn't help him keep his secret of being Spider-Man.

"He didn't really give a name." Peter lied lamely.

Yukari looked a bit disappointed before they saw a crowd by one stall. "Hey what's there?"

"I don't know." Moka said looking curious. "Let's check it out."

"Uh I don't know." Peter said seeing how it was all guys there.

But his Spider-Sense wasn't going off so he followed.

… Then again, it hasn't gone off all day for some reason.

On making it to the front of the crowd, Peter had to grab his nose to avoid a nosebleed.

Standing at the stall were seven incredibly hot girls that made supermodels look average, wearing swim suits, mostly two pieces.

Now he saw why they were all guys.

Yukari saw Peter's reaction and frowned as she touched her own chest with a sad look.

The head of the seven girls was a bluenette with shoulder-length hair and emerald green eyes wearing a purple bikini with a purple wrap.

Looking through the crowd, the head saw Peter and smiled coyly as she walked up to him.

It seems that Peter has built up quite a reputation over the month with facing down a Succubus, Lizards and becoming friends with a Vampire all while remaining in 'Human' form. And this reputation has made people interested in him.

"I'm the head of the Swimming Club Tamao Ichinose." The girl introduced herself smiling at Peter as Moka and Yukari frowned. "Why don't we swim together?"

"Hey back off." Yukari said brandishing her wand. "No one gets between Peter, Moka and I-."

"Yukari." Peter said a bit sternly as Yukari stopped remembering the small lecture that Peter gave her about Power and Responsibility so with a pout she put her wand away.

"How cute." Tamao said with a smile at the reaction.

"Well I'm flattered and all, but no thanks." Peter said.

He didn't want to swim because he currently only had his swimming trunks and he had some scars on his upper body that he didn't want people to see.

Plus he remembered from his team-up with Blade that Vampires were weak against Water… Or was it just Holy Water?

Hell he could be wrong about that as well due to the fact that Moka has been making him rethink what Vampires were weak to.

Moka released the breath she had as Tamao frowned.

That was when Peter felt his Spider-Sense.

Only it was small, like it was barely there and his vision cleared up more.

That made him a bit wary.

"Oh that's too bad, I thought it would be great to have someone like you." Tamao said still sounding flirty.

"Sorry." Peter said with a fake smile and quickly walked away before he held his head as his Spider-Sense turned off again. "Finally my head stopped buzzing."

"Your sixth sense?" Moka asked in surprise.

"Yeah it went off while we were talking with that Tamao girl." Peter said with a frown. "Something doesn't feel right."

"Well who cares about her." Yukari said happy that Peter didn't join. "So about Witchcraft-."

"With my luck I may end up turning into a slug." Peter deadpanned as Yukari pouted at her suggestion being put down.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was two hours later that they were taking a break with Peter sitting down while Yukari was drinking some apple juice and Moka had a can of tomato juice.

"Man finding a club is harder than I thought." Peter muttered holding a soda can. '_Especially considering they're all Monster Clubs and not Human Ones._'

The Acupuncture one made him think of the Movie Hellraiser with the Killer Pinhead.

Giving a sigh, Peter drank his soda before asking. "Hey where's Kurumu at anyways?"

He was half expecting her to glomp him.

"She already chose a club." Moka answered him before a new voice interrupted.

"Having trouble?"

They turned to see Tamao and both girls glared while Peter blinked.

His Spider-Sense wasn't going off again.

"Well there are a few people in other clubs that join the Swimming One, perhaps you'll find someone there?" Tamao suggested as she cupped Peter's chin.

Moka and Yukari were glaring daggers at Tamao for that action as Peter raised an eyebrow.

Turning to the girls, Peter blinked when he saw their faces and gave a sweat drop before speaking. "What do you girls think? We do need to find a club."

Moka's eyes widened at hearing that while Yukari sighed. "Well it would be better than nothing." She admitted while still glaring at Tamao.

Tamao however had a smirk at Moka's face knowing exactly what was wrong as Peter saw a trace of fear before it was gone.

"Hey Tamao can you give us a second to decide?" Peter asked and while Tamao frowned a bit, she quickly recovered.

"Sure, take all the time you need." She said sliding her hand down Peter's back making him shudder a bit as she walked off, giving a sway of her hips as she knew Peter was watching.

Shaking his head to get himself back together, Peter looked at Moka. "I'm guessing you don't like water?" He asked making Moka blink in surprise.

"How did you-?"

"Well remember I had experiences with Vampires trying to kill me before?" Peter said surprising Moka because she forgot about that. "The reason I'm asking is because besides the fact you're the only one that hasn't tried to kill me, you also showed to be different from them in regards to being out in sunlight and having a reflection."

Moka blinked at hearing that before her eyes widened. "Wait, you only met the Fake Vampires?"

"... Fake Vampires?" Peter asked in confusion.

"I know that one." Yukari said with a nod. "They're apparently people who wanted to be Vampires and did something to themselves to become them, but they gained more weaknesses than a real Vampire."

'_So basically all of my experiences are nothing compared to real Vampires._' Peter thought wondering how Blade would react to something like that.

"So Water is a major weakness." Peter let out a nervous chuckle. "I guess swimming is out of the question."

"B-But we can find the other clubs there." Moka said not wanting to ruin any chance of that happening because of her weakness. "I say we give it a shot."

"You sure?" Peter asked as Moka gave a nod. "Well alright then."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Peter still had a shirt on as he had red and black bathing shorts on while sitting next to Moka who hugged her legs as she eyed the water nervously.

"Moka, we don't have to be here." Peter said not liking that she was forcing herself to do this. "If you want we can leave."

"N-No." Moka said shaking her head. "It's fine, why don't you go swimming and speak with the other club members?"

As it turns out the other clubs were already out swimming and they waited for a bit for some of them to come out but none of them did.

Before Peter could give an answer, he was startled when someone tackled him from behind, knocking him into the water.

"Hey Peter!" Kurumu greeted wearing a yellow bikini that didn't leave much to the imagination. "What a coincidence, I joined the Swimming Club, too."

"Kurumu?!" Peter gasped as he shot out of it coughing water out. '_Why didn't my spider-sense go off?_'

At first he thought it was just him, but considering he was just tackled, even if it wasn't harmful it should've gone off.

It did when Harry surprised him from behind after recuperating from the Gobulen Green.

Then Yukari jumped in as well wearing a blue one piece, but she ended up landing chest first on Peter's face causing him to fall backwards into the water as she laughed from glee.

"Hey Peter, do you think you can teach me how to swim?" Kurumu asked grabbing his arm as her chest pressed up against it while she gave Moka a smirk as the Vampire frowned.

"Uh Kurumu, your swimsuit-." Peter tried to suggest a different one that wasn't so revealing before Kurumu quickly undid the knot making the strap fall as she was holding the front up making Peter gape from this.

"Yeah, my breasts are kind of hurting right now." Kurumu said slyly. "Maybe I got a size too small."

Seeing what was going on, Yukari intervened. "No he's teaching me how to swim."

'_I will not let this big breasted cow steal Peter-Kun from Moka-Chan and I._' Yukari thought giving a look at Kurumu who quickly tied the knot again and glared back.

Peter just shook his head.

"Actually I'm just here looking for people from the other clubs." Peter said to Kurumu. "I'm not officially in the Swim Club."

Quickly backing away from them, Peter didn't notice Tamao right behind him until she grabbed his arms much to the girls displeasure.

"How about I show you how to swim?" Tamao suggested coyly as she pulled a protesting Peter away.

"Oh no you don't." Kurumu swam after them. "You keep your hands off of Peter!"

"Yeah, he belongs with Moka-Chan and I!" Yukari shouted only for Kurumu to glare at her.

"No he doesn't washboard!"

Moka was watching all of this sadly as Peter was trying to get out of Tamao's grasp but it looked like he was struggling.

"_**Why are you putting yourself through this?**_" The rosary began glowing as Inner Moka began speaking. "_**You know that the purification of water can harm us.**_"

"But Peter." Moka whispered sadly.

"_**He isn't worth it.**_" Inner Moka said with a scoff. "_**I respect his ability to fight and not show fear but he is childish. It would be best to end all ties with him.**_"

"I-..." Moka looked down sadly. "I want to swim with Peter."

Inner Moka just shook her head at that, not understanding her.

Peter finally managed to lose Tamao as he swam back to Moka. "Sorry about that Moka." He said as he turned to see that Kurumu and Yukari were in the middle of a chicken fight in the water. "If you want, we can leave right now."

"No, it's alright Peter." Moka said not wanting to ruin any of the fun they were having.

Peter frowned. "You say that and yet you're not having any fun." He said about to pull himself out of the water when Tamao managed to catch up.

"Leaving already?"

"Yes." Peter said about to use his spider strength to break out only for nothing to happen. "H-Huh?"

Peter shook his head as his vision was getting more blurry.

"M-Moka something's wrong." Peter muttered as Tamao frowned.

That was when the screaming began.

Everyone turned to see the Swimming Club biting guys as they were turning into dry husks.

"W-What the?!" Peter asked in confusion.

"Peter get out of the water!" Moka went to pull him out only for water to splash her as she flinched.

But then she stopped because that didn't hurt as much as it should've.

It still hurt, but not so much.

"_**Interesting.**_" Inner Moka muttered surprised by that.

"What's going on?" Kurumu asked as she and Yukari stopped fighting at seeing this.

"Don't think so bad of us." Tamao said as Peter saw a fish tail despite the blurriness.

So naturally Peter said the first thing that came to his mind. "Any relation to Ariel?"

Tamao had a pissed look at hearing that. "Oh that's it, I was going to finish you quickly with no pain, but for that comment of that ridiculous movie I am going to take great pleasure in killing you in the most painful way possible."

"Wow and I thought Namor had anger issues to that movie." Peter quipped despite the fear he was feeling.

He couldn't break out, his spider-sense wasn't working and his vision was blurry.

Somehow his powers weren't working.

He was a normal Human now.

Tamao hesitated. "N-Namor?" She asked in shock that Peter even knew that name.

That hesitation cost her as a pan came out of nowhere and slammed into her causing her to let go of Peter who began swimming as fast as he could.

But it wasn't that quickly as more mermaids came at him.

Luckily, Kurumu swooped in and grabbed him. "Got you, Peter." Kurumu said pulling him out of the water right as the Mermaids were about to bite him and drain his life energy.

"Thanks." Peter muttered as he was dropped next to Moka. "Man what a mess."

"Get back in here, Peter." Tamao hissed the shock of hearing Namor's name gone. "We aren't done with you yet."

"Yeah let me think about th-No." Peter said glaring at her.

"_**Get Peter to release me.**_" Inner Moka spoke. "_**I don't know how long this resistance to water will last.**_"

"Peter." Moka said gaining his attention and held her rosary.

Giving a nod, Peter grasped it. "Considering my powers are kaput right now, this is a good idea." He muttered causing Moka to look shocked before pulling the rosary off.

As Moka transformed, Peter ran to the table they were sitting at and put his web shooters back on.

"Bah you think I'm scared of you?" Tamao hissed at Inner Moka while Yukari and Kurumu easily took down the other Mermaids. "I know that Vampires are weak against water. So why don't you just go beg for your life-?"

Webbing covered her mouth as Peter squinted. "Did I get her?" He asked out loud. "My vision is blurry so I'd hate to think I got the wrong person."

Inner Moka smirked. "At least that little minnow is silent." She said becoming a blur through the water to everyone's shock. "Know your place."

Tamao only had time to widen her eyes as she was kicked across the water.

Becoming a blur again, Inner Moka finished the fight by kicking the Mermaid again and she slammed into the wall coughing up blood before passing out.

"Tch." Inner Moka looked away as Peter walked towards her with the rosary only to stumble and fall to the ground.

"Peter!" Yukari and Kurumu ran to him.

"What happened to him?" Kurumu asked in shock as Inner Moka frowned and walked forward picking Peter up and then biting his neck. "Are you seriously doing that now?!"

Inner Moka quickly let go. "His blood tastes different." She muttered now realizing where the resistance to water came from.

It was nice to fight without it but it came at the cost of Peter's powers it seems.

There was still a trace of the taste that Peter's powers came from which was why Inner Moka didn't suck any.

"He just needs to rest." Inner Moka said to Yukari and Kurumu as she snatched the rosary. "Just make sure the other me doesn't suck his blood for awhile."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Peter groaned as he woke up in his hammock.

"W-What the?" He muttered feeling his vision wasn't blurry anymore.

Getting out of the hammock only to stumble, Peter frowned and walked to the wall to crawl on it.

He had trouble staying on it.

And it didn't help that his head was pounding.

Like he was light-headed.

Slowly opening the door, Peter saw that it was nearly time for class.

"Did I pass out after the swimming club?" Peter asked before shaking his head and he began running to the school.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Everyone looked up in surprise as Peter entered the room. "Uh sorry I'm late." Peter apologized sheepishly only for Moka to stand up.

"Peter you should be resting."

"I was apparently out for a whole day." Peter joked before looking at Ms. Nekonome. "So did I miss anything important?"

"No, I'm just about to introduce a new assistant teacher." Ms. Nekonome said looking a little concerned hearing the story of what happened from Moka, Kurumu and Yukari.

Peter blinked before taking his seat as Kurumu leaned in. "Are you really alright?" Kurumu asked in concern. "Inner Moka said you needed rest."

"She did?" Peter asked in surprise before looking at Moka to have her nod. "Huh, I didn't think she liked me."

"_**I don't.**_" The rosary glowed a bit. "_**I just don't want to listen to my other half cry if you die.**_"

Moka smiled as she could tell that her other half was just too prideful to admit that she cared.

The door opened as everyone turned and Peter tensed as Eddie Brock walked in.

"Man it's easy to get lost here." Eddie said as he gave a nod. "Mam-."

"**BROCK?!**" Peter stood up quickly as everyone looked at him in surprise that he knew the assistant teacher.

"Well hello, bro." Eddie said with a smirk. "What a coincidence that my first assistant teaching job was your class isn't it?"

Peter swallowed at hearing that. '_Oh crap._'

**To Be Continued…**

**Well did I confuse anyone with Peter suddenly losing his powers?**

**If people caught how then congrats.**

**If not then here is how he lost them.**

**The radiation that gives him his powers is in his blood that Moka has been drinking every day for a month.**

**Too much of it took away his powers and if she continued without letting him rest she would've taken his powers away for good.**

**Oh and now there were the explanations of why the Rosario Vampires are different from the Marvel Vampires.**

**But now despite just dealing with the Mermaids he has to deal with the fact that Venom is the new assistant teacher in his class.**

**And the club they join will show in the next chapter bringing in another main character.**

**Alright now it's time for the reviews.**

**Guest1: Sorry I'll be changing that soon.**

**Coldblue: Yup, Venom is in the house-er school and now as an assistant teacher for Ms. Nekonome with only Peter knowing who he was. And interesting proposition with Venom absorbing Monster DNA. Glad you liked the interaction with the four girls, all of them are hard to do in this story but it makes it very rewarding when I can type them.**

**Now for your Questions. 1) Not sure if I'll be killing off Keito in that, I may have her and Peter actually find some common ground due to both being spiders. 2) I think at this point they would view Stiltman as a threat. 3) Yes he will. 4) Yes and that will show the other girls who Peter really is at times. 5) Of course.**

**Phantom Fan: Thanks, I agree with how things are messed up between fans and idols in Japan, not sure if that's real or not but I hope it isn't. As for Peter getting hit it's like this, he's in a place where his Spider-Sense was going off at random due to being surrounded by monsters, most wanting to kill him due to the fact that he's hanging with Moka, Kurumu and Yukari so he's having trouble figuring out which danger to avoid half the time. Exactly, but Peter is still indecisive at the moment considering the friends he made with them. Not sure if I'll be adding Black Cat to the Harem or not if I do make it one, which is more than likely.**

**LordGhostStriker: Amen to that.**

**Duskrider: Figured it would work for this story.**

**Hollowichigo12: I think even Joker would be a bit disturbed by them due to how sad they truly were. Venom is out there with one goal, revenge on Peter as for Johnny flying to the Academy? Well he has to find it first.**

**The Richmaster: Thanks and while it was a bit of a filler I'm happy you liked how it set things up for future chapters. 1) Reclaiming the symbiote or rather a part of it? That could be interesting to type. 2) Pft, that would be just like Hawkeye except he doesn't work for SHIELD anymore in the Avengers EMH show. 3) Hope the beginning of this chapter was good for that.**

**Piermaster981: So true with Fury going for low blows but I don't know about Peter, especially when he's weakened like he is right now.**

**Okami Princess: Sorry about that, damn autocorrect, had to fix it.**

**Moka-Girl: Sorry, I'll try to fix them.**

**Cmcwiki: Like I said, I'll fix the typo of calling the rosary a rosemary and I like both the Manga and Anime equally so I'll be taking elements from both to spice things up in this story.**

**Kharn: Well maybe the Pink-Haired Moka but Inner Moka would relish the challenge and I may have Ghost Rider appear, not sure yet.**

**Beniciodeltaco: Haha, yup I figured that would make it funny. And the Man Spider will be making an appearance I had that planned from the very beginning.**

**Nightmaster000: Trouble always follows huh? I know what you meant, but I figured it would be more fitting for Venom to take care of them in doing so and the person behind Peter's entrance shall be revealed soon.**

**Matt: Huh Toxin? Maybe but I'll be changing his origins a bit if I do considering Carnage has to come first.**

**Guest2: I'll work on that one soon.**

**Jose19: Yeah I get that, but Peter didn't. Moka with the power of Alucard huh? Now that's interesting. Now I'm sure Peter understands that monster morality and ethics differ from human ones but it would be awhile before he's comfortable enough with the idea if he does change to it.**

**Guest3: Oh I plan on it.**

**DannyPhantom619: Yup.**

**Guest4: Haha thanks.**

**Reader: Sorry for the wait.**

**Guest5: Sorry for the wait.**

**Guest6: Don't worry you will.**

**Guest7: Now that will be quite the interesting fight to type.**

**Robert Sikes: Thanks and sorry for the wait.**

**DpK12: Thanks and hopefully you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Alright that's enough out of me, Spidey Signing Out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Symbiotes and Werewolves P1

**Originally I was going to update Phantom Stoppable, but I'm having a bit of trouble on it… Writer's Block, I'm slowly working on that one but until I get it out here's the next chapter of Rosario Spider.**

_**Chapter 06: Symbiotes and Werewolves Part 1**_

Peter was on edge the whole class as he stared at Eddie who smirked back as people were focusing on their work.

Only Moka and Kurumu glanced at Peter in worry as class passed by as Ms. Nekonome was clueless about the rising tension between Peter and Eddie.

'_Oh man this is so beyond bad._' Peter thought clenching his pen. '_Eddie has all of my abilities, plus more and that's not forgetting the fact that my powers are weaker than they should be, if Eddie chooses to, I could die easily from this._'

Glancing from Eddie to the clock on the wall, Peter saw that class was almost over and it was going pretty slowly.

Finally the bell rang as Peter stood up feeling Eddie watching him but before he left, Ms. Nekonome put a hand on his shoulder.

"Peter-Kun, I want to speak with Moka-Chan and Kurumu-Chan before you leave." Ms. Nekonome said with a smile as Eddie gathered his papers. "Brock-Kun you can go."

"Very well, I'll see you tomorrow Ms. Nekonome." Eddie said as he walked past Peter when Moka and Kurumu caught up, giving him a smile as a bit of the Symbiote slithered over one of his eyes giving the two girls a look at what Venom was like. "See you later, bro."

Peter had a sweaty fist clenched as Eddie left before Ms. Nekonome walked up to Peter. "Have any of you joined a club yet?" She asked curiously not noticing the looks of surprise from the girls or the nervousness that Peter was showing.

"No." Peter said in a low voice watching the door that Eddie left through.

"Splendid, then I wonder if you'll join my club?" Ms. Nekonome asked causing Peter to look away from the door in confusion. "The Newspaper Club, nobody has joined and I'm afraid it might get shut down."

Peter had a sweat-drop. '_Way to lay in on the guilt-trip._' He thought before blinking.

He did work for an actual Newspaper, so this will be nothing for him.

"I'll join that club." Moka answered first. "It sounds like a great one."

"I'm also joining." Kurumu declared with fire in her eyes.

"Great, what about you Peter-Kun?" Ms. Nekonome asked curiously making the two girls realize that Peter hasn't given an answer yet.

"Why not, I already work for a Paper back home, this might be good." Peter said with a nod. "So all four of us will join."

"Four?" Ms. Nekonome asked in confusion.

"Yukari Sendou as well." Peter said remembering how the witch girl wanted to join a club with them.

"Great, the first meeting is tomorrow." Ms. Nekonome said as she walked out of the room. "I'll see you then."

As she left, Peter felt someone grab his shoulder and turned to see Moka looking concerned as did Kurumu.

"Peter, who is Mr. Brock?"

'_... Crap._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Peter was in his room later that day with the girls as he was sitting down.

Yukari was filled in by Moka and Kurumu earlier about what happened in class so she was curious now too.

"Well where do I start?" Peter said out loud as they all were paying attention. "I guess you can say Eddie and I grew up together."

"So you aren't related?" Kurumu asked in surprise.

"Well we kind of are." Peter said with a sweat-drop thinking about how the symbiote that bonded with Eddie was bonded with him first. "Moka, you remember how you asked what happened with my parents when you guys saw the picture of my Aunt and Uncle?"

Moka blinked, not expecting that as she gave a hesitant nod.

"Both my parents and Eddie's were on a plane that crashed when we were kids." Peter said as the girls got the gist of it. "So on growing up we both looked out for each other, I guess you can say he protected me in school before he graduated."

'Then he went to college where I didn't hear from him until Doctor Connor's hired me.' Peter thought lost in memories.

"He sounds like a great person." Moka said with a smile causing Peter to wince.

"No he's not." Peter said looking down.

"But you said that he protected you." Yukari pointed out in confusion.

"When we were kids." Peter sighed as he actually felt older than he looked. "But we grew apart and a lot of personal stuff happened between us and well… He has tried to kill me multiple times in the past year."

THAT got a reaction out of the girls.

"Why would he do that?!" Kurumu asked shooting up.

Yukari had her Magic Wand out. "If he comes near you, I'll take him out with my magic."

"No you will stay away from him." Peter snapped surprising them further. "Brock is someone you don't want to fight."

"But Peter, you're not at full strength." Moka reminded him. "What if he attacks you while you're healing?"

"I'll deal with it." Peter said with no room for argument in his tone. 'I can't let Brock or that symbiote near them… And since I'm not at my full strength, I'll have to get creative.'

Kurumu frowned at Peter's words. "No you won't."

"Yes I-." Peter was cut off when Kurumu grabbed his shoulder and forced him to sit down easily.

"If I can make you sit down like that with little effort then you are accepting our help." Kurumu said as Peter blinked in surprise. "You fought for the three of us in the past, forgave me when I tried to charm you as well as forgave Yukari for her pranks, so we are going to fight for you if this guy comes near you."

Yukari gave a nod as she ran up and jumped on Peter's lap hugging him, taking advantage of the moment. "Just watch, we'll show you how strong we are."

Kurumu glared at Yukari for that action as the witch girl stuck her tongue out.

Peter looked up to the sky. '_And all's right with the world again._' He thought in response to their glaring contest.

"_**There has to be more to this than what he's sharing.**_" Inner Moka spoke up as Moka gave a short nod. "_**And that is dangerous.**_"

Seeing the Rosary glow, Peter looked concerned. "What did Inner say?" He asked curiously making the other two forget their glaring match.

"She said that there's more than what you said." Moka said hesitantly and Peter got what she meant.

It was the fact that Venom was an enemy of his while he was Spider-Man, something that Inner Moka probably guessed.

"Well I-."

"Telling our secrets bro?" A voice caused them to spin around to the window where Eddie was sitting casually with a smirk. "Wow three girls in your room with the door closed? As an Assistant Teacher I'm supposed to report you."

Kurumu's claws came out while Yukari grasped her wand.

"Wait." Peter said stopping them before glaring. "What do you want, Brock?"

"Oh you know what we want." Eddie said confusing the girls by the 'we' part. "But it's something that doesn't involve your little girlfriends."

Moka blushed at that while Yukari and Kurumu looked proud before glaring at each other.

"If you want to kill me, why didn't you do so instead of talking?" Peter asked wearily, remembering how Venom was immune to his Spider-Sense.

"I'm just having some fun, bro." Eddie said with a chuckle. "So you're not at full strength?"

Peter tensed as Eddie's smirk got bigger.

"Good."

Without any warning a tendril shot out of his hand around Peter's throat catching the girl's off guard as the symbiote covered Eddie further surprising them.

"_**We will enjoy this.**_" Venom rasped jumping out the window, pulling Peter with him.

"**PETER!**" The girls jumped out with Kurumu carrying Moka and Yukari flying after them as Venom slammed Peter right into a tree, letting go of him.

"Magic Wand." Yukari said as a few copper pans came flying at Venom who calmly knocked them back.

"_**Pans, really?**_" Venom asked in a bored tone as Kurumu flew at Venom with her claws only for him to lean back as she shot past him and shoot webbing catching her tail.

"What?" Kurumu asked in surprise at seeing the webbing.

"_**Stay out of this.**_" Venom warned slamming her into Yukari as he webbed them to a tree before seeing Moka running to Peter as he intercepted her. "_**And what's your ability?**_"

Seeing Moka take a step back in fear, Venom threw her into the webbing with the other two.

"_**Pathetic.**_" Venom sneered only to hear a whistle and he turned to be kicked in the face by Peter.

But it lacked the usual power it did so it felt like an annoying mosquito.

Grinning darkly, Venom backhanded Peter across the grass before jumping with his claws out.

Eyes widening, Peter rolled out of the way shooting impact webbing at Venom but like last time, they just bounced off.

"_**Still haven't found the right caliber, bro?**_" Venom teased before firing his and it slammed into Peter causing him to cough up blood and he went down hard. "_**Wow that is more pathetic than what you usually do.**_"

Peter struggled to get up only for Venom to grab the front of his shirt and slam him into the ground causing cracks to appear holding him down by his head.

"_**Last time, we made the mistake of not ending you when we had the chance.**_" Venom said his tongue coming out. "_**Remember our first fight at your house?**_"

Peter glared as Venom's grip tightened and he grunted in pain.

"_**We had you tied up and ready to die, but we wanted to tear your life apart.**_" Venom smirked showing his dagger-like teeth as he raised his hand, the claws coming out. "_**This time we won't make that same mistake.**_"

"Let go of him." Venom turned to see that Kurumu managed to cut the webbing and this time she slammed into him, cutting into the symbiote, only for it to not do much.

"_**Get Peter to take the Rosary off.**_" Inner Moka ordered at seeing how this was going down.

"I'm trying." Moka muttered as Venom was between them and Peter.

"Take this." Yukari focused as she created Tarot cards and threw them causing them to slice through Venom, but just like with Kurumu's claws they weren't doing much.

Pushing himself up as Venom was getting annoyed by the girls, Peter looked around for anything he could use before seeing one of the pans that Venom knocked to the side as well as part of the tree branch that broke off when he was slammed into a tree.

Shooting webbing at both items, Peter brought them to himself as Venom turned at the noise.

"Is he going to fight like a knight?" Kurumu asked with a grin at how it looked.

Venom however realized what he was about to do. "_**No-.**_"

He was too late as Peter slammed the branch and pot together, causing noisy vibrations as Venom held his head in pain, the symbiote on him writhing in pain.

"Hit him now." Peter called out as he kept making the noise.

Yukari didn't need any invitation as she made another pot land on Venom's head while Kurumu managed to slice a part of Eddie's skin causing some blood to spill.

Having enough, Venom had tendrils fly everywhere, knocking the girls away while Peter was slammed back.

"_**That was annoying.**_" Venom snarled walking up to Peter as the tendrils destroyed the pot.

"Great to know I didn't lose my touch." Peter said with a pained smile as more tendrils slithered to him and slammed him against a tree. "I've been around Yukari long enough to see where this is going."

The hold on him grew tighter at those words as Peter was beginning to see spots clouding his vision.

Looking past Venom as he saw the girls push themselves up, Peter quickly aimed his web shooter and snagged Moka's Rosary.

"_**What are you doing?**_" Venom asked cautiously as he knew Peter, even in pain, was a good shot with the web shooters.

For him to miss and hit one of his friends meant that either his aim was way off, or it's a part of a plan.

"Introducing you to Inner." Peter quipped as he pulled and the Rosary snapped off as a bright light surrounded Moka before Inner Moka took her place.

"About time." IM said in a tone of annoyance as Venom was a bit dumbfounded by what just happened. "So this creature is the one giving everyone problems?"

"Nah we're playing patty cake." Peter joked only for Venom to snarl.

"_**It doesn't matter what you pull Parker, we will tear you apart-.**_" Venom was cut off by Inner Moka blurring towards him and she kicked him across the field.

But that didn't damage Venom due to the Symbiote being able to take the blow and he saw Inner Moka heading towards him again.

"_**Stay out of this.**_" Venom snarled as he held up his hands with his fingers becoming tendrils coming at her as he managed to restrain her.

But he was surprised when IM managed to tear out of it and shot at him. "Know your place." IM shouted as she went to kick Venom only for him to duck and he delivered an uppercut sending Moka flying back a bit. "So you can put up a fight… Good."

As that was going on, Kurumu flew at Peter who was still being held by Venom's other arm as she sliced through it, none of them noticing a small part slithering into Peter's uniform sliding into one of the cuts that he had.

"Peter-Kun are you alright?" Yukari asked running up to him as Venom and Inner Moka were trading blows.

"I-I'm fine." Peter said pushing himself up before Inner Moka was knocked away with Venom coming at Peter.

Feeling adrenaline, Peter grabbed Yukari and Kurumu before jumping, far higher than he used to as Venom slashed into a tree.

Landing on his feet, Peter noticed how he didn't feel tired, sure he felt sore, but not as sore as he was a few minutes ago. '_Good, my powers are back._' He thought with a smirk.

Letting the two girls go, Peter took off running at Venom with his speed and he ducked a punch before unleashing his own knocking a few teeth out that surprised Venom.

'_Since when does Parker hit that hard?_' Eddie thought in annoyance. '_Even with his powers?_'

"_**You will pay for-.**_" Venom went to snarl only for Inner Moka to slam a kick into his back and he went down face first into Peter's fist.

Slowly getting pissed off, Venom grabbed both of them and threw them with Inner Moka stopped herself while Peter shot a strand of webbing at a tree, swinging around it.

A Tarot Card sliced through Venom's arm as he snarled before frowning. '_We have to retreat._' Eddie warned it. '_We'll get Parker later._'

"_**Very well.**_" Venom rasped as he wrapped a tendril around a tree, ripping it out of the ground. "_**Watch your back bro.**_"

With that warning done, Venom tossed the tree towards Inner Moka as she kicked it out of the way only for Venom to disappear into the night.

"Yeah you better run." Kurumu shouted at him.

"Don't antagonize him." Peter warned her as they were all bruised and panting. "He's only doing a tactical retreat."

"And you beat him by yourself before?" Yukari asked in awe.

"What was that you did with the pot?" Inner Moka asked curiously picking the Rosary up.

"Ve-er Eddie, doesn't like sound vibrations." Peter said nearly calling him Venom, something that Inner Moka saw but didn't comment on it. "That's one of his greatest weaknesses."

"Interesting." Inner Moka mused before looking at Peter with a suspicious look.

His powers came back a lot faster than it was earlier.

"Hey Peter, why didn't you turn into your Monster Form?" Kurumu asked curiously causing Peter to tense. "It would've been a good idea."

Wondering how Peter was going to get out of that, Inner Moka crossed her arms as she watched.

"Uh well…" Peter sighed as he lied "I can't really control my Monster Form."

'_That won't work for long._' Inner Moka thought with a scoff as she placed the Rosary on as Outer Moka came out nearly falling over but she managed to right herself.

Looking at the girls, Peter winced when he saw how beat up they were from the fight with Venom.

'_Venom is here because of me._' Peter thought to himself as he looked down. '_I thought that none of my enemies would find me and this happened._'

He needs to find a way to fix this.

"How about we all just head back to our rooms and go to sleep?" Peter suggested making a plan to hunt for Eddie while they were gone.

"But what if he attacks you while you're alone?" Moka said in worry. "He already knows where your room is."

"Uh well." Peter looked a bit shifty before Kurumu got a sly grin.

"Well until Mr. Brock backs off, I'll stay in his room." She volunteered only Yukari to frown.

"Not alone you're not you big breasted cow."

"At least I have breasts." Kurumu snapped as Peter looked very uncomfortable by both the idea and the turn this conversation was going.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Needless to say, all of them were spending the night in Yukari's room.

The girls had their own beds, or as Peter sees them as mats, so Peter made a quick Web Hammock on the ceiling and got in it.

"This is like a sleepover." Moka said with a smile as she read about those.

"Uh right." Kurumu muttered not sure what to say about that.

Yukari had a book out as she was reading up on different spells that could work against Venom.

"Might as well get some sleep." Peter said feeling very awkward from how all four of them were sharing the room. "We do have our first day of that Newspaper Club tomorrow."

With that said, Peter closed his eyes as he was still in thought.

'_Alright Sound Vibrations are my ticket to beating Venom and he won't attack me publicly to where he'll lose the job he has._' Peter thought with a frown. '_If I can get something together to protect myself I'll be good._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Peter woke up feeling strange.

Something was on his chest.

Opening his eyes, he looked down to see that somehow Yukari got into the hammock with him and clutched onto his arm.

'_... Is it weird that I was actually expecting Kurumu to try this?_' Peter thought as he slowly moved to avoid waking her up and looked down to see Kurumu and Moka were still asleep.

Looking from them to the alarm clock, Peter saw that it was time to get ready.

Climbing down from the hammock, Peter gently placed Yukari in her own bed and grabbed his clothes before getting ready.

Looking in the mirror, Peter's eyes widened as he thought he saw a red and black symbiote on his reflection before he looked at his arms and frowned.

He still looked normal.

"The fight with Eddie must've affected me more than I thought." Peter muttered as he went to wake the girls up.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Today's our first day." Kurumu pulled Peter into a hug on the way to school with his face in between her breasts. "I'm so happy to be in the Newspaper Club with you."

Now that may usually seem like every guy's fantasy, but for him not so much.

Probably because he was suffocating and trying to escape so he could breathe.

But not even his Spider Strength could break him out of this.

"Kurumu you're suffocating him." Moka said annoyed at what the Succubus was doing as well as the fact that she hasn't drank any of Peter's blood the last two days.

Sure she knew the risks now, but it was so delicious.

"That's no fair, give me a chance to hug Peter." Yukari complained as she went for a hug only for Kurumu to pull Peter back, keeping his face pressed against her chest.

"No way, you managed to hug him last night." Kurumu said to her as she smirked. '_Since I'm in the club with my destined one our bond will grow stronger and soon Moka will be nothing more than an after-thought._'

Moka glared as if sensing the Succubus thoughts as Peter finally went slack from the lack of air.

Yukari noticed that and panicked. "Oh no, Peter is dead."

That caused Kurumu to let go of him as Peter drew in a big breath. "Air." Peter gasped out holding his chest as he was on the floor. "Sweet air."

Kurumu laughed nervously as she realized what she nearly did. 'Uh sorry?"

Unknown to them, Eddie was watching them from the trees with a sweat-drop. "Forget us killing Parker, they might do the job for us." He muttered not believing how Peter nearly died just now.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Thankfully class passed by quickly despite what happened earlier, although Peter, Moka and Kurumu were on edge as Eddie was in the class that day as well sending smirks to Peter.

'_Good thing he's not the Assistant Teacher in Yukari's class._' Peter thought as he sat down in the room where the Newspaper Club would meet at. '_But we need to get him out of here somehow._'

"Alright welcome to the Youkai Gazette." Ms. Nekonome greeted with a smile as she held a paper saying welcome as Peter blinked.

The only members were him and the girls.

"Uh are we the only members?" Peter asked remembering how Ms. Nekonome said something about nobody joining that year.

"Of course not silly." Ms. Nekonome said her smile still on her face.

"Excuse me." A new voice said as they turned to see a male student whose face was covered by two bouquet of flowers. "Man here I am late on the first day, sorry I had to pick some stuff up."

Lowering the bouquet, they saw it was a dark haired boy with a red headband in his hair as he smiled, his teeth flashing.

"Greetings, I'm Ginei Morioka." The teen introduced himself as he handed Moka and Kurumu the bouquets. "The Club President, but please call me Gin."

Then he noticed Yukari.

With his smile still showing, he plucked one of the flowers and handed it to her. "I guess good things do come in small packages." He said smoothly.

Peter had a critical look.

He hung out with Johnny Storm long enough to know a playboy when he see's one.

And these girls were his friends so he was suspicious of the guy.

"Those flowers make all of you look even lovelier." Gin continued.

"Gin is the only other member of the Newspaper Club and a second year here at Youkai Academy." Ms. Nekonome explained to them. "So he is your Sempai."

"Right, I'm here for all of you." Gin said placing a hand behind his head.

"Oh the Faculty Meeting is going to start." Ms. Nekonome snapped her fingers as she went for the door. "I'll leave the rest to you Gin."

"Sure, I've got it covered." Gin promised her.

Deciding to give him the benefit of the doubt for now, Peter stood up. "Well it's nice to meet you, Gin-Sempai." He said remembering how honorifics were used in Japan.

"And you as well, Peter Parker is it?" Gin asked hearing about him as he held out his hand.

"Yes." Peter said already knowing about the rumors due to the number of incidents that happened in the last month.

As they shook, Peter felt Gin squeezing his hand in an effort to show his strength.

Giving a smirk, Peter returned the favor and Gin barely hid a wince before they broke apart. "You have quite a grip." Gin admitted as Peter smiled bashfully.

"Yeah, sometimes I forget to control my strength, sorry about that."

"No problem." Gin said before turning back to the girls who were watching the small interaction between the two guys. "I guess I should begin my explanations on what the Newspaper Club is about, we write and publish the school paper, if there is an event on campus it is up to us to report on it. But I'm going to warn you, we'll be put in danger for the sake of the stories from time to time so prepare yourself."

"So it's just like the Bugle?" Peter asked as Gin blinked before remembering how Ms. Nekonome told him that one of the newer members worked for an actual paper before.

"Yes exactly, I assume that's the paper from your home?" Gin asked making a mental note to look into the paper.

"Yeah." Peter said with a chuckle. '_Well he seems to be a better boss than Jameson was._'

Maybe this won't be so bad.

"So do you have any ideas about any stories?" Gin asked as they all frowned in thought.

Kurumu spoke up. "What about that Peeping Tom?"

"Peeping Tom?" Peter asked in confusion.

"You haven't heard?" Kurumu asked as Peter shook his head while Gin was quietly eyeing them. "There's this person who is peeping on girls while they're changing and this sick guy is so quick that no one has a description of them yet."

Peter frowned as he remembered dealing with some people depraved like that in New York only they took it a bit farther.

"A peeper is the worst of the worst." Moka said glaring as Yukari gave a nod.

"Yeah this guy has to be stopped."

"But catching him won't be easy." Peter said cupping his chin. "Especially if we don't have a description… What Monster would be fast enough to avoid being seen?"

Yukari smiled as this was up her alley. "S-Class Monsters like Vampires and Werewolves." She answered. "They would be the fastest."

"But with the rules of no one letting in on anyone's Monster Identity it would be difficult even with that info." Kurumu pointed out.

"It's something at least." Peter said with a smile before Gin spoke up.

"Well then let's do what reporters usually do, hit the pavement and ask some questions." Gin said gaining nods.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So what do you think of Gin?" Peter asked Yukari who came with him to print out flyers to get people to talk to the Newspaper club.

"He seems to be a pretty alright guy." Yukari answered honestly, carrying a fair share of flyers as well. "But something about him gives me the creeps."

Peter gave a nod remembering how he eyed the girls earlier as they entered only to stop and stare.

"Is this high enough?" Moka asked as she and Kurumu were on ladders hanging posters.

"No higher." Gin said to them.

"What? Did you say higher?" Kurumu asked as she was on her tip-toes.

Now that might not seem like a bad thing if Gin was crouching on one knee, looking up their skirts with a small blush.

Yukari had wide eyes as she saw what was happening as Peter frowned before he used his web shooters to cover Gin's eyes.

"H-Hey what is this stuff?!" Gin shouted causing Moka and Kurumu to turn and look down to see Gin had webbing on his face as Peter and Yukari were walking towards them.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Peter shouted at him angered that this guy was doing that to his friends while he was supposed to be looking out for them.

"Peter, what's going on?" Moka asked not sure what just happened as Gin was still struggling with the webbing.

"He was looking up your skirts." Yukari explained having her wand out in anger.

"What?!" Kurumu shouted as both she and Moka turned to Gin who finally managed to tear the webbing off.

"Damn that's some strong stuff." Gin muttered as he looked up only to receive a slap from Kurumu. "The hell?!"

"That was for looking up my skirt, no one but Peter can do that." Kurumu stated as Peter nearly fell over.

"Wait a minute, let's not get ahead of ourselves." Peter said pinching his nose.

"Wait now it was an accident." Gin said taking a step back as he was rubbing the red mark from Kurumu's slap. "Do you honestly believe that a guy like me would do that on purpose?"

Peter had a deadpanned look. "You were on one knee blushing." He said slowly.

"Look up Moka Chan's skirt again and I'll use my magic on you." Yukari threatened him.

"Come on let's go." Kurumu said stomping off and Moka followed after giving Gin a slap of her own.

"Yukari you catch up with them." Peter said as Yukari blinked before giving a nod.

When she was gone, Peter glared at Gin.

"Listen up." Peter said walking up. "Those girls are my friends and if you try that again or hurt any of them then you will have to deal with me."

Gin just rolled his eyes, thinking that Peter was just acting like a tough guy.

But he watched Peter as the teen left. '_He's going to be a problem._' Gin thought with a frown.

**To Be Continued…**

**Yeah this one is going to be a two parter. Sorry for the wait and hopefully you all enjoyed this new chapter of Rosario Spider.**

**I'm certain I'm going to have some complaints about how Venom easily held his own against a Vampire, Witch, Succubus and Peter himself but due to the Symbiote's 'goo' structure it's possible that he could easily take physical blows with little to no damage unless sound vibrations are involved.**

**Now for the Reviews.**

**HaywireEagle: Sorry for the wait.**

**Hollowichigo12: So very true on Johnny attempting to find the academy in the future and thanks, I'm happy you liked the idea of Venom being an Assistant Teacher.**

**LordGhostStriker: Well not sure about Agent Venom but I plan on doing something for Spider-Woman during the Summer Break. As for Carnage, I think you'll be surprised by what I do with him.**

**Coldblue: Thanks, I'm happy you liked how Moka/IM were slowly building up an immunity to water due to the blood they drank from Peter. As for Blade 'not' being a fake vampire, of course he isn't, the name was given to them by the Main S-Class Vampires who are known for their arrogance, Blade and Marvel Vampires are just as dangerous, but they have more weaknesses. I'm happy that you liked Peter's situation in this last chapter as well as the character interactions, I'm still trying to get a lock on how I want Kurumu to act considering her character doesn't really develop until the incident with the Slug Monster.**

**Now for your Questions. 1) Blade is actually stronger than the MAIN Vampires due to not having any weaknesses, including water. It's just his bloodlust that is his weakness that he keeps suppressed due to the fear of acting like Frost did. 2) He told them a part-truth, he just never said that he and Eddie weren't monsters, that will come up later with their group. 3) Eventually yes. 4) Yeah, sorry about that. 5) Huh that would be interesting.**

**El Elegido: Thanks, I'm happy you are enjoying this story as it is for now with the premise, characterization, action scenes and quips (The last one and second one are the hardest). As for his extremely busy year of being Spider-Man, well I figured it would work. Like say the Avengers formed sometime in the first season of Spectacular, plus the first two seasons of Spectacular happened in a year considering we never saw Christmas until the second season and he was still in his first High-School year by then. Plus I figured Juggernaut could've been a huge fight for him in between the seasons of Spectacular as well as helping Doc Strange, Howling Commandos and Blade. And Spider-Man was only a part of three maybe four Avenger Events so I think it would be possible for it to be a year, leaving a tired and exhausted Peter if you will. As for your question, I'll be taking parts from both the Anime and the Manga to mix together into what I hope is a unique story.**

**Kharn: Hopefully his determination while fighting Venom before his powers came back were good to show. Sorry about that.**

**Piemaster981: Thanks, I'm glad you liked how I have Peter mouthing off to every monster he's fought so far and yes Brock does have 'some' control over the Symbiote to where they work together a lot easier now. Plus he didn't outright attack Peter in Doc. Connor's Lab during Season 2 so he can control it a little.**

**Rebmul: Spider-Girl… You mean Keito right?**

**Lewamus Prime: Maybe.**

**Huntergo123: Of course he's weak, he's only in his second year as Spider-Man as a 'Teenager' once he's an adult he'll be at full power, along with the 'Upgrades' that he'll be getting in the Rosario Vampire universe. As for his Spider-Sense, it's constantly going off inside the school due to the monsters around him as well as the glares of hatred he gets from being around Moka and Kurumu, realistically for Peter it would be hard to figure out where the immediate threat is coming from due to that.**

**Duskrider: Not really too long with Venom coming to play.**

**Nightmaster000: Thanks. Yes it's true that Moka and the Rosario Vampires don't give Marvel Vampires enough credit, but with how Inner Moka looks down on most monsters due to her pride I figured that would fit into it, along with Marvel Vampires having more weaknesses so there you go. Hopefully you liked the fight showing how I'm not making it easy for any side to win a fight, although Venom dominated a bit due to his structure and experience.**

**Fresh Prince1: Pretty fast.**

**Matt: I figured she would know due to being a Mermaid, what she didn't expect was for Peter to say the name so casually. As for Swamp Thing? That's an interesting idea.**

**Guest8: In order. 1) Yes. 2) Yes. 3) Hell yes.**

**Guest9: Possibly.**

**Zboy2: Thanks and sorry for the wait.**

**Phantom Fan: I'll try to do the Harem realistically if I do go on that path. I can promise that much. I'm happy you enjoyed the twist and development with Peter temporarily losing his powers because of Moka drinking his blood, although he got them back pretty fast and I'm sure everyone knows how. Interesting idea on how Moka could become stronger through the resistance of water, I'll have to look into that. The Klyntar huh? I'll have to research that one, thanks.**

**Jackquelyn Frost: She'll make an appearance soon, I promise that.**

**DpK12: Hopefully you liked how I had them interact in this chapter.**

**Silverking77: Thanks, glad you liked it.**

**Kirbymaniac2: Pft *Doubles over in laughter* I can imagine that as well.**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Thanks.**

**Slenderbrine: Haha now that is a funny image.**

**ThatGuy brother of OtherGuy: It's all part of Peter getting stronger, I can understand how some people wouldn't like that, although I'm glad you liked the explanation, but by the time Season 1 of Rosario Vampire is over, Peter will be a lot stronger than he was at the beginning of the story.**

**Thewhitedragon1993: Later on yes because Spider-Verse hasn't happened yet.**

**Ranmaleopard: Thanks and no Ghoul, Peter will become something else.**

**Kerbeus01: Thanks and hopefully you liked this chapter.**

**RedRobin: Thanks and he will come later.**

**BartWLewis: Hopefully you liked what happened.**

**Moon Fire 96: Thanks, it might be a harem, not sure yet. As for Peter regaining the symbiote, I think this chapter answered your question. The Avengers and others reacting to Peter's new friends? Now that would be a riot.**

**Code Zero: Huh those are all very interesting ideas, especially with Make falling in love with either Peter, Rand, or Torch as well as Akua gaining some feelings for Cap.**

**Guest10: I'm already using the Spectacular Spider-Man Rhino, sorry about that.**

**Guest11: Depends on the Monster they turn into I guess, why?**

**Guest12: Sorry for the wait.**

**Alright that's enough out of me, Spidey is signing out!**


	7. Chapter 7: Symbiotes and Werewolves P2

_**Chapter 07: Symbiotes and Werewolves Part 2**_

Peter was by himself now in the middle of the night on the rooftop as he looked over the school.

He snuck out of the room he was staying in with the girls so Venom wouldn't catch any of them off guard, but he knew that in the end it would just be him and Venom.

If he could leave the girls out of it, he will.

'_If I didn't have my powers Venom wouldn't exist._' Peter thought to himself. '_But I wouldn't be here._'

Hell to be honest, if he didn't get his powers he would've most likely bought a gun and shot someone from the anger that built up in that time.

He was just one bad day away from that.

"Hello Bro." Peter didn't react as he heard the familiar tone behind him.

"Brock." Peter answered back, turning to see the man he once consider a brother standing across the rooftop. "Ready for Round Two?"

"Wow and here we thought you were only arrogant with your mask on." Eddie said with a sneer.

Peter frowned.

That was also true.

Despite him now helping people to attempt to deal with the guilt of his Uncle's Death, Peter acted like a complete asshole with the mask on.

Sure it was a coping technique with him being scared half the time, but his jokes pissed off his enemies so badly that to get rid of him, they tried teaming up to form the Sinister Six.

Heck it even annoys the Avengers whenever he does team up with them or any of the other heroes at times, making them think he's self-centered and arrogant.

"You don't have to do this." Peter said despite knowing it wouldn't work.

"Oh I think we do." Eddie said not giving ground. "And you know it."

With that, Eddie changed into Venom and came at Peter who jumped over him.

"Eddie you have a job now, one that can allow you to start over, bet a better life." Peter still kept his attempt of talking him down up as he ducked a swipe and did a cartwheel moving faster than he used to. "Do you really want to throw that away for revenge?"

"_**Yes we do.**_" Venom said managing to nail Peter as he was sent skidding across the rooftop. "_**You have everyone here fooled, but you can't fool us, we know the real you.**_"

Peter faltered as Venom said that.

"_**Remember how you let that man escape?**_" Venom asked causing Peter to glare. "_**You thought he wasn't worth your time, so arrogant just like when you were a kid.**_"

"Shut up." Peter said despite knowing it was true.

He was arrogant both before and after he got his powers.

The Superiority Complex that came with him being smart.

Until he got his powers though he could barely do anything with that complex due to his small stature.

The only people he cared about were his Aunt and Uncle along with Eddie, Harry and Gwen.

He even admitted that everyone else could go to hell for all he cared.

Ducking a tendril, Peter finally got onto the offense and shot webbing at Venom's eyes before doing a spin kick, nailing him in the chest.

Words he said a long time ago went through his head as Venom punched him in the chest.

'_Some day I'll show them._'

'_Some day they'll be sorry._'

'_Sorry that they laughed at me._'

Jumping back as he landed on the railing, Peter was caught off guard as Venom tackled him and they fell towards the ground, with Venom webbing his hands to his chest.

It got worse when he got his powers and was able to do something about his problems.

'_Spider-Man is the greatest._'

He could remember how Flash Thompson, someone he absolutely loathed for picking on him as Peter Parker, loved Spider-Man and that caused his Superiority Complex to grow.

Oh how he wanted to take that mask off on the stage one time just to see his face at who Spider-Man was.

Latching onto the wall, Venom watched as Peter was getting closer to the ground before he broke free of the webbing and shot a web line.

He was too close to the ground as he rolled on it.

Pushing himself up, Peter dove to the side as Venom landed where his head was causing a small crater.

"That may have been who I was, but I've changed." Peter said spitting out some blood.

"_**Oh is that so?**_" Venom asked with a smirk. "_**How about when you caused Max Dillon to become a criminal by attacking him? Oh and lets not forget how you hurt Gwen by lying in not coming to that dance when you did with that Mary-Jane girl.**_"

Peter clenched his teeth in anger at that being brought up as he went to kick Venom only for him to block it.

"_**Are we getting to you? But we're just getting started.**_" Venom rasped backhanding Peter away before shooting a tendril and wrapped it around Peter as he swung, slamming him through two tree's. "_**Causing Connors to lose his research, costing us our first job, causing Jameson's son to be instituted, breaking Liz Allen's heart and finally killing Norman Osborn in cold blood, effectively making Harry an orphan. Quite the carnage there.**_"

"I didn't mean for any of that." Peter coughed out as he kicked himself off the tree, tackling Venom causing him to let go of him. "I've tried to help people."

"_**Who asked you to interfere in the first place?**_" Venom snarled. "_**If you never did, none of those things would've happened. You always seem to make things worse, just by existing.**_"

The two grappled for a bit as Peter managed to get the upper hand for once and toss Brock towards the school as he landed on all fours.

"_**Now how long before you hurt those girls you became friends with?**_" Venom asked causing Peter to tense. "_**With your track record it shouldn't take long.**_"

"Shut up." Peter whispered in anger. "I wouldn't hurt them."

Venom chuckled, enjoying every second of this. "_**That's what you said about your Aunt, Harry, Gwen and Liz, bro.**_" He reminded him. "_**Look how well that turned out.**_"

"Shut up." Peter snarled as the blood on his lip started to move, catching Venom off guard.

"_**What-?**_" Venom was unprepared as a red tendril shot out and slammed him a few feet away as Peter was being covered from head to toe with it with blood red tendrils as he had a mouth full of sharp teeth. "_**When did you get another Symbiote?!**_"

Instead of answering, Peter snarled and lunged at Venom, all train of thought gone.

Peter Parker was gone.

Something else was in his place.

The real fight was just beginning.

Venom was slammed right through a window as Peter landed on the wall before the red tendril shot forward, taking the shape of an axe.

Ducking as the axe sliced through the wall, Venom ripped a locker door off and slammed Peter with it, sending him back before he grabbed the jagged edges and impaled Peter through the stomach.

'Peter' hissed in pain before more red tendrils shot off of him and impaled Venom in various different places.

The chest, the arm and the legs as Venom was barely holding himself up with that attack.

Venom wasn't given any time to recover as Peter lunged at him with the tendrils showing themselves before Venom fell backwards and kicked up, sending Peter into the ceiling.

As Peter made contact with the ceiling, Venom jumped and grabbed him into a headlock and slammed him into the wall, face first.

"_**Even with a new symbiote, you are no match for us.**_" Venom snarled only for Peter to straight up bite him causing him to let go in pain and shock.

Turning his arms into blades, Peter went with the intent of running Venom through only for the darker symbiote to grab him by his wrists and with a flick, break them causing Peter to hiss in pain as Venom was knocked back by a flurry of tendrils, knocking him through a Janitor's closet door.

Pulling a mop bucket off his head in annoyance, Venom came back into the hallway only to frown.

Peter was gone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Peter snuck into his room with the tendrils acting like Octavius's tentacles, despite the fact that he was supposed to be in Yukari's room with the others before collapsing in the hammock.

With that done, the red symbiote gave control back to Peter as he was out for the night.

It was only a few hours later that he woke up with a groan.

"Uh, what happ-OW!" Peter gritted his teeth in pain as his wrists flared up.

Looking at them, he was surprised to see some bruising that wasn't there before and it looked like a sprain now.

'_Did Eddie do this?_' Peter thought before realizing that he couldn't remember how he got back to his room. '_Or for that matter what happened after getting angry at Eddie._'

Carefully jumping down, Peter landed on his feet before looking in the mirror to see a new scar on his chest, it looked like he was impaled.

'_Alright, what the hell happened?_' Peter thought before pulled the school uniform on, wincing as he did so.

He hasn't felt this confused ever since the first time the Sinister Six were put away.

'_It can't be the Symbiote because Eddie still has it._' Peter thought opening his door. '_I need to find out what happened._'

"Peter!"

Turning around as he left his room, Peter saw Moka, Kurumu and Yukari running towards him and he winced.

He forgot that he was in Yukari's room the other night.

"Where were you?" Moka asked in concern.

"Just needed to grab a fresh uniform for school." Peter lied, not sure what to say before Venom's words flashed through his mind.

'_How long before you hurt those girls you've became with?_'

"Why didn't you leave a note?" Yukari asked not expecting that.

"Didn't think I would take too long." Peter said with a shrug.

Inner Moka was watching from inside the Rosary with a frown.

She could tell that Peter was hiding something.

"Well it's great to see that nothing bad happened." Kurumu said grabbing Peter's arm and it took all of his willpower to not cry out in pain. "We thought that Mr. Brock got to you."

"Well come on, we should head to class." Peter said in an attempt to stop that conversation.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After class, Peter was by himself in the hallways, before hearing footsteps and he turned to see Gin. "Hey have a moment?" Gin asked with a friendly smile.

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Sure, what's up?" He asked a little wary.

Sure his wrists were nearly healed with all the time he spent not aggravating them, but they were still delicate a bit.

Give another hour or two and he'll be fine though.

"I came to tell you that the club will be meeting outside for today due to a lead I managed to acquire." Gin said placing a hand on Peter's shoulder. "So you want to head over there now?"

After a second, Peter gave a nod. "Sure thing."

"Great, follow me." Gin said with a grin.

Unknown to either of them, Kurumu saw the interaction. '_What's going on?_' She thought following them as she saw Yukari following her as well.

A few minutes later, Peter frowned. "Isn't this the back of the school?" He asked as Gin was leading him towards a certain spot.

"Relax, the others will come soon." Gin promised him before giving an apologetic smile. "I also wanted to apologize about yesterday, I was out of line."

Peter was quiet before he gave a nod. "It's not me you have to apologize to." He said to the teen. "It's Moka and Kurumu."

"Of course." Gin said accepting that as they came to a clearing. "Alright here we are."

"So where's this lead?" Peter asked curiously as Gin held up his hands in a placating manner.

"Just be patient." Gin said before pointing to a window where a small box was put as a step. "It's in that window, you want to take a peek while we wait?"

Peter raised an eyebrow as he walked up, but his spider-sense started to buzz before he stepped on the box.

Frowning a bit, Peter turned to see Gin looking a different way before he saw one of his hands in his pocket as it was bulged with a small strap hanging out.

The strap helped Peter realize it was a camera.

Quickly thinking on the mental map he had on the school during the last month of memorizing the place, Peter realized what the window was.

The Locker Room.

And not just any locker room, but the Girl's Locker Room.

'_So that's his game._' Peter frowned in anger as he could see what was going on.

Gin was going to have him peek inside the window and take the picture, framing him for being a peeping tom.

Probably for revenge on webbing his eyes the other day.

"Why don't we wait for everyone else?" Peter asked walking back to Gin who gave a start as he didn't expect for him to suggest that.

"Come on, aren't you curious?" Gin tried to convince him to look in.

"Why? So you can take that picture and frame me?" Peter asked causing Gin's eyes to widen.

"What are you talking about?" Gin asked trying to act like he was surprised.

"Gin, I made a map of the entire school in order to not get lost." Peter said glaring. "Plus I know a camera strap when I see one, so just stop it."

Gin frowned in annoyance that his plan didn't work before webbing hit his eyes again.

While Gin was busy trying to get the webbing off a second time, Peter picked up a rock and tossed it into the air with a smirk as he caught it.

Waiting a few seconds, Peter threw the rock right as Gin tore the webbing off and it shattered through the window that Gin was trying to get Peter to look into causing a chorus of screams.

Kicking off from the ground, Peter landed in a tree and hid in the branches as Gin realized what he just did, but the doors slammed open as the girls ran out not giving him a chance to hide.

'_Karma._' Peter thought with a smirk taking his camera out as Gin backed up.

"L-Ladies, there's a reasonable explanation for why I'm here." Gin said raising his hands in a placating manner.

But on doing so, some photographs dropped out showing explicit material of girls undressing and a couple of them were in the group as Peter quickly snapped pictures.

Deciding he valued his own life, Gin took off running as one of the girls shouted. "Get him!"

Peter watched the show as he wished he had a small bowl of popcorn as Gin lead them on quite a chase before he decided to get out of there to avoid any problems only to see Kurumu and Yukari chuckling from around the corner.

"I take it you two saw the whole thing?" Peter asked with a grin.

"Yup, Kurumu and I saw Gin leading you outside, so we were curious." Yukari explained to him.

"We were actually about to warn you what window that was before you turned it around on him." Kurumu said with a slight laugh. "Nice job."

"Thanks." Peter said before he came to the pictures that Gin dropped. "How long do you think he had these?"

Yukari walked up and looked, her eyes widening. "Wait, some of these girls were the ones complaining about the Peeping Tom." She said causing the other two to put it together.

"Well what do you know." Peter said with a frown.

"That little." Kurumu had a fist clenched. "I oughta-."

"Don't." Peter said as he grabbed the pictures and gave them to Yukari. "Think you can burn these?"

"Got it." Yukari said happy to do that before Peter showed Kurumu his camera.

"You think that's Front Page Stuff?" He asked showing Gin dropping the pictures while being surrounded by the girls.

Kurumu immediately got what Peter was implying and she gave a nod.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Gin-Sempai was the Peeping Tom?" Moka asked in surprise as she was in the Newspaper Club Meeting Room waiting for them.

"Yeah and he tried to frame Peter-Kun for it." Yukari said to her. "But Peter turned it around on him."

"Plus I managed to get the evidence that showed it." Peter said already using the computer to print out the picture.

It actually looked like how it did when he was fighting as Spider-Man with the camera hidden in a high spot, so the picture was his usual quality that the Bugle liked.

"I still can't believe him." Kurumu muttered in anger as they worked on the assignments they chosen to do for the Paper.

Kurumu decided to do a weekly fashion for it while Yukari took to horoscopes using her magic.

Moka on the other hand decided to type articles about various stories in the school with Peter having the pictures to provide for it.

But their major headline is one that exposes Gin Morioka as the Peeping Tom.

Now their paper was ready to sell the next morning and Ms. Nekonome saw the paper and nearly hissed in anger at what Gin was doing.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

That night, Peter was back where he was the last time Venom found him.

Sure he knew it was stupid, but something happened that night.

Something he needed to find out.

What happened?

How did he get back to his room-?

"Peter?" Head snapping up in surprise, Peter turned to see Moka looking confused.

"Moka, why are you up here?" Peter asked not expecting her.

"I came to look for you." Moka said walking up to him as he continued sitting on the railing. "The moon is nice isn't it?"

Looking up, Peter gave a nod considering it was a full moon.

"Yeah it is." Peter said as he gave a small smile before it fell.

He still couldn't shake off what Venom said the other day.

About all the people he hurt, even if he didn't mean to.

How is it that a guy like him became such good friends with three girls like Moka, Kurumu and Yukari?

He knew that Venom was right about one thing.

There was a chance he could hurt them and he knew one way that could.

It was that cell phone that Fury gave him.

As if sensing his thoughts, Moka turned and looked at him. "Is something wrong, Peter?"

"... Nope." Peter said with a smile that Moka saw through.

Before she could say anything, the door slammed open. "Parker!"

Both Moka and Peter turned to see a majorly pissed Gin standing there with some bruises on his face.

"I have a bone to pick with you." Gin snarled almost like an animal. "My reputation is ruined and I'm going to be suspended, it's all your fault."

"My fault?" Peter asked unable to believe the nerve of this guy. "Was it my fault that you peeped on those girls? My fault that you took those pictures? No that was your own damn fault."

"Shut it." Gin roared as he jumped surprisingly quick towards them and it was only because of Peter's spider-sense that he was able to grab Moka and jump out of the way. "You ruined all of my careful planning."

"Planning?" Moka asked in surprise as Peter let go of her. "What planning?"

"You were supposed to be mine." Gin snarled his voice becoming more animalistic. "Parker here doesn't deserve a beauty like you Moka-San and once he was out of the way I was going to sweep you off your feet."

Peter frowned and got into his signature crouch, ready for a fight.

"But now I have no choice." Gin said as energy came off of him in waves with grey fur sprouting off of him, claws replacing his hands and feet, his ears moved to the back of his head as his mouth shaped into a canine snout, with sharp teeth growing and a bushy tail shoot out of his spine.

Opening his eyes, Gin howled to the moon as Moka said one word.

"Werewolf."

Tensing a bit, Peter saw him disappear before his Spider-Sense went haywire.

Thankfully since it was night and there was barely anyone around them, Peter could tell immediately where the threat was as he jumped to the air and shot webbing, covering Gin's face, but his new claws tore through the webbing.

"You won't get me with that trick again, Parker." Gin roared as he tried to slice Peter who barely dodged.

'_This is bad, I can barely keep up with him._' Peter thought knowing that if it wasn't for his spider-sense he would already be dead.

Quickly doing a roll, he ducked and weaved around the many attacks that Gin was throwing.

"Hold still dammit." Gin snarled, annoyed at how Peter was dodging his many attacks. "I guess I better stop holding back."

"What-?" Peter was cut off as Gin disappeared and this time something slammed into him before his Spider-Sense went off as claws dug into his shoulders. "Ack."

"Peter!" Moka shouted in worry as Gin was already way across the rooftop.

"You're fast Parker, I'll give you that but on a Full Moon, nothing is faster than a Werewolf." Gin boasted as the blood on his claws shined in the moon night.

"I know a guy who would disagree with you on that one." Peter muttered remembering Quicksilver, that speedster Mutant who was in the Brotherhood.

Gin frowned before becoming a blur and slammed Peter right into the railing where he stabbed his claws forward but Peter kicked up, catching him on the snout.

'_This is the power of an S-Ranked Monster._' Peter panted in pain, remembering how Yukari said that Werewolves were just as dangerous as Vampires. '_So to beat an S-Rank Monster we'll need another one._'

Giving a smirk, Peter shot a web line and snagged the Rosary. "You ready?" He called as Moka gave a nod. "Alrighty then-." Peter was cut off as Gin's claws tore right through his shoulder causing his eyes to widen.

"**PETER!**"

Coughing up blood, Peter gritted his teeth before pulling the Rosary off with all of his strength.

Gin was surprised by the sudden transformation as the usual lightshow happened with Moka changing. "Her true form is a Vampire?" He asked in surprise before smirking lecherously. "Her beauty is still amazing."

Inner Moka opened her blood red eyes and frowned at what she was seeing with Gin's claws still in Peter's shoulder. "Let him go, now." She ordered angrily.

"Gladly, he's finished anyways." Gin said ripping his claws out none too gently from the shoulder as he stalked towards Inner Moka. "I could care less about you being a Vampire, I will definitely defeat you and make you my woman."

"Don't mess around with me." Inner Moka said annoyed by his personality as she went to end it quickly only for Gin to be on the railing away from where she was striking.

"What are you fighting way over there for?" Gin asked as Inner Moka spun around, glaring.

While that was going on, Peter was pushing himself up despite the hole in his shoulder as blood flowed. '_Come on Parker don't pass out._' He told himself pushing until he was standing as he saw how the fight was going.

Gin was playing around, showing that his speed was more superior to Inner's.

'_I need to help._' Peter went to run in there only to stumble and land on one knee. '_N-No good._'

But his stumbling caught both fighters attention. "So he's still conscious, how about I fix that?" Gin said as he shot at Peter.

Inner Moka's eyes widened at that action as she turned despite knowing she wouldn't be fast enough.

But that was when Peter's own blood shot up as spikes nearly impaling Gin causing him to stop his attack and jump back.

"The hell?!" Gin asked in confusion as Peter stared at his blood in shock.

"H-How did I do that?" Peter muttered before it began to cover him in an awfully familiar way. "N-No, it can't be-."

Peter's cries were cut off as the new symbiote took his place.

"So this is Parker's Monster Form?" Gin asked with a dark chuckle as Inner Moka frowned, not sure what to expect.

Then the symbiote chuckled. "_**Parker? Oh no we're not Parker, not at all.**_" It said causing Inner to realize how it spoke just like Eddie did. "_**We're something else entirely.**_"

Gin snarled. "Doesn't matter who you are, you're no match for my speed."

"_**Doesn't matter who we are?**_" The Symbiote laughed like a maniac. "_**Oh we have a name that we chose for ourselves.**_"

The Symbiote smiled darkly.

"_**We. Are. CARNAGE!**_" With that a mass of tendrils shot out towards Gin who had to dodge them and Inner's eyes widened as they shot towards her as well.

"You idiot, it's me." Inner shouted as Carnage chuckled.

"_**Who's me?**_" He asked laughing. "_**Parker may know you but we don't.**_"

Gin smirked as he managed to dodge them before he stopped as he was impaled six different times. "H-How did you-?" Gin asked only to look up to see the Full Moon shadowed.

"Moka! Peter!" A voice called as Kurumu was flying towards them while carrying Yukari. "There you are-."

They stopped and stared at Carnage as Gin was flung across the rooftop.

"Stay back." Inner warned them. "Peter isn't in control."

"T-That's Peter?" Yukari asked in surprise as Carnage gave a sharp toothed smile.

"_**Not anymore.**_" Carnage said stalking forward. "_**Parker is gone for good now.**_"

With that, he lunged.

**To Be Continued…**

**Well didn't expect that did you?**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger but I figured it was the perfect spot for one.**

**But I probably confused people in the beginning with Peter thinking back on some things.**

**Let me ask, have you ever read Amazing Fantasy # 15? The official Spider-Man Origin Story?**

**I recently just read it and realized one surprising fact.**

**Peter Parker while at times could be nice is actually a complete and total asshole.**

**Listen to my reasons before the Spider-Man fanboys shout at me though.**

**Like he cursed and wished revenge on the people who bullied him hoping to one day reap his revenge when given the chance.**

**He only cared for his Aunt and Uncle in the Origin.**

**Plus he didn't immediately become a superhero upon gaining his powers. He just went to make a name for himself and earn bucks.**

**Now in the movies when he lets the guy who kills Ben Parker go, it was shown him getting screwed over right?**

**THAT never happened in the comic, no one screwed him over.**

**Things were going just fine. He had a lot of money, fame, contracts coming in, he was set to live the good life.**

**He just let the guy go because he thought it wasn't 'important' enough to deal with.**

**Plus in one of the 'What-If' comics the one time he did catch the guy, it was to have more fame to his name, not for the right reasons.**

**But when the police officer spoke to him about not catching the guy, Peter just blew him off saying it wasn't his problem and that he had things to do.**

**Sounds like an asshole doesn't it?**

**But that actually makes me like Spider-Man even more.**

**Because it shows that he wasn't a 'modeled' citizen like the other heroes before getting his powers. It makes him more 'relatable' especially considering we all do rash things and at one time in our lives, things go to our heads and we make a small mistake that we regret for an extremely long time.**

**That was the truth that was shown in his origins story and why he does whatever he could to help the little people on being Spider-Man.**

**It's all redemption for him due to letting that one guy go in his arrogance.**

**Interesting concept of his character, don't you think?**

**Sorry for going into a rant, but I figured it would be interesting to share that.**

**Also, who loved the small Venom vs Carnage fight?**

**Speaking of Carnage, I know I may get a few people being annoyed that I pulled an Ultimate Spider-Man Cartoon here by doing that, but I have a plan for it that will show soon, so please bear with me on this.**

**Oh and no I didn't just kill Gin off, he's just unconscious.**

**Now for the Reviews.**

**Guest13: No like with Rhino I'll be using the Spectacular Version, not sure about A-Bomb, hell yes to Blade versus Inner Moka, and that depends on the person and the monster.**

**Piemaster981: Mizore will come soon, I can promise it and I hope you enjoyed how I did things in this chapter. Huh interesting question on if Peter is already part-monster? Not sure about that one.**

** : Thanks and hopefully you enjoyed this one.**

**Toprichie97: Kind of does, but I hope you enjoyed how I attempted to make it different.**

**DpK12: Thanks and hopefully you liked this one.**

**Zillafan: Yup.**

**Matt: Someone asked what class would a human-turned monster would be so I gave them the answer of saying it depends on the monster they turn into.**

**Jacquelyn Frost: Thanks and were you expecting Carnage? And I'm glad you liked how Eddie acted in this story so far.**

**Hollowichigo12: Thanks and agreed on Venom knowing their capabilities due to who he got the knowledge from. And you guessed correctly with Peter becoming Carnage in this story.**

**Duskrider: Then hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Well not really, but hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and stay tune for more.**

**The Flame of Judgement: Crap, I thought I fixed that, thanks for bringing it to my attention.**

**Alright that's enough for now, Spidey signing out!**


	8. Chapter 8: Symbiotes and Werewolves F

_**Chapter 08: Symbiotes and Werewolves Finale**_

Kurumu was barely able to grab Yukari and fly out of Carnage's path as his claws sliced through the railing.

"_**Aw, flying is cheating.**_" Carnage complained as Kurumu seemed safe before he grinned. "_**Why don't we fix that?**_"

Tendrils shot out of his back towards Kurumu who had trouble flying around all of them as she tried to keep Yukari from being impaled by them.

Right when Carnage nearly got her, he received a kick to the face courtesy of Inner Moka, sending him flying off the rooftop as he slammed into the ground, creating a noticeable crater with dust covering the air.

Inner Moka landed on the ground near the crater as she waited, ready to move before a red tendril shot out from the ground beneath her, catching her off guard as it wrapped around her throat.

"_**Now that wasn't nice, Inner.**_" Carnage snarled annoyed at the kick he received as his hand resembled a stake before the tree branches around him flew up and slammed into him.

"Let Moka go." Yukari called out from up in the air with Kurumu, the Succubus putting her down so she could fly down with her nails out.

"_**Gladly.**_" Carnage hissed as he spun Inner Moka around, slamming into Kurumu before sending her and the Succubus flying into the woods as he gazed at Yukari.

Yukari's eyes widened as Carnage jumped high enough to land on the rooftop as he tried to slice her in half only for her to run.

"_**Don't be like that, the game is only beginning.**_" Carnage said sadistically. "_**Ever played Witch Hunt?**_"

Yukari waved her wand as pans appeared and slammed together to repeat what she saw Peter do to Venom only for Carnage to slice through them, unaffected by the sound.

"_**Nice try.**_" Carnage hissed grabbing Yukari and slamming her into the wall as his other hand became a blade that he put under her chin. "_**Anything else?**_"

"W-Why Peter?" Yukari asked feeling some tears.

Carnage laughed. "_**Peter isn't here, there's only Carnage.**_" He said pressing the blade hard enough to draw some blood, but not enough to kill. "_**That's who we are-.**_"

"Know your place." A voice roared as something slammed into Carnage, causing him to crash through the ceiling as Inner Moka landed looking a little pissed.

"Yukari, you alright?" Kurumu asked flying as Yukari had a hand over her neck where the blood was drawn.

"No." Yukari muttered. "P-Peter-Kun is trying to kill us-."

"Whatever that thing is, it isn't Peter." Kurumu told her as Carnage pulled himself back up to the ceiling and clashed with Moka, who was holding her own against it. "Peter would never hurt us."

"_**Oh is that so?**_" Carnage hissed as he blocked another kick from Moka. "_**How about we fix that?!**_"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Peter groaned as he opened his eyes to find himself in a room that had a giant web showing stuff he did in the past.

"W-Where am I?" Peter muttered as he went to move only to find out he was restrained by red tendrils. "Huh-?"

That was when Peter remembered what happened before he blacked out.

"Oh no, not again." Peter struggled as the tendril's hold seem to get tighter. "Get off of me."

"_**Oh but we're having so much fun.**_" A kid like voice taunted as the images on the web changed to show the fight with the girls. "_**See what we're doing?**_"

"No." Peter cried out as the blade was under Yukari's chin. "Let me go, stop it."

"_**No can do, we're in control and we are going to show the world the type of carnage we can cause.**_" The voice taunted.

"I'll stop you." Peter said struggling more against the tendrils. "I won't let you do this."

"_**I would love to see you try.**_" The voice said with a laugh. "_**Just so I can see you break down when you fail.**_"

Peter glared at where he thought the voice was coming from. "Hate to break it to you but you're not my first Symbiote."

If anything, the voice laughed some more. "_**Oh but that's the beauty of it, I'm not like Venom.**_" It said showing its face as it looked down on Peter. "_**You can't remove me.**_"

"Want to bet?" Peter asked with a snort.

"_**Hahahaha, I am a part of you now.**_" The voice said showing the memory of how he attached to Peter with the symbiote going into one of his cuts. "_**I was born in your bloodstream, I'll never leave.**_"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Carnage managed to slam Moka into the wall only for Kurumu to swoop in and slam him with a tree branch. "_**Training for the little leagues Kurumu?**_" He rasped shooting five tendrils, managing to get the branch out of her hand as she flew back. "_**You should improve your aim.**_"

Kurumu merely glared as Carnage gave a toothy grin before his tongue shot out and wrapped around the Succubus much to her surprise but she tore through it easily.

While his tongue was growing back, a Pan slam into him causing Carnage to hiss before Moka was back up and hit him causing him to snap.

"_**ENOUGH!**_" Carnage roared as tendrils went everywhere, no longer playing around as all three of them were knocked back. "_**We think it's time we finish this-.**_"

"_**We couldn't agree more.**_" A raspy voice spoke up causing Carnage to turn and see Venom.

The three girls understandably tensed as they saw Venom.

Carnage meanwhile grinned sadistically. "_**Ah you up for round two ugly?**_" He asked as his hands turned into blades. "_**We're a bit busy but we're sure that we can 'cut' you in.**_"

Venom snarled at the red symbiote. "_**Our beef is with Parker, but you'll do for a nice substitute.**_"

"_**Oh that wounds us, have we really fallen so low?**_" Carnage mocked before running at Venom who ducked a slice before using brute force to slam Carnage into the ground. "_**How about we chop you down to size?!**_"

As he said that, his hand turned into a blade and slashed across Venom who roared as blood splattered through the air.

"_**You won't get the chance to because we will break you.**_" Venom said ignoring the slashes as he grabbed Carnage by the head before tendrils shot through intertwining with Venom.

"_**Sorry old timer, but we're just getting started!**_"

Moka, Kurumu and Yukari went to attack only for Venom to shoot webs at them.

"_**Stay out of this.**_" Venom snarled, his momentary distraction allowed Carnage to slam a blade through his right chest.

In retaliation, Venom tackled him into the trees, knocking a few down.

"_**How did you control Parker?**_" Venom rasped in anger. "_**There's no way Parker would let another Symbiote on him.**_"

"_**So curious aren't you?**_" Carnage grinned as he kicked Venom back and the two of them circled each other, waiting for their wounds to heal. "_**You should know better than us… Pops.**_"

That caught Venom off guard as Kurumu managed to slice through the webbing and the girls got closer. "_**What?**_"

Carnage gave a sadistic laugh. "_**You really don't know? When you attacked Parker a part of you broke off, that was us when we went into Parker's bloodstream.**_" He said giving a grin at the shocked looks on the girl's faces. "_**So congrats Venom, you're a father.**_"

"You did this to Peter?!" Kurumu asked in anger as she glared at Venom.

Inner Moka however had a frown as if she was thinking hard on something.

"_**We didn't plan on it, we just wanted to kill Parker.**_" Venom rasped out. "_**If you didn't interfere this wouldn't be happening. We're here to finish what we started.**_"

"If you think we're going to let you kill Peter-Kun you have another thing coming." Kurumu snarled.

Venom smirked. "_**Oh I'm surprised a monster like you is defending a lowly human like Parker.**_" He said with a smirk, knowing fully well what he was doing.

"W-What?" Kurumu asked in shock.

"What are you talking about, Peter-Kun isn't a human." Yukari said turning to him.

Carnage had enough of the stalling as he was healed before lunging again.

"_**Oh so Parker didn't tell you?**_" Venom laughed as his tendrils knocked Carnage back showing that he was expecting it. "_**Not surprising considering he always keeps secrets-urk!**_"

While he was talking, Carnage managed to slam into him and began tearing into the Symbiote.

But right as he was about to deliver the killing blow, Carnage stopped and screamed in pain as he held his head.

"_**What are you doing?! How are you doing this?!**_" Carnage shouted as tendrils went everywhere. "_**No, you can't win, we're in control!**_"

"What's happening?" Kurumu asked in shock.

"_**Well what do you know, Parker is fighting back.**_" Venom snarled as he pushed himself up. "_**Time to finish this.**_"

With that he shot a tendril impaling Carnage much to the girls shock, but that was the last thing Venom saw before everything went dark.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Peter was still tied up as he struggled against the Symbiote.

"Come on Parker, you can do this." Peter muttered as no matter how much he pulled and strained himself, the tendrils wouldn't let him go.

Fighting off the Venom Symbiote was easier than this one.

Looking at the screen as it showed Venom fighting Carnage now, Peter had more determination.

"Damn it, come on!"

Giving a shout, one of his arms managed to rip through the tendril causing a scream of pain from Carnage.

"_**What are you doing?!**_" Carnage's face showed up as it glared at Peter. "_**How are you doing this?!**_"

"Sorry Symby, but I don't think this will work out between us." Peter joked as his other arm broke free. "I already have enough relationship problems without a psychotic symbiote trying to come onto me."

Carnage snarled and shot tendrils at him but Peter managed to break out of the hold and jump out of the way.

"_**No, you can't win, we're in control!**_"

Peter did a backflip as the image around them distorted until it was New York and Peter was in his Uniform.

"Time to finish this Spidey Style." Spider-Man said shooting web lines at the buildings as Carnage snarled and followed after him using tendrils to get around.

"_**You think you can win with a change of scenery?!**_" Carnage hissed as it cut through the web line and slammed Peter into a wall.

'_Okay that hurt._' Spider-Man thought as he shook his head to clear it as Carnage was on him, grabbing him by the shoulder and throwing him through the door of the building which turned out to be the Daily Bugle.

"Why the heck is this in my mind?!" Spider-Man asked kicking up a table as it nailed Carnage directly in the chin, but as he jumped, the red Symbiote grabbed his leg and threw him out the window as he managed to scale the side of the building.

"What is with the baddies grabbing my leg, seriously grab something else for crying out loud." Spider-Man muttered as he remembered the various times a bad guy grabbed him by the leg.

"_**We'll take that into consideration.**_" Much to Spider-Man's shock, Venom landed next to him.

"Brock?!" Spider-Man asked as Carnage lunged out the window.

"_**Look at this, quite the family night are we right?!**_" Carnage asked turning both his arms into a blade.

That was when Venom pushed Spider-Man back and backhanded Carnage right into a building as glass, concrete and steel broke apart and began falling to the street.

"Wait, did you just… Save me?" Spider-Man asked as Venom gave him a dark look.

"_**Let's get one thing straight Parker, we aren't here to save you.**_" Venom snarled as Carnage landed again and ran up the building at them. "_**We are here to destroy our Spawn nothing more, nothing less.**_"

"Wait do you mean our spawn as in yours and the Symbiotes or us?" Spider-Man asked as they casually flipped out of the way dodging Carnage both of them webbing Carnage up by the shoulders.

"_**What the hell are you talking about now Parker?**_" Venom asked looking annoyed as he took it a step further by pulling Carnage towards him and grabbing him by the jaw ripping it off.

"Well I'm just saying Carny came from you but it was my body." Spider-Man said with a shrug although he thought he was about to puke from Venom's action and that was before Carnage's jaw grew back. "So does that make the two of us his parents or something."

"_**Oh dear lord shut up.**_" Venom said looking disgusted.

"Yeah this is all kinds of messed up." Spider-Man agreed. "Man this is not how I pictured having a kid."

"_**Parker, we swear we will snap you in half right now if you don't shut the hell up.**_" Venom said having enough of the joking attitude.

"Shush, not in front of the kid." Spider-Man joked as he saw Carnage coming at them again. "So should we put him in the corner?"

Venom's response was grabbing Spider-Man and throwing him into Carnage to shut him up.

"That's it, I'm filing for a divorce." Spider-Man called out as he kicked off of Carnage both of them landing in the streets.

"_**Then we'll file one for abuse!**_" Carnage rebutted as he grabbed Spider-Man by the throat.

"Oh yeah." Spider-Man choked out as he was struggling to breathe. "Definitely has your attitude."

Firing his webbing, Spider-Man blinded Carnage and planted his feet on a nearby car before spinning around, sending Carnage right at Venom who responded with a haymaker, slamming Carnage into the ground.

Carnage was pushing himself up before both Spider-Man and Venom knocked him down again, going through the streets and into the sewers.

"_**We always had a feeling your mind was in the gutter.**_" Venom muttered.

Spider-Man paused and gave Venom a surprised look. "D-Did you just make a joke?"

"_**No.**_" Venom said extremely quickly.

Carnage was pushing himself up again.

"Geez just stay down." Spider-Man said as Carnage hissed at him. "I mean seriously we're kind of kicking your butt in here."

Carnage responded by doing something new and his tendrils became darts that shot out causing both Venom and Spider-Man to jump around acrobatically to dodge them.

"For a big guy you really do move fast." Spider-Man said trying to get used to the fact that he and Venom were fighting 'together'... And trying to ignore that they somehow had a kid.

That Symbiote species was officially creeping him out more than ever now.

"_**Size isn't everything.**_" Venom said before proving that by running right at Carnage tackling him right through the wall.

"I'm wondering if I should just let them fight it out." Spider-Man mused thoughtfully before wincing. "On second thought we are fighting in my mind so probably not."

With that he shot in there only to be knocked off balance as Venom was thrown right into him.

"This is getting us nowhere." Spider-Man muttered as he pushed Venom off of him. "We need a better way to do this."

"_**We kill our spawn.**_" Venom told him. "_**Then we get back to killing each other.**_"

"As tempting as that sounds, we need to play this smart." Spider-Man sarcastically said before blinking. "Wait, where did he go-?"

Tendrils erupted from the ground covering them.

"Really wished my Spider-Sense worked right now." Spider-Man muttered in annoyance. "Wait, how are you here anyways?"

He would've asked earlier, but he was busy trying to stay alive.

"_**We reconnected to you in order to kill our Spawn.**_" Venom said tearing the Symbiote off of him and slashing Carnage in the face. "_**But our Spawn is stronger than either of us, not taking in the account he's technically your blood-.**_"

"Blood." Spider-Man looked at Venom. "You're a genius."

"_**We are?**_" Venom asked giving Spider-Man a weird look.

"Get out of here and get Moka to bite him." Spider-Man told Venom. "Carnage is blood and she's a Vampire."

Venom gave a thoughtful nod to that one.

It could work.

And the fact that it would leave Parker weak and defenseless to kill later was an added bonus.

"Don't die on us, we want the pleasure of killing you." Venom warned as he faded from view.

"Wow, that makes me feel warm and fuzzy." Spider-Man muttered as Carnage finished putting himself back together and roared. "Yeah let's finish this Carny."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Venom took a step back only to receive a kick.

Right he forgot that it looked like he stabbed Parker to get in there.

Pushing himself up as he saw the vampire glaring, Venom snarled. "You're lucky we need you to kill our Spawn or we would kill you for that."

"If you think you can, take your shot so I can show you your place." Inner Moka told him.

Kurumu and Yukari were watching as Carnage was grabbing his head, not sure what to do at the moment.

"_**Parker has a message.**_" Venom said grabbing their attention. "_**He wants the Vampire to bite him.**_"

Inner Moka had a thoughtful look before remembering how the Symbiote was born from Peter's 'Bloodstream'.

"Do you think we would listen to you-?" Kurumu began to ask only for Inner Moka to speak.

"We need to hold him down first."

"Wha?!" Kurumu looked at IM in shock. "Are you crazy? He's been trying to kill Peter-Kun all week."

"Carnage said he was born in Peter's bloodstream so it could be our only way to win." Inner Moka said coldly.

"But will Peter-Kun survive?" Yukari asked in worry.

"_**This is sickening.**_" Venom muttered in annoyance earning a glare from the witch girl.

"Yukari, do you think one of your spells could hold him?" Inner Moka said getting straight to the point.

"I'll try." Yukari said but she gave Venom another glare before she moved and waved her wand causing the web's from Venom's fight against Carnage to fly up and snag Carnage who struggled.

Venom aided by adding more webs as Carnage snarled. "_**Stop resisting us!**_" The Red Symbiote shouted, most likely to Peter.

"Now Moka!" Yukari called out as Inner Moka shot forward as Carnage swerved its head around, unknowingly giving IM a good spot to sink her fangs in causing it to scream in pain.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Carnage hissed in pain as Spider-Man delivered a haymaker before cutting in an uppercut as he could feel Carnage getting weaker.

… And he was getting a little dizzy.

'_IM must've began sucking my blood._' Spider-Man thought as Carnage shot more projectiles at him but they were slower. "What's the matter Carny? Feeling a little under the weather?"

"_**It doesn't matter what that Vampire pulls, we will kill you and take over.**_" Carnage snarled as he shot more projectiles only for them to be deflected much to his shock as people were standing in front of Spider-Man.

It started with Ben and May Parker along with Harry Osborn and both Gwen Stacy and her father George Stacy. Flash Thompson, Liz Allen and Kong were there along with the Avengers, Daredevil, Wolverine, Moon Knight, Doctor Strange and the Fantastic Four.

Finally Moka, Inner Moka, Kurumu and Yukari were there as well.

"Deja-Vu to when Venom tried this stick." Spider-Man said walking out of the crowd, taking his mask off. "You're nothing more than a disease Carnage, and the people closest to me, my friends and family are the cure."

With that said he moved forward punching Carnage.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Everyone was surprised when a part of Carnage's face came off showing Peter's face.

"Peter-Kun!" Yukari said in excitement.

Venom's expression was a mixture between annoyed and surprise that Peter is actually pulling this off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"They're the reason I fight." Spider-Man said kneeing him in the chest.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Carnage screamed as the chest area exploded showing Peter's school uniform underneath.

"Come on Peter!" Kurumu whispered as Carnage was still in control.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Carnage tried to stab Spider-Man but he caught the blade before using his strength to rip the arm off. "As long as they believe in me, I will never give up."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Carnage's arm flew off as Peter's hand began pulling at the Symbiote.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So just give up." Spider-Man said ripping Carnage's face in half.

"_**You think you'll win?!**_" Carnage snarled as he felt himself getting weaker. "_**I'm still in your bloodstream!**_"

"Not for long." Spider-Man said as he felt more light-headed. "IM is taking care of that as we speak."

"_**No we will not die, we will kill you!**_" Carnage roared as he went to rush at him but he stumbled as he began to evaporate. "_**I refuse to die.**_"

Spider-Man watched as Carnage evaporated, feeling both relief and regret.

He was relieved that by doing this, Carnage would never hurt the girls, but in doing so he helped killed him.

Spider-Man nearly jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked over to see his Uncle Ben. "Don't feel bad kiddo." He said in a sad tone. "There was no other choice."

"I know… It doesn't make it any easier." Spider-Man said taking the mask off.

"It never will." Ben said giving a nod of agreement. "But you've been through a lot this week sport, take a rest."

"I will." Peter looked at the form of his Uncle feeling pain from seeing him despite knowing that it wasn't really his Uncle. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you've done more than enough to make up for it." Ben said giving Peter a hug. "Take care sport."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Peter fell to one knee as the Carnage symbiote dissolved before he felt Inner Moka take her fangs out from his neck, panting as he did so.

Raising his head, he gave a smile at Inner. "Thank you." He said gratefully.

Inner Moka gave a curt nod before Yukari and Kurumu rushed forward looking relieved at how he was himself again.

Peter gave a slight chuckle in relief before he stopped as he realized that Venom was still looking at him and he stood up and walked over to him much to the girls shock.

"Eddie." Peter said as Venom snarled at him. "I-... Thank you, you didn't have to find a way to save me from Carnage-."

"_**Shut up, we didn't save you.**_" Venom interrupted harshly. "_**Make no mistake Parker we will kill you, but it will be by our own hand, not the hand of our spawn.**_"

That didn't ease the girls at all as they got tense, ready to defend Peter who had a sad look on his face at hearing this.

He actually hoped that the Eddie Brock he knew would come back, but it seems like that wasn't meant to be.

But they were all surprised when Venom turned to leave. "Wait, where are you going?!" Kurumu asked in shock.

Venom just looked over his shoulder. "_**It would be beneath us to kill Parker like this.**_" He said as his tongue flicked out between his sharp teeth. "_**We're too tired as it is.**_"

With that he disappeared into the darkness.

"Come on, we should get Gin to the Nurse's Office." Peter muttered as he remembered the Werewolf who was most likely bleeding out at this moment.

Inner Moka frowned at the mention of the Werewolf. "He tried to kill you." She reminded him.

Peter gave a shrug. "Story of my life there." He said with a chuckle. "But he doesn't deserve to bleed out."

"Tch, it's on your head." Inner Moka muttered as Kurumu was silent for a bit remembering what Venom said a bit ago.

'_**Oh I'm surprised a monster like you is defending a lowly human like Parker.**_'

Normally she wouldn't take much stock in that but something bothered her.

Moka didn't show any reaction to that bit of news.

Even if Venom was most likely lying, Moka would've called him out on that or scoff at the idea.

"Hey Kurumu!" Peter called out causing the Succubus to blink as she looked up to see that the others were a bit ahead as they turned to see that she didn't move, Inner Moka already put the Rosary on so she was sealed again.

"Uh coming." Kurumu called back as she flew towards them.

None of them noticed how the arm of the Carnage Symbiote was in the bushes before it twitched.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Peter was back in his room despite the worries from the girls about him being by himself after everything that's happened.

In truth, he couldn't bear being near them after everything he put them through.

'_**How long before you hurt those girls you became friends with?**_' Venom's voice echoed in his head. '_**With your track record, it shouldn't be long.**_'

"Shut up." Peter muttered in annoyance despite nobody being there.

He remembered everything that Carnage did to the girls while it was in control and he was sickened by it.

Carnage… No HE nearly killed the three people who stuck by him in this world and he was lying to two of them about what he was.

Peter rolled on his side in his hammock as he gazed out the window to see the Full Moon.

It was a miracle in itself that the girls weren't nervous around him after what happened.

'_**You always seem to make things worse, just by existing.**_'

Peter shook his head and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the words that Venom said before the whole Carnage mess happened.

**To Be Continued…**

**It's not as long as I want it to but with how long people have waited here you go and HOLY CRAP! 56 Reviews on the last chapter alone?!**

**Well damn, this might take a while, and sorry for the lack of updates I was without any Internet Connection for the last week or so and spending Christmas with my Mom's side of the family.**

**13 hours in a car to and from the area where they live is not fun, let me tell you that.**

**But now I'm back and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**I tried to keep the tension up with the fight against Carnage without being repetitive and it just seems to be lacking to me. And I hope the part that reflected the Spectacular Spider-Man episode when he got the Carnage Symbiote off wasn't overboard.**

**I already know that some people will say it was fine as it is but I'm never completely satisfied with my typing as it always seems to be missing something to me.**

**Anyways I'll attempt to write how the girls would deal with the aftermath of this chapter as the next RV episode happens, so look forward to that.**

**Oh and I began another Spider-Man story with Hyperdimension Neptunia if anyone is interested in it and I have a poll up for my Harry Potter/Slender crossover as well so be sure to vote.**

**But now it's time to answer Reviews.**

**Sgt. M00re: No, sorry but Carnage will be getting attached to a different host in this one.**

**LordGhostStriker: No, just from when a piece of Venom's Symbiote broke off.**

**Cosain: Sadly no, but I'm trying to do better with them.**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this long awaited chapter.**

**Council of Chaos: Thank you and yes Man Spider will have a part to play much, much later.**

**Damix96: That sounds cool, I wish I was able to keep it up.**

**Fourze love: Yes to all of them, I'm going to have the break be a bit longer than in Canon so he'll be in both New York and Japan.**

**SummerSpyder: Sorry about that but it helps with building tension in the story.**

**Duskrider: Well it was a mixture of that and the Symbiote being there just to show how crazy his life was getting. So true on the psychology of Superheroes. Enough said about Batman? Well let's see, saw his parents gunned down in front of him as a child, spends his fortune to dress up as a giant bat to beat the shit out of people and he keeps finding kids to be his sidekick… Wow I guess nuff said would cover it. Spider-Man OTHER will have a part to play.**

**Coldblue: Well it's not like Peter knew about Carnage at the time and he was truthful to them up until the moment but of course the aftereffects will show in the next chapter. When did I say that Gin was expelled? I only said he was suspended.**

**Now for your questions. 1) He'll get rid of him for a short time, but someone else will become Carnage. 2) A little distant but not too much. 3) I think this chapter answered this question. 4) No, it was because of when the Symbiote broke off of Venom in Chapter 06 while Peter was being held against the tree. 5) After or during Summer Break.**

**Piemaster981: Thank you and sorry but Peter will not control Carnage as he's one of the best villains in the comics.**

**Chaos-Guard: So true and Carnage broke off of Venom in Chapter 06.**

**Kharn: Exactly and it's been a year for him, one very long year, so he's still learning but he made a lot of accomplishments in such a short time already. Hell going to this school is practically a break from all of that despite the near death experiences. As for Venom reforming… Maaaaayyyyyybeeeee.**

**Toprichie97: Yup.**

** : Well not anymore but I hope people enjoyed the short twist.**

**Jacquleyn Frost: Don't expect Deadpool for a while but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Matt: I hope it was a believable explanation for now.**

**SovietSniper92: Thank you and I will try to have Keito show up more but no promises on that one.**

**Sonic lost swag: Sorry but I have a plan for Eddie to hook up with someone else.**

**GSP: Sorry about that.**

**Edboy4926: Thank you and sorry for the wait on this chapter.**

**Guest14: Possibly.**

**Kerbeus01: Thank you and sorry for the wait.**

**Hollowichigo12: Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter with how out of control Carnage was.**

**Fresh Prince1: Really? I'll have to rewatch it then.**

**Ranmaleopard: Thank you and sorry for the wait.**

**Kirbymaniac2: Yes and that was my first time writing Carnage.**

**Autistic-Grizzly: A little bit but not really a whole lot, I tried to combine all known Spider-Man sources from the comics to the cartoons. I'm glad you liked how Carnage showed up like that.**

**ww1990ww: Probably a good idea.**

**El Elegido: Thank you, writing how Venom is was both a grueling and a pretty rewarding challenge for this story with everything between his powers to his personality. Plus I think the girls would cut out Peter's attempt to do it by himself with how their characters were. Exploring Peter's character was also a fun and harsh trip as well with how it opens up so many options of dialogue for Peter and his enemies. Of course the Spider-Sense is overpowered, it's the main part of his powers, hell it even helps him in Poker supposedly.**

**King Joker: Well I hope I did do Carnage justice and I'm just getting started with him.**

**Guest15: Possibly.**

**Sebaspe: Yeah, the origins itself surprised me when I finally read it and I've been a Spidey fan for years, but it just made me love his character even more. As for the answer to your question about the Carnage Symbiote, I would say a little bit of both. Venom unintentionally infected Peter but he also had a lot of issues with stress and everything that turned the Carnage Symbiote to be like that.**

**YuNaru19: Yes I know Moka couldn't take on the Hulk, she would give him a good fight until he got too pissed though… Okay I have nothing on the bike.**

**Qtar1984: I guess so, I'm still trying to learn fight scenes to attempt to make them better.**

**Dawn Knight: Sorry but I already had Eddie's paring planned from the beginning.**

**IchiIchi: Well he kind of is, but he makes up for it by attempting to be better.**

**Pedro52: Thanks and sorry for the wait.**

**Guest16: Not sure on a lot about Cho, but how would he even show up in the school in the first place?**

**Guest17: Maybe.**

**Dpk12: Sorry for the wait.**

**D the Wanderer: Thank you and sorry for the wait.**

**Darthvadar32: Sorry for the wait.**

**BartWLewis: Yes.**

**Ninjakor: Theoretically yes, but Venom was having a taste of what Peter went through with the Sinister Six, even though it was only four at the time. And Peter hasn't given Inner Moka any trouble in this story.**

**Jason237: Thank you and I hope you'll continue to enjoy this story and sorry for the long wait.**

**Master123lfm: Well it was a little different from how you described but I hope you enjoyed it. As for which version of Carnage is scarier… That's a tough one.**

**Guest18: Sorry for the wait.**

**Brucio: Thank you and don't worry this doesn't seem confusing at all. I'm happy you found this story by reading another one of mine, I didn't think Ghost of the League would be so popular when I came up with the idea honestly. I admit it might've been better if Venom did work from the shadows, I don't think Venom would've been patient enough to do so, and the Headmaster did allow it, it'll be explained later on. I'm still working on the idea of how Peter would let the girls know that he's an enhanced human instead of a monster. Damn you guessed how I had Fury entered. I figured it would be logical for Peter's powers to be tied to his blood as it had radiation in the comics, mentioned when he was hesitant to do a blood transfusion with his Aunt May because of the implications and if the radiation was ever cleansed, his powers would be gone. Peter hasn't worked with the X-Men yet, he's heard of them and has worked with Wolverine through the Avengers, but he hasn't worked with the X-Men. I plan to show more on Inner Moka and Peter bonding later on in the story.**

**Guest19: Yes.**

**Guest20: Sorry for the wait.**

**Guest21: Possibly.**

**Optimus Rex: Sorry I've had a lot on my plate this year.**

**Guest22: Sorry for the wait.**

**Guest23: Sorry for the wait.**

**Chris: I will.**

**Damn, that took a bit to type. Okay see you later.**

**Spidey Signing Out!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Snow Woman and the Kraken

_**Chapter 09: The Snow Woman and the Kraken**_

Peter gave a yawn as he was making some more Web Fluid considering he was running extremely low on them, making sure that they were extra durable considering Venom was at the Academy.

It's been two weeks since the Carnage incident and thankfully things were getting a little back to normal, which was weird because Peter has been expecting for Venom to attack him for sure.

But he was actually getting popular with the other students, helping them with some answers when he wasn't shooting evil smirks at Peter.

The place where the fight took place was closed off with an 'investigation' taking place but so far no one figured out what happened and Peter was a little quiet around the girls who surprisingly weren't blaming him for the incident.

When he voiced it, Kurumu pointed out that he forgave her when she tried to kill Moka and charm him and Yukari agreed bringing up the pranks that the witch pulled on him and he forgave her.

And Moka said that he was her first friend so she wasn't going to let that change because of 'Carnage'.

Speaking of that incident, Gin was still in the school and was still the leader of the Newspaper Club, Peter was questioning the ethics of this school as he remembered how Saizou was still around after his 'Rape Attempt' on Moka early that year.

Ms. Nekonome however explained something about Gin's behavior being a result of the Full Moon. Not only were their speed and strength increased, but it also increased everything about their instincts.

… Including their hormones.

So technically, Gin was pretty much drunk on the hormones and power, especially since young werewolves couldn't really control it all that much.

Peter was skeptical when he heard that at first until Yukari, who took it on herself to look it up, confirmed it.

But the girls didn't forgive him for two reasons.

One, he was a peeping tom.

Two, he stabbed Peter through the shoulder.

Yes it could be argued that his instincts ruled him on that one, but he would have a lot of work to do before he earned forgiveness from the girls, even if Peter was ready to let the second reason go.

Especially since he just had a problem with controlling himself.

But that didn't mean he looked into Werewolves a bit more just in case it was a ruse.

Seeing the concoction for his web fluid was settling, Peter placed the beakers down before pausing as he opened the drawer where he hid his Spider-Man costume and took the mask out.

There was one more thing the incident with Carnage caused.

It caused him to realize how much he missed wearing the costume, even if it was inside of his head he wore it.

Placing the mask back in the drawer, Peter paused as he saw the phone that Fury gave him and picked it up.

He forgot all about this considering everything that happened after receiving it.

A beeping sound caused him to look at the clock and he cursed.

It was almost time to sell the papers.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Get your own copy of the new issue of the Yokai Gazette." Moka said holding the paper out after classes ended.

"This issue is hot off the presses people." Kurumu said handing her pile out as Yukari had a smile.

"Just wait until you see what's inside."

A lot of students were coming up to them.

"Hey I'll take one."

"Pass one over here too."

"They even got some strategies for the final exams."

"Haha, don't worry we have enough for everyone." Peter said holding them out.

Making papers was a bit more rewarding when they weren't slamming his alter-ego, he'll say that much.

"Wow, the new issue sure is selling like hotcakes, huh?" Gin asked as he was near Peter also selling some, the girls glared at him when he tried selling near them.

So he decided to do so near the one guy who can't seem to hold a grudge apparently.

"After all the work we put into them, it would've been disappointing if they weren't." Peter said to him.

"I have to say, your photography skills are amazing, being a Spider-Youkai has it's advantages, huh?" Gin asked as he never saw shots like these before and it helped sell the papers, even if it was about some normal stuff.

"That was how I got my freelance job last year, the problem was not letting anyone know exactly how I got the shots." Peter said looking lost in memories before Yukari cheered.

"We did it!" She said holding an empty box up. "We really did it, we got rid of all of them!"

"Well it looks like this issue of the paper was another big hit for us." Kurumu said wiping her forehead with her sleeve.

"Hey, how about a celebration?" Moka suggested with a smile. "We could use one."

Peter had a smile as he could barely remember the last party he's been too. "That sounds like a great idea."

"I can't wait." Yukari agreed throwing her arms in the air.

"Hey where did Gin go?" Kurumu asked causing them to blink as they looked around, seeing the werewolf missing. "He's probably hitting on another girl again."

Peter gave a sigh knowing that the perverted tendencies were normal about him. It's only when there's a Full Moon that they would need to worry… But it wouldn't hurt to have him where they could see him.

"So let's not invite him." Kurumu said folding her arms.

"Yeah, that jerk is the enemy of all women." Yukari agreed causing Peter to chuckle a bit.

"So about this party, how should we have it?" Peter asked curiously.

"How about the Club Room?" Moka suggested. "We could buy the snacks and drinks from the store."

"Just as long as there's no alcohol." Peter said looking directly at Kurumu as he said that with a smirk.

"Wait, what makes you think I would bring some?" Kurumu asked in surprise.

Peter just gave her a deadpanned look causing her to pout before she stuck her tongue out childishly.

"You all seem like you get along." A new voice said causing them to turn around. "So this is the newspaper club."

Standing behind them was a girl fifteen year old girl with pale skin and shoulder-length purple hair and her eyes were a mixture of purple and blue. She wore a white hoodie with black long sleeves that covered her hands and stopped at her shoulders to reveal a tank top, it was all over the same type of skirt the girls were wearing and she had on stockings that went up her legs and white tennis shoes.

The girl took a yellow lollipop she had out of her mouth as she continued. "And you all like each other." She said in a quiet tone. "Truthfully I never understood that way of thinking."

Peter blinked in surprise as Kurumu spoke up. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean, huh?!" She stopped when Peter gave her a shake of his head.

"I don't think she meant anything bad by that." He said to Kurumu before looking back at the girl. "It's nice to meet you uh…"

"Mizore." The girl said before seeing the empty boxes. "Are there any Newspapers left?"

"There's one left." Peter pulled one out of his pocket that he wanted to save to read later. "Sorry about it being crumpled though."

He approached Mizore and held it out as she took it but he was a little surprised when she leaned in a bit, getting into his personal space.

"Is something wrong?" Peter asked wondering why it felt like the air got colder, but his spider-sense wasn't going off, so he wasn't tense.

"So you're the famous Peter Parker." Mizore said as Peter saw a little pink on her pale cheeks before she smiled. "You're a lot cuter than I thought you would be."

Peter felt his eyes widened, not expecting that as she turned to leave.

"I'll see you later."

As she left, Peter was beginning to wonder if he was sensing a pattern here before Moka grabbed his arm. "Who was that girl?" She asked in concern. "Do you know her?"

"I've never seen her before in my life." Peter said truthfully as he was hoping that this didn't mean any more bad news coming their way.

"Something about her pisses me off." Kurumu said as she heard the 'cute' comment.

Yukari gave a nod. "Yeah tell me about it."

Peter gave a sigh. "You two done talking about someone behind their backs?" He asked, none of them noticing that the same girl was still nearby from behind a tree. "Look how about we go to class and then discuss the party?"

The girls agreed with the idea rather enthusiastically.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Peter was silent as he sat through class again, watching Eddie as he was standing near Ms. Nekonome.

It's been two weeks, so why hasn't he attacked?

Eddie just smirked in his direction as Ms. Nekonome began calling out names to have attendance.

Just about everyone was present until another name was called. "Shirayuki?" Everyone looked at the empty seat that was in front of where Peter sat. "Oh she seems to be absent today too."

"Ms. Nekonome, isn't this the girl who is always absent?" Eddie asked playing the role of Assistant Teacher perfectly. "Why not just take her off the cl-."

The door opening interrupted him as everyone looked to see the new arrival and Peter blinked when he saw that it was Mizore.

Mizore just walked into the room and took the seat in front of Peter without a word as Ms. Nekonome gave a smile. "Mizore Shirayuki I'm so thrilled to see that you joined us today."

'_She's the missing Shirayuki?_' Peter thought remembering idly how the name was called the ever since term began. '_What are the odds?_'

"Well since we have a new student here, I guess introductions are in order." Ms. Nekonome said in much better spirits now that the girl was here as Eddie raised a brow. "Everyone this is Mizore Shirayuki, she hasn't been able to come to school until now due to some personal reasons."

'_I wonder what the personal reasons were._' Peter thought looking at her with a raised brow as he looked at Moka and Kurumu who gave shrugs.

"Mr. Parker, pay attention to class." Eddie called him out with a smirk.

'_I swear he's calling me out on purpose._' Peter thought looking forward with a glare. "Sure." He said.

"I'm sorry, sure what?" Eddie asked curiously.

"... Sure sir." Peter said knowing that the guy was enjoying that and he couldn't say any of his quips to him in class without getting into trouble.

Unknown to them, Mizore looked between the two, sensing some hostility.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So it's agreed, we'll meet up in the club room after we get the food and drinks for the party?" Moka said as they all gave a nod of agreement.

Kurumu then smiled and slid up to Peter, pressing her chest up to his causing almost no reaction as he was slowly getting used to this.

His face did go red though to show his embarrassment. "I hope you're looking forward to the homemade sweets I plan on making for you." Kurumu said with a flirtatious smile.

"Okay I think that's enough." Moka grabbed Kurumu's shoulders and began dragging the struggling Succubus away.

"Oh like you're one to talk?!" Kurumu shouted as she was pulled out of sight.

"... Is it sad this is becoming the norm for me?" Peter asked out loud before his spider-sense went off.

The hallways were empty, so he was a bit wary before catching sight of something purple hiding behind a pillar.

"I can still see you." Peter said looking a little amused, but he was ready to jump before a familiar head poked out.

"Hello." Mizore said timidly.

Peter blinked, not expecting that as he tilted his head to the side, the Spider-Sense not going off anymore.

"Oh uh Mizore right?" Peter asked earning a nod from the girl. "Do you need something?"

"I uh came to give this back." Mizore said handing Peter the crumpled Newspaper again. "You're pictures were the best as usual."

Peter blinked. "As usual?" He asked now looking a bit more intently at Mizore, trying to see if he saw her somewhere before. "You read the Bugle I take it?"

Mizore blinked in confusion at that while her cheeks were a little pink from the analytical stare. "Uh no, Ms. Nekonome always brought over issues of the Youkai Gazette when I was out of school." She said pulling a journal like book out of nowhere it had a white heart on the cover and a rabbit on the back. "Was this Bugle a paper you worked at before?"

"Uh yeah, I was a freelance photographer before coming here so I have the experience." Peter said as she handed him the book and the paper.

"I'll have to see about looking into them." Mizore said thoughtfully. "Out of all the articles, the only ones I saved were the ones you wrote about the pictures you took."

"So it's like a scrapbook?" Peter asked not seeing anything wrong about that.

He kind of had a scrapbook himself about the Avengers when they first formed, not knowing that he would be a Reserve Member later on.

Mizore gave a nod.

Peter figured it wouldn't hurt to look at it and he opened it only for his eyes to widen.

It was like she said, but there were also handwritten comments.

'Noble'

'Smart.'

'Powerful and caring.'

'Cute.'

The last one however caught his attention.

'Mizore Parker.'

It had a heart drawn around it.

"How is it? I even added some comments about what you wrote." Mizore said looking away.

The first thing that came to Peter's mind was. '_On no not another girl falling for me._' That was followed by. '_How long was this girl stalking me?_'

"Uh they're… Nice." Peter finally said not sure what else to say.

"It's just… I always like the articles you wrote with your pictures." Mizore took the journal back and turned it to a certain page where Peter blinked.

It showed an article the paper sold showing the article where he gave his opinions on some things like if it was possible for humans and monsters to coexist.

Peter wrote it based off of the views between humans and mutants, saying that they as well as monsters were just two sides of the same coins and that while it would be hard, peace was possible.

He was surprised that she showed that one.

"You always wrote from the point of view of the weak and helpless and I can really relate." Mizore said closing the book before she approached him. "Your personality and the way you think are similar to my own."

With that she grabbed his arm and hugged it.

"You must be lonely right? I know how it feels."

There was a bit of a heartbroken tone in her voice that caused Peter to frown.

Everything about her didn't seem malicious at all… Just misunderstood.

If anything, it was like how he was before and at the beginning of his career as Spider-Man.

All she could need was a friend.

"I was once." Peter said with a nod. "But slowly, I gained friends who would have my back if I needed help. Just like I would have theirs."

Mizore was silent on hearing that and Peter caught a sad expression on her face. "O-Oh." She said looking down, letting his arm go in the process.

Peter kicked himself as he realized that he made her think she was wrong.

"No one deserves to be lonely." Peter said as he held out a hand with a smile at her surprised face.

"D-Does that make me your friend?" Mizore asked timidly.

"If you want to be." Peter said to her.

Unknown to them, Eddie was watching from the shadows.

'_Jeez, what's Parker doing? We thought Stark was the Playboy._' Eddie thought in annoyance as the girl grabbed Peter's arm and took off with him. '_Parker is making him look innocent right now._'

'_**We could use this to our advantage.**_' The Symbiote whispered to him. '_**Find a way to make sure that this hurts him.**_'

'_Normally we would agree with you, but we'll have to bide our time._' Eddie thought back as he turned to make his way to the Faculty Room.

If he was to keep his appearance up, he needed to do the work he has.

"Sorry we're late Ms. Nekonome." Eddie said sitting across from her as he entered the room where a stack of papers were.

"Oh it's no problem Brock-Kun." Nekonome said to her assistant with a smile although she was a bit confused about the 'we' part. "It's not that much work."

Eddie just raised a brow as there were piles of paperwork before he began to work.

"Ms. Nekonome." Both Eddie and Nekonome looked over to see a man with red hair, dressed in a track uniform.

"Yes?"

"Are you aware that there is a girl in your class refusing to attend school?" The man asked.

"Are you talking about Mizore Shirayuki?" Eddie asked as he remembered the girl who began to hang around Parker.

"Yes, I just got word that she showed up for the first time." The man said giving a nod.

"She did Mr. Kotsubo." Nekonome said with a smile.

"If I were you, I would be very careful with that one." Kotsubo said.

That earned Eddie's interest as he was paying more attention now.

"Meow?" Nekonome said in confusion causing Brock to give her a deadpanned look before turning back to Kotsubo.

"And why would we need to do that?" Eddie asked locking his fingers together.

'_**Yesss.**_' The Symbiote hissed in his head. '_**Tell us why.**_'

"She hasn't attended a single class since she enrolled, it's only prudent to assume that she's dealing with a very serious issue." He said before the School Nurse walked up.

"On top of that, her school records indicate that beside having a very unusual personality, she caused quite a few problems in Jr. High." She said.

Eddie frowned, something about that didn't seem right.

Yes she seemed a little odd when he saw her, but he couldn't say anything about causing a few problems considering what he's done.

"We just want to warn you that it might be a good idea to keep an eye on her in order to prevent her from being a bad influence from the other students." Kotsubo said.

'_**He lies.**_' The Symbiote whispered. '_**There's more to it than that.**_'

'_We know._' Eddie thought with a frown.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Have you ever skipped stones before?" Mizore asked as they were by the lake where they saved Yukari from the Youkai Lizard Trio.

"Sometimes, but not in a while." Peter said grabbing one as he flicked it, making several skips over the water.

Mizore tilted her head and did so as well, making the stone skip a few times herself, but not to the extent of Peter's.

"So what's America like?" Mizore asked as it was no secret that Peter was a transfer student from there.

"It's very different from Japan, that's for sure." Peter said while they continued skipping rocks. "People are way more polite here, and it's actually a lot more peaceful believe it or not."

"How so?" Mizore asked as no one would ever think about Youkai Academy ever being peaceful.

"I lived in New York, the Superhero capital of the world where attacks, alien invasions and powered terrorists attack weekly." Peter said with a laugh. "When you live there your whole life, everywhere else seems peaceful."

"It sounds amazing to be in another place." Mizore said sounding wistful.

Peter gave a nod as he skipped another rock. "Hey my friends are throwing a party in the club room, do you want to come?" He asked standing up as he held a hand out. "I think you would get along pretty well with everyone."

It would be the perfect way to make sure she never feels alone if she hung out with the girls.

But for some odd reason his spider-sense began going off when he said that as Mizore looked down. "It's because of her isn't it?" She asked as it began to get so cold, that Peter could see his own breath. "Moka Akashiya, you want to get close to her right?"

"Wait, what?" Peter asked wondering how she came to that conclusion.

Fog was beginning to surround him.

"All you need to do is be mine and mine alone." Mizore said her voice sounding angered. "That's it, as for Moka, you don't need to worry about her any longer."

That caused Peter's eyes to widen at what she could be implying.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Moka gave a sigh as she was waiting by herself. "I wonder what's taking Peter so long." She said as Yukari left after helping her drop off the snacks to look for Kurumu. "It's not like him to be late."

The door opening caused her to perk up with a smile.

"Peter-?" She stopped at seeing Mizore staring at her coldly. "Oh Mizore right? What can I do-?"

"Peter isn't going to be coming here anytime soon." Mizore said walking towards Moka, as water droplets began appearing on the floor.

'_**Something's wrong.**_' Inner Moka spoke up as the Rosary glowed.

With that said she lunged and knocked Moka onto the floor before straddling her, with her hands around the Vampire's throat.

"W-What are you-?" Moka choked out before Mizore continued emotionlessly.

"Doing what I have to." Mizore said increasing the pressure on Moka's throat. "Without you here, Peter will be mine."

'_**What are you waiting for?! Fight back!**_' Inner Moka snapped as she couldn't do anything.

Ice began to form around Moka's throat as she struggled. "Get off." She said managing to hit Mizore's cheek causing ice to shatter.

Mizore's body changed to transparent as the half-shattered head calmly turned towards her as if nothing happened.

'_**A Snow Woman.**_' Inner Moka realized.

"Nice try, but the me you see here is nothing more than a puppet made out of ice, very good likeness don't you think?" The fake Mizore asked before raising her hand as it became a ice blade. "Don't think too badly of me Moka, but in order to get what I want, you have to go."

"**PETER!**" Moka cried out as Mizore struck.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Peter dodged another icy attack as the whole lake was frozen and he was in the middle of it with Mizore slowly walking towards him. "Mizore stop this!" He said trying to get her to see sense. "You don't have to do this."

"No, I'm not going to let you get away from me." Mizore said her hands covered in ice, as her hair was transparent now. "You belong to me now."

"Look this isn't right." Peter said as he shot webbing at her that she sliced through. "What the hell are you?!"

"So you've never seen a Snow Women?" Mizore asked tilting her head to the side. "I have the power to bend ice to my will and make it do what I want."

As if to demonstrate, icy arms shot out of the ice around Peter making a grab for him but he ducked and dodged, acting as if he was fighting Doc Ock without any tall buildings to latch onto.

Duck, roll, left, right.

The arms were coming from everywhere as he kept moving.

"Just because you have the power to do what you want doesn't mean you should." Peter said using his fist to punch through one of the ice arms before being caught by them, but he flexed and broke through them much to the surprise of Mizore.

"No, stop fighting! It was fate that we were brought together." Mizore said angrily. "There is a connection between us, no one understands being alone like we both do."

"Yes I understand being alone, but not in this way." Peter said as he ducked another ice arm and jumped high into the air, landing on a tree branch. "But this isn't the way to stop being alone. I can help you, but not like this."

"No, when your body is frozen you will be mine and I'll never be alone." Mizore said as some ice pillars surrounded Peter who jumped off of them.

"**PETER!**" Both Peter and Mizore looked up to see Kurumu flying in with Moka.

"But how?" Mizore asked in shock. "My Ice Puppet killed you."

"Luckily for her, I came in before it could." Kurumu said with a smirk before she glared. "I baked a secret love potion I made just for Peter into a cake and now it's gone because of you."

"Wait… You baked a what?!" Peter asked earning a wince from Kurumu as she didn't mean for him to hear that.

Mizore however looked far from amused. "Get away!" She shouted as she made ice pillars shoot out of the ground at them trying to impale Kurumu's wings but she managed to dodge the lot of them.

But one got a lucky shot in and knocked both of them to the ground as Mizore walked towards them. "Anyone who gets in the way of the true love between Peter and I will disappear." She said her hands becoming ice claws.

As she raised them to strike the two, a strand of webbing snagged her hand, making it so that it wouldn't move.

"What?" Mizore looked back to see Peter was holding onto the web still.

"Mizore stop this before it goes too far." Peter said all friendliness gone from his tone.

"Why are you stopping me?" Mizore asked tugging on the webbing but it was durable. "We're connected through our past loneliness, you should understand what I'm doing."

"I do understand being alone." Peter said looking down as he let go of the webbing, knowing that with her attention on him she wouldn't strike the girls. "It hurts and I can understand wanting friends, but you can't force someone to be your friend, especially when you try to kill their other friends."

With that Peter walked across the ice until he was a few feet away from Mizore, close enough to where he could restrain her should she continue to fight.

"S-So you're rejecting my feelings?" Mizore asked with a choked sob as his spider-sense went on full blast before a blizzard erupted from her causing everyone to cover their eyes as she gave a bone-chilling cry.

When the blizzard died down, Mizore was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did she go?" Moka asked before Peter's Spider-Sense went off right as the ice began cracking.

"Hold on." Peter said grabbing them as he jumped high into the air, earning surprised yelps from them right as the ice broke as he landed in a tree, putting them down to the ground below. "Now that was a close one."

Inner Moka glared from within the Rosary at not being able to come out and fight back.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Man I can't believe my cake was ruined thanks to Frosty the Snow Skank." Kurumu said as they were back in the club room along with Yukari who just learned what happened.

"Considering the fact that there was a love potion in it, I think I should be grateful." Peter said giving her a look as she look down, chastised a bit. "And Kurumu, my Spider-Sense would've gone off around that cake if it wasn't ruined."

"Oh." Kurumu said on hearing that.

"But I can't believe she tried to have Moka killed." Yukari said in anger at that.

"Something about this whole thing doesn't seem right." Peter said remembering how happy Mizore was when he offered to be her friend.

Did he really just ruin another life like he did with Electro and Venom?

"You have that right, Parker." All of them tensed as the door opened to show Eddie.

Everyone stood up. "What are you doing here?!" Kurumu asked in anger as her claws came out.

"We're not here for a fight." Eddie said a part of the symbiote showing on his face, ready to change, just in case they lashed out. "We actually came to talk about Mizore Shirayuki."

"What do you have something to do with what she did?!" Yukari asked as Eddie looked confused.

"What she did?" Eddie asked looking at them. "No, what did she do?"

"Hang on, will everyone just calm down?!" Peter said looking at the girls who lowered their guard, uneasily as Eddie's symbiote went away for the moment. "Okay now let's talk like normal."

"Two students were frozen by her and the other teachers are out looking for her." Eddie said surprising them. "It's rumored that she will most likely be expelled."

"Wait, then why aren't you looking for her?" Peter asked curiously.

"Because we believe there's something different going on." Eddie said, reigning in a snarl as he spoke with Peter. "The teacher who reported her is Okuto Kotsubo, and let's just say he sets our alarms off badly."

Peter understood that Eddie meant the Symbiote sensed something bad about this teacher.

"Apparently Nekonome thought so to, so she sent us to speak with you four." Eddie said in an annoyed tone.

"We'll look into it." Peter said looking at the girls who gave a nod. "Eddie, thank you for the-."

"Don't thank us." Eddie snapped glaring as his face was now covered, causing everyone to tense again. "_**This doesn't change things between us Parker!**_"

Peter gave a nod. "Maybe so, but it does change how you're doing things." He said catching Eddie off guard. "These last two weeks I'll admit I was worried, expecting another fight between us, but you've actually been beginning a great life right now."

"_**Parker, shut up.**_" Eddie said, more of the symbiote beginning to cover him.

"There are students who do look up to you as well." Peter said thinking about the rumors on how some of the students besides the Newspaper Club viewed Eddie.

Eddie snarled before he stood up and left, but before he did, he paused. "_**One more thing.**_" He said the Symbiote receding. "I did a little digging into her file and found out she was suspended on the first day until today for freezing Kotsubo."

"Wait, why would she do that?" Moka asked in surprise.

"Her defense was that he was hitting on her." Eddie said looking right at Peter who tensed as he got the idea of what happened.

With that said, Eddie closed the door.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Mizore!" Peter called as he was running around the school grounds, he split up from the others as they were looking for her as well. "Come on Frosty where are you?"

He was about to try another area when a scream caught his attention.

It was Mizore.

Weaving around the trees as he jumped from them, Peter landed on a tree branch to see that Mizore was found by Kotsubo by the high cliffs and the Gym Teacher was making another attempt.

"Let go of me, I'll freeze you again!" Mizore shouted as she managed to push him back.

"You'll only be adding credibility to my story." Kotsubo said glaring at her. "Everyone thinks that you're a problem child to be expelled by now, especially after you attacked two of my students. Plus you froze me earlier this year unprovoked-."

"Unprovoked-?! You tried to rape me!" Mizore snapped her hands becoming ice as tentacles came out of his uniform.

"Shut it, I'm going-." Kotsubo said before another voice interrupted.

"Yo Ock!" Kotsubo turned only to be kicked in the face by Peter. "No means no!"

"P-Peter?" Mizore asked surprised to see him as Kotsubo stumbled.

"You alright Mizore?" Peter asked as she had a tear in her hoodie, only showing the tank top underneath.

"Why are you here?" Mizore asked earning a grin.

"We're friends aren't we?" Peter returned with another question causing her eyes to widen as he looked back at Kotsubo who recovered. "And no one hurts my friends."

"You think you can get in my way?!" Kotsubo asked in rage as more tentacles erupted from him and he showed his true monster form, a huge black octopus with yellow eyes glared at him. "Do you think you can win against a Kraken?!"

"I fought someone with tentacles before." Peter said flippantly. "And I think he was a lot smarter than you are."

Kotsubo gave a roar as all of his arms came swinging at Peter who weaved and ducked through them as he landed on one tentacle as he ran across it, dodging another causing it to hit the one he was on, shooting webs to blind Kotsubo.

Mizore than shot icicle spears at Kotsubo as they pierced his tentacles causing him to roar in pain, ripping the webbing off his face as he did so.

That was when Peter shot in, kicking his face, doing a backflip as he landed on another tentacle. "Ooh Jungle Gym!" He taunted weaving around them in a way that he was setting them up to be tied in knots much to the teacher's ire.

"Hold fucking still!" Kotsubo snarled before his arms were too jumbled up, leaving Peter to jump up and punch his face.

"Peter lookout!" Mizore shouted as Peter's head buzzed and he jumped up, dodging a free tentacle that was later encased in some ice.

"Little bitch." Kotsubo lashed out and slammed her across the field, near where the forest was.

Peter's glare hardened.

He already had an extremely low tolerance for rapists and this guy just made it worse.

With that done, Peter caught one of the tentacles and tugged, ripping it off as the man screamed in pain.

Peter winced at what he did, but could tell that the man could survive.

This school was really making him ruthless, wasn't it?

Or maybe there was still a little bit of Carnage inside of him.

That was a scary thought in itself.

Mizore pushed herself up to see that as the Newspaper Club along with Nekonome made it to the area, Moka and Yukari helping Mizore up.

"My arm, you little shit!" Kotsubo snarled as it was bleeding. "You'll pay dearly for that."

"Bring it on Krakky." Peter taunted as he shot impact webbing and with the newly messed with formula, the density caused the former teacher to cough up blood. "No matter what you try I'm going to take you down."

Seeing the others, Peter held up a hand, indicating for them to stay out of this as he was going to bring this guy down.

"I'm not one to go down easily boy!" Kotsubo snarled as Peter kept dodging.

"You want to know something that pisses me off?" Peter asked catching another tentacle as he ripped it off earning another pained scream. "You are supposed to be a teacher, you're supposed to be helping the students, not take advantage of them."

The man was on the defensive now with six of his tentacles left as he backed up.

"If I was anyone else I would make you suffer more for everything you tried to pull." Peter said running at the man as he tried to retaliate with another tentacle, but Peter jumped over it and shot a web line at the chest before pulling himself towards him, releasing an uppercut that broke some teeth out as the man flew back right into a tree, knocking it down. "But I think I made my point."

Kotsubo didn't get back up as Peter rubbed his fist.

He turned to see the others looking at him in shock and he saw that Gin had a camera out. "You get my good side?" He joked to Gin earning a small snort from the werewolf.

"What good side?" Gin returned causing Peter to chuckle before seeing Ms. Nekonome.

"So I'm guessing this will be enough evidence for what he did?" Peter asked hoping that they could get this guy fired.

"More than enough." Nekonome said glaring at the unconscious form of Kotsubo. "I'll be speaking to the Chairman immediately, everyone go back to your rooms for a rest."

Peter looked relieved before turning to Mizore as he looked concerned. "Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine." Mizore said looking down. "Thank you."

"Hey it's what I do." Peter said truthfully.

In Costume or not, he will stop a crime like that from happening.

"Hey Yukari, do you mind fixing her hoodie?" Peter asked as the tear was big.

"Hang on." Yukari said waving her wand, causing the tear to stitch itself up. "There, all better."

Mizore gave a nod of gratitude before she looked at Peter. "Earlier… You said we were still friends?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course we are." Peter said with a smile. "We never stopped being friends."

Mizore gave a soft smile at hearing that while the girls looked unsure.

Gin however was gaping, wondering how Peter was making every girl fall for him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next morning, the group had a new paper out with the headline. 'Spider snags Kraken, Rapist Exposed.'

It showed his fight against Kotsubo and Peter was a little unnerved with actual praise coming from a Newspaper about him.

But it felt nice.

People actually appreciating his good deeds instead of blaming everything on him.

As people read the paper he saw them pointing at him, whispering in awe and some of the guys praised him for the good deeds he's done here.

Not just for taking down Kotsubo, but for protecting anyone who needed it, they were calling him the Hero of Youkai Academy.

"So Hero, what do you think?" Kurumu asked hugging his back.

"It's strange being called one." Peter admitted.

"But it fits, you do have quite the hero complex." Moka told him as Peter laughed, getting her private joke.

"I guess."

"Of course he does, Peter-Kun always saves the day." Yukari said twirling her wand.

"Well that was another successful newspaper." Gin inputted, hiding the small jealousy at how Peter had three girls fighting over him. "I have to say you guys are really professionals in this."

Peter laughed before feeling a cold chill and he smiled. "Hey Mizore." He said earning a small gasp from the doorway as the girl in question peeked in.

"How did you know I was here?" Mizore asked in surprise.

"I have my ways." Peter quipped before Moka spoke up.

"Your hair."

Peter blinked and looked to see that it was much shorter than last time as Mizore looked down.

"I decided to shorten it." Mizore said. "Does it look good on me."

"It does." Gin said with a smile before a pan appeared above his head earning a startled yelp.

"Yukari." Peter looked at her as she whistled innocently.

Giving a sigh, Peter looked back at Mizore.

"Yeah, it does suit you very well."

Mizore gave a nod. "Thank you, it's just that with everything that happened, I thought maybe I needed a change, so I thought I would start with my hair first." She said before blushing. "I know it sounds cheesy."

"It's not." Peter said with a smile. "So is there something else we can help you with?"

Mizore tensed a bit. "Um, I was wondering if there were any spots in the Newspaper club."

"Yes." Gin said jumping up, now recovered from the pan. "We have plenty of spots for one such as yourself-."

A wash basin hit him now and this time it knocked some pictures out of his coat.

Peter blinked as he saw them and did a facepalm as Kurumu and Yukari got angry.

"Seriously Gin?" Peter asked as Gin decided to run for it as the Succubus and the Witch looked ready to kill him.

Mizore blinked in confusion at that as Yukari burnt the pictures before she could see them.

"Well he was right, there is room for more people to join." Peter said with a smile thinking this would help her become friends with the other girls. "Right?"

"Uh sure." Kurumu said with a strained smile that Yukari copied as they both gave each other a look both thinking the same thought.

'_More competition._'

"So welcome to the Youkai Gazette." Peter said clapping before seeing that he was the only one clapping causing him to sit back down a little red in the face. "Any chance we can try that party again?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kotsubo was glaring as he made it out of the infirmary, still injured but he wasn't waiting to be escorted off the premises.

Not until he killed that boy and finished what he was trying to do-.

He stopped as a large shape landed near him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Eddie asked walking up to him.

"The Teacher Assistant?" Kotsubo asked getting ready to kill him. "Get out of my way."

"Yeah I don't think so, Parker and I don't agree on a lot of things, but we do agree on a shared hatred for rapists." Eddie said before Kotsubo stumbled as a tendril shot out of Eddie's hand into Kotsubo's stomach. "What we don't agree on is how to deal with them."

With that, the Symbiote covered Eddie as he began to cover Kotsubo, who struggled before more tendrils pierced him.

"Go ahead and try to scream." Venom said flicking his tongue out as Kotsubo felt life leaving him before the Symbiote broke him down into pieces that was absorbed.

**To Be Continued…**

**Man a lot of stuff happened in this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing about it.**

**I think I might stop writing the chapter's in Arcs as I seem to focus on them better without that, but I'm still thinking on it.**

**First let's get a few things out of the way.**

**Peter's ruthlessness in this chapter, I think staying at the Academy for as long as he did made it to where he's self-consciously getting more ruthless, as well as it being a side-effect of being Carnage.**

**Kurumu hasn't confronted Peter about what Venom said with him being human yet because she's still trying to think that he was lying, but it will come up very soon.**

**Gin, I was surprised by how everyone just 'forgave' him in the Anime and Manga for what happened, so I had it to where they would hold a bit of a grudge against him, even with the excuse I gave him. Peter however is almost incapable of holding one. The only person he would hold a grudge against would be none other than Norman Osborn himself.**

**Finally I had Peter face Kotsubo by himself because up to this point he's been having help or being the help in every fight so far, I wanted him to have his main moment to shine and kick ass, yes he had help from Mizore in the beginning, but he delivered the final blow, knocking the guy out… Before Eddie killed him later on.**

**I hope you liked how I expanded a bit on Eddie Brock's character as well.**

**Now it's time to answer some reviews.**

**PhantomDragon99: Thank you.**

**Fourze: Maybe, but it will be after the fight with Kuyo and yes she did because it was in her character to do so at the time.**

**Docron: Thank you and I'll try.**

**Kirbymaniac2: Yup, sorry I made everyone wait for so long.**

**Piemaster981: It is confusing, isn't it?**

**Guest24: Most definitely.**

**Monkiespawn: Well at the moment he is, he's caught up in everything bad at the moment and it all does have some mental scars that would need time to heal , but it won't last long as shown in this chapter, he's only in his second year of being Spider-Man. It's mostly Spectacular but I'm combining a lot of them so it's safe to assume I'm going to be taking stuff from all of them to surprise people with.**

**Guest W: 1) Possibly but for now he's in his look in Spectacular. 2) I'll try to. 3) Maybe. 4) Yes. (I'm guessing you're Agito?)**

**The Richmaster: Yeah, I'm happy that I showed off everyone's skill well and I hope you enjoyed this chapter with Peter getting a chance to shine.**

**Hollowichigo12: Thank you, it was fun typing the fight between Venom and Carnage and I hope to improve on that fight.**

**Guest25: I hope you liked how Mizore was added to the story.**

**Guest26: Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Guest27: I will when the time comes.**

**BartWLewis: Maaaayyyybeeee.**

**Guest28: Thank you.**

**The Keeper of Worlds: I figured it would've made it a bit more personal to Peter as well as take what the Ultimate SM cartoon did and have it make more sense.**

**Guest29: Thank you.**

**Ranmaleopard: Thank you and I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Guest30: Possibly, haven't decided yet.**

**Guest31: Maybe.**

**Guest32: You'll see later on.**

**Alright that's enough out of me I'll see you all later.**

**Spidey Signing Out!**


End file.
